DC Super Hero Girls Dark Archangel
by ShieldImagination97
Summary: Una nueva chica ha llegado a Metrópolis High School causando un gran revuelo entre los alumnos debido a su actitud reservada y evasiva. Kara sospecha que esta chica podría ser algo más que una simple estudiante nueva debido a que nuevos villanos comienzan a aparecer en Metrópolis a la vez que una misteriosa superheroína llamada Dark Archangel llega a la vida de las Super Hero Girls
1. Prólogo: Una Heroína Alada

**Prólogo: Una Heroína Alada**

Era una noche hermosa como cualquier otra del año, la luna brillaba junto con las estrellas mientras un ligero viento soplaba en el ambiente llevándose las hojas que los arboles habían dejado caer durante la semana.

En medio de un frondoso bosque ubicado al oeste de la Ciudad de Puebla se encontraban unas grandes instalaciones industriales propiedad de la empresa Olympus Industries, la cual era una empresa trasnacional de origen norteamericano dedicada principalmente a la fabricación de armas y tecnología militar.

El lugar se hallaba resguardado por varios guardias de seguridad armados con ametralladoras y equipo táctico además de estar apoyados por drones, cámaras de seguridad, así como varios vehículos terrestres no tripulados que eran controlados a través de la inteligencia artificial.

De repente las alarmas del lugar sonaron poniendo en alerta a todo el personal que cuidaba de las instalaciones, los reflectores que estaban ubicados en los techos y torres de vigilancia se encendieron iluminando el camino de terracería que comunicaba a las instalaciones con el Periférico Ecológico.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Muévanse! –ordenaba un hombre que llevaba puesto un traje táctico a varios guardias de seguridad para que se colocaran detrás de unas cajas de madera y apuntaran sus armas hacia la puerta.

Uno de los guardias de seguridad saco unos binoculares y fue entonces que pudo ver como una enorme luz brillante se acercaba a toda velocidad al lugar, por lo que saco su radio rápidamente y dijo:

-Aquí soldado 220997 comunicando a Base que un objeto brillante se acerca a toda velocidad, cambio.

-Recibido –dijo una voz a través de la radio para después de unos segundos decir –Las ordenes de la Base son tirar a matar, repito, tirar a matar.

-Entendido –respondió el guardia de seguridad guardando el arma para luego gritar en voz alta a sus compañeros - ¡Tirar a matar! ¡Las ordenes son tirar a matar!

Tras escuchar las ordenes todos los guardias prepararon sus armas para el combate, pero justo antes de que siquiera jalaran el gatillo una esfera de fuego traspaso la reja que servía de entrada a las instalaciones impactando en las cajas haciéndolas explotar y lanzando a los guardias de seguridad por el aire.

\- ¡Mantenga la posición! ¡Mantengan la posi…! ¡Ahhhh! –grito el guardia de seguridad mientras salía volando de los aires en cuanto una esfera hecha de aire impacto en su cuerpo haciendo que cayera sobre unas cajas.

\- ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! –ordenaba otro guardia de seguridad a sus compañeros quienes empezaron a disparar sin darse cuenta que detrás de ellos una raíz vegetal comenzaba a salir del suelo.

Cuando todos ellos voltearon hacia atrás recibieron un fuerte golpe por parte de aquella extraña raíz que además termino por aprisionarlos al igual que a los otros guardias que se encontraban en la instalación.

Fue entonces que un grupo numeroso de vehículos terrestres no tripulados salieron de las bodegas del complejo con sus armas listas para destruir al o los responsables de atacar las instalaciones.

-Preparando misil –dijo uno de los vehículos mientras una compuerta que estaba en la parte de enfrente del vehículo se abría mostrando varios misiles listos para ser lanzados contra el objetivo.

Pero justo antes de poder disparar un rayo color dorado traspaso al vehículo destruyéndolo y haciéndolo explotar, el resto de las máquinas intentaron responder al ataque disparando sus misiles, pero de forma increíble estos regresaron nuevamente hacia ellos como si algo o alguien los hubiera tomado con las manos como si fueran pelotas de béisbol para regresarlos a sus lanzadores.

Los vehículos fueron destruidos por sus propios misiles y en medio del fuego producido por estos apareció una misteriosa chica de cabello lacio color negro, piel clara, ojos cafés, tenía unas alas de ángel en su espalda, en sus brazos tenía un extraño tatuaje con forma de enredaderas mientras que en sus palmas tenía un extraño símbolo de forma circular. Ella estaba vestida con una armadura plateada que tenía el símbolo de unas alas grabadas en el pecho mientras que en sus piernas utilizaba unas botas del mismo color pero que en las puntas tenía pintadas unas lunas menguantes de color dorado.

La misteriosa chica camino hasta llegar al patio principal del complejo en donde se encontraba parado un hombre de piel clara, cabello rubio, ojos color azul y que usaba un elegante traje negro.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya –dijo el hombre sonriendo de forma maliciosa –Miren a quien tenemos aquí, al ave rapaz destruye máquinas y que además me ha hecho perder mucho dinero.

-Se acabó el juego Dr. Valknut –respondió la chica mirando enojada al hombre de cabello rubio –Es momento de que respondas por todo el daño que tus armas han provocado.

-Mis armas mantienen la paz mundial –dijo el Dr. Valknut al tiempo que sacaba una rosa del interior de su traje –Acaban con todas aquellas amenazas que representan un peligro para la humanidad.

-Bonita forma de pensar proveniente del sujeto cuyas armas son vendidas principalmente a los grupos terroristas y del bajo mundo –dijo la chica mirando con odio a aquel hombre.

-El dinero mueve al mundo niña y de ese dinero viven mis trabajadores que se encargan de arriesgar sus vidas por la paz del mundo, en cambio tú solo destruyes empleos y arruinas los sueños de cientos de personas.

\- ¡EJEJEJEJE! ¿Trabajadores con sueños? Como los millares de empleados que tienes en China, en Corea del Sur, en África o aquí en México cuyos sueldos son tan miserables que no pueden comprar lo básico para vivir, ¿De esos trabajadores hablas?

-Ah… ahora resulta que incluso eres una líder social ¡AHAHAHAHA! –dijo riendo burlonamente el Dr. Valknut para luego decir –He de reconocer que tus poderes han sido todo un problema para mí y para mi empresa, pero hoy… –decía el hombre al tiempo que presionaba un botón que estaba en el reloj que llevaba puesto en su muñeca derecha haciendo que el suelo del patio principal se abriera y de este saliera un enorme robot color gris con tentáculos mecánicos en su espalda –…Tú me darás ese poder pequeña ave rapaz.

\- ¡EJEJEJEJE! ¡Adelante Dr. Valknut! –dijo de forma desafiante y sonriendo la chica haciendo que los tatuajes de sus brazos y el símbolo circular de sus palmas se iluminara - ¡Da tu mejor golpe!

-No sabes cuánto ansió hacerlo –respondió el Dr. Valknut sonriendo y presionando el botón del reloj con lo cual hizo que el robot comenzara a funcionar.

La chica abrió sus alas y comenzó a lanzar varios rayos color dorado hacia el robot sin producirle un fuerte daño, fue entonces que con sus manos hizo aparecer varias esferas de fuego que lanzó contra la maquina sin producir en ella ningún rasguño.

-Mi turno –dijo el Dr. Valknut presionando el botón de su reloj haciendo que el robot golpeara a la chica haciéndola estrellarse contra una pared - ¡EJEJEJEJE! ¿Cansada mocosa?

\- ¿Eso es todo? –pregunto la chica de forma desafiante poniéndose de pie y volviendo a abrir las alas para volar.

El robot nuevamente intento atacarla, esta vez con los tentáculos, pero la chica consiguió esquivarlos fácilmente durante unos segundos haciendo que los mismos se terminaron enredando entre ellos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible! –exclamo incrédulo el Dr. Valknut al ver que su creación estaba siendo humillada por la chica.

\- ¡Ey Valknut! –grito la chica desde el cielo mientras hacía aparecer una esfera dorada y que al lanzarla se transformó en una alargada cadena - ¿Quieres ver como destruyo a tu creación?

-No te atreverías –respondió el Dr. Valknut enojada y mirando con odio a la chica.

\- ¡Si me atrevo! –grito la chica lanzando la cadena dorada hacia una de las chimeneas del complejo industrial amarrándola para luego tirar de ella provocando que la misma se partiera y cayera sobre el robot destruyéndolo.

La máquina al recibir el golpe exploto mientras que el Dr. Valknut se ocultó detrás de unas cajas para después comenzar a toser debido al humo y los escombros que se habían provocado a raíz de la pelea.

-Bueno Dr. Valknut –dijo la chica volando y sacando un celular que tenía guardado en una de sus botas para tomarle una foto al hombre de cabello rubio y al robot destruido –Se me hace tarde y por hoy te salvas de la cárcel, pero no dudes en que volveremos a vernos en alguna de tus chatarreras –la chica le mando un beso al hombre y con un tono burlón le dijo –Adiosito Doc.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí cobarde! –gritaba el Dr. Valknut enojado - ¡Esto no ha terminado! ¡Pagaras tus burlas con tu sangre! ¡Nadie se burla del Gran Dr. Valknut! ¡Nadie! –en ese momento una pequeña caja calló en la cabeza del hombre, el cual al recibir el golpe comenzó a tambalearse diciendo - ¡Ay mamá! ¡Veo estrellas y pajaritos!

El hombre cayo en el suelo inconsciente mientras que la chica se alejaba volando de las instalaciones al tiempo que observaba desde el cielo como varias patrullas de policía y camiones de bomberos se dirigían rápidamente hacia el complejo industrial.

-Ah… otra misión cumplida –dijo ella con satisfacción mientras volaba rápidamente en dirección al Periférico Ecológico dando vuelta a la izquierda dirigiéndose hacia una zona llena de rascacielos y zonas residenciales de clase alta –Ah… Angelópolis, hogar dulce hogar –dijo la chica tomando un respiro de alivio para volar hacia una de las zonas residenciales que estaban en el área.

Angelópolis era una zona llena de edificios, centros comerciales, escuelas particulares y zonas residenciales donde vivía la gran mayoría de la clase alta de la Ciudad de Puebla, la cual era una ciudad llena de innumerables problemas, especialmente la delincuencia que era la mayor de todas como en todas las ciudades de México, solo que Puebla se había distinguido por el incremento en secuestros, robos, asesinatos y demás actos delictivos que la colocaban entre los lugares más peligrosos del país.

La chica había hecho el esfuerzo por combatir dichos problemas, muchas veces con éxito, pero para su desgracia cada criminal que capturaba era liberado de inmediato por los jueces que siempre se basaban en el argumento de no tener pruebas suficientes o denuncias contra aquellos transgresores de la ley.

-Ah… creo que es la última vez que estoy aquí –decía con un tono triste la chica mientras descendía en el techo de una elegante casa color crema - ¿Qué hará sin mi esta ciudad? Podría huir si quisiera, pero mis padres saldrían a buscarme y no quiero hacerles pasar un mal momento –decía la chica mientras abría una compuerta secreta que estaba en el techo y el cual daba acceso al ático –Más mi padre que está enfermo del corazón, desaparecer sería algo que no podría digerir –la chica bajo al ático y estando en él cruzo los brazos haciendo que su traje, alas y las marcas tanto de sus brazos como de sus manos desaparecieran para dar paso a una chica normal de cabello lacio color negro, piel clara, ojos cafés, la cual usaba un uniforme colegial compuesto por suéter color azul rey, falda tableada color gris, calcetas blancas y zapato escolar negro -Ah… solo espero que esto de la mudanza no me cause muchos problemas.

\- ¡Ángela! ¡Ángela! ¿Dónde estás Ángela? –interrumpieron unos gritos provenientes de la casa.

\- ¡Aquí estoy mamá! –respondió la chica asomándose por la compuerta que llevaba al ático.

-Ángela –dijo un poco enojada una joven mujer de piel morena, cabello lacio color café, ojos cafés y que usaba una blusa de vestir blanca, falda negra y zapatos de tacón del mismo color –Te he estado buscando por todos lados, ¿Dónde estabas?

-Yo… lo siento mamá –dijo la chica apenada –Es solo que con la mudanza solo quería pasar un poco de tiempo en el ático para… recordar mi infancia.

-Ya no la regañes amor –dijo con un tono comprensivo un hombre de piel blanca, cabello negro y que tenía un marcapasos en su pecho –Para una adolescente como ella es muy difícil dejar atrás todo esto.

-Ah… lo sé Rafael –dijo la mujer tranquilizándose –es solo que me preocupa el bienestar de nuestra hija.

-Confía en ella como yo lo hago Tonantzin –respondió el hombre dándole un beso a la mujer –Ella es una chica fuerte y sé que puede cuidarse tanto aquí como en otro lugar, ¿verdad Ángela?

-Si papá –dijo la chica quien bajo por las escaleras del ático para darle un abrazo a su padre –Te quiero mucho papi.

-Yo también mi amor –dijo el padre correspondiendo al abrazo de la chica.

-Señor –dijo un hombre vestido de manera elegante –El vuelo a Metrópolis saldrá en unas horas por lo que debemos estar en el Aeropuerto lo más pronto posible.

-Gracias Carlos, ve a arrancar el coche –ordeno el padre de Ángela a aquel hombre.

-Si señor –dijo el hombre asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- ¿Metrópolis papá? –pregunto impresionada Ángela ya que, aunque su padre había dicho que se mudaban, jamás pensó que sería a dicha ciudad.

-Metrópolis cariño –respondió el padre sonriendo y caminando hacia las escaleras en compañía de su familia para después salir de la casa, subir a una limosina que les aguardaba y dirigirse al aeropuerto rápidamente dejando atrás su antiguo hogar.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno lectores, este fanfic lo hice porque honestamente la serie de DC Súper Hero Girls del 2019 (Creadora por Lauren Faust) me gustó mucho y si he visto los capítulos (en inglés claro, porque al parecer aun nadie se ha tomado la molestia de subirlos en español XD) por lo que si tengo idea de cómo es este universo.**

**El OC de Ángela es creación mía y no, no es mi OC personal pero sus poderes fueron en realidad un concepto que ya tenía hace tiempo pensado y pues me dije: "Pues quedaría chido en este mundo donde hay superhéroes y superheroínas" y así se me ocurrió la historia que han leído ¡EJEJEJE! **

**Este fanfic es una historia hecha por un fan para fans (si es que ya los hay), los personajes de la serie y su mundo son propiedad de Warner Bros y DC Comics, yo solo hago esta historia por gusto y sin fines de lucro.**

**No olviden dejar su Review si lo desean, así como también agregarlo a Follow Story para que estén al pendiente de las actualizaciones de la historia o a Favorite Story por si les ha gustado el fic.**

**Sin más nos leemos en otro capítulo, que la Princesa Celestia me los cuide XD**


	2. Capítulo 1: Una Chica Nueva en Metrópoli

**Capítulo 1: Una Chica Nueva en Metrópolis**

Un nuevo día había iniciado en la majestuosa ciudad de Metrópolis, las personas se dirigían a sus trabajos, los comercios abrían, los adolescentes y niños asistían a clases con una sonrisa en el rostro listos para aprender cosas nuevas.

Pero Metrópolis no era una ciudad cualquiera, pues aquella ciudad era conocida por ser el hogar de Superman, un hombre conocido a nivel internacional por sus hazañas heroicas en favor del bienestar de la humanidad, especialmente de los habitantes de la ciudad a quienes ayudaba sin distinción.

Sin embargo, él no era el único superhéroe, pues también se habían vuelto conocidas las hazañas llevadas a cabo por un equipo de superheroínas conocidas como las Super Hero Girls, dicho equipo era liderado por Wonder Woman quien junto con la optimista Batgirl, la tenaz Bumblebee, la compasiva Green Lantern, la ruda Supergirl y la encantadora Zatanna luchaba contra varios villanos que amenazaban la paz de la ciudad.

Aunque no eran las únicas, pues también había avistamientos de otros héroes como el veloz Flash, el fuerte Hawkman, el talentoso Green Arrow, el ingenuo Aqualad y el presumido Green Lantern (Hal Jordan).

Metrópolis era una autentica ciudad llena de superhéroes que luchaban por la justicia y el bien, aunque ello no impedía que supervillanos como Lena Luthor, Mr. Freeze, Cheetah, Star Sapphire, Catwoman, Livewire, Poison Ivy, Giganta o Harley Quinn causaran problemas o cometieran crímenes en la ciudad, por suerte siempre los superhéroes y superheroínas salían a detener los malvados planes de estos villanos.

No obstante, aquel día parecía ser un día normal y sin sorpresas, pues desde hacía una semana no se habían reportado avistamientos o problemas en los que se requiriera la ayuda de los superhéroes y superheroínas, lo cual garantizaba paz y bienestar a la población.

En el gimnasio de Metrópolis High School (Una de las escuelas más importantes de la ciudad) varios alumnos se encontraban en la clase de deportes haciendo abdominales, entre estos se encontraba un grupo de seis chicas conformado por Diana Prince, Bárbara Gordon, Kara Danvers, Jessica Cruz, Karen Beecher y Zee Zatara, las cuales llevaban puesto su uniforme deportivo.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… –decía la entrenadora en voz alta mientras observaba detenidamente como los alumnos llevaban a cabo el ejercicio -…nueve, diez, ¡Vamos Hámsteres! ¡Demuéstrenme que valen oro!

-Ah… si sigo así voy a reventar –dijo Jessica sintiéndose fatigada.

-Oh vamos Jessica –dijo Kara riendo –Ni que fuera para tanto.

\- ¡Vamos Karen! ¡Más fuerte! –decía Diana viendo a su amiga mientras hacía las abdominales sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Ay… ya casi –respondió Karen casi llorando y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo.

-Ah… vamos Babs… ¡Tú puedes! –dijo Bárbara tratando de motivarse a sí misma.

\- ¿Por qué abdominales? ¿Por qué? –decía quejándose Zee y dando lo mejor de sí misma.

\- ¡Alto! –ordeno la entrenadora haciendo que todos dejaran de hacer el ejercicio para luego decir –Por hoy es todo, los espero el próximo viernes y espero puedan superar la marca de hoy.

Las seis chicas tomaron un respiro debido a que el ejercicio las había dejado agotadas y bastante cansadas, a excepción de Diana que lucía como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- ¿Alguien quiere agua? –pregunto Zee viendo como los alumnos y la entrenadora se alejaban para después hacer aparecer de la nada con sus manos seis botellas de agua.

-Gracias –respondieron las cinco chicas casi al unísono y tomando las botellas de agua para empezar a bebérselas.

-Realmente fue cansado –dijo Jessica limpiándose el sudor –Ah… los deportes no son lo mío.

-Quizás resistirías más si dejaras la comida vegana –dijo Kara riendo.

\- ¡Kara! –exclamo molesta Jessica mientras el resto de las chicas se reía.

-Pero en serio Jessica deberías tratar de cambiar tus hábitos alimenticios, comer otra cosa aparte de plantas –dijo Kara haciendo que Jessica comenzara a enojarse aún más.

-Ya hermanas, no peleen por algo tan insignificante –dijo Diana tratando de cambiar el tema de la conversación –Mejor hablemos sobre… no lo sé, los números que les enseñan a los humanos en clase.

\- ¿Te refieres a las matemáticas? –pregunto Zee tratando de entender las palabras de Diana.

-Sí, eso –respondió Diana afirmando con la cabeza hasta que de repente escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose.

Las seis chicas voltearon hacia la puerta del gimnasio notando una sombra conocida, sombra que puso en alerta a las adolescentes menos a Diana quien comenzó a sonrojarse al reconocer aquella misteriosa figura.

-Ay no –murmuro Bárbara nerviosa al ver como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse lentamente –Él no otra vez.

-No se preocupen chicas –dijo Kara corriendo hacia la puerta y colocándose detrás de esta al tiempo que tomaba con sus manos el bote de basura que estaba cerca de ahí y preparándose para atacar a quien estaba por entrar –Ahorita lo mando de regreso a la Academia Militar.

-Y aquí tenemos el gimnasio de… ¡Ahhhh! –grito adolorido un chico en cuanto recibió aquel golpe por parte de Kara.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Creíste que podrías escapar nuevamente de esta Steve? –pregunto Kara burlonamente y dejando caer el bote de basura.

-Um… Kara –dijo Jessica señalando al chico –Ese no es Steve.

Kara volteo a ver al chico notando que en realidad había golpeado a Oliver Queen, un alumno brillante y popular debido a su pasión por el teatro, el cual se veía visiblemente enojado con Kara debido al golpe que esta le había propinado con el bote de la basura.

\- ¡Je, je, je! Lo siento Oliver –dijo Kara sintiéndose avergonzada y quitándole una cascara de plátano que el chico tenía en su cabeza.

\- ¿Steve? ¿Es en serio? –pregunto el chico sin cambiar la expresión de enojo que tenía en su rostro.

-Um… Bueno es que el traje militar nos hizo pensar que eras él –respondió Kara señalando al chico que llevaba puesto un uniforme militar.

-Como sea –dijo Oliver tomando un respiro para calmar su enojo.

\- ¿Estas bien? –pregunto una voz femenina que llamó la atención de las chicas.

Fue entonces que las seis voltearon hacia la puerta y vieron como una chica de cabello lacio color negro, piel clara, ojos cafés y vestida con un suéter azul marino, una falda tableada gris y botines color negro entraba al gimnasio llevando tres cuadernos en sus manos.

-Um… espero no interrumpirlas –respondió apenada la chica al ver a las seis chicas –Si provoque algún problema, yo… lo siento.

-Oh no tienes que disculparte hermana –dijo Diana acercándose a la chica para después darle la mano diciendo –Yo soy Diana Prince.

-Mucho gusto –dijo la chica aceptando la mano de la chica –Yo me llamo Ángela Ramírez.

-No eres de aquí, ¿verdad? –pregunto Jessica acercándose a la chica.

-No, vengo de México –respondió Ángela.

\- ¡México! –grito emocionada Bárbara – ¿Entonces sabes preparar burritos?

-No exactamente –respondió Ángela riendo un poco ante las palabras de Bárbara –Papá me acaba de inscribir y pues le pedí a Oliver que me diera un recorrido para conocer mejor la escuela.

\- ¿Y qué te ha parecido Metrópolis? –pregunto Karen con más confianza a la chica.

-Tienen una ciudad muy grande y bastante hermosa –respondió Ángela sonriendo.

-Por lo que veo tienes un muy buen gusto de la moda –dijo Zee acercándose a la chica y viendo el look que llevaba puesto.

-Lo mismo digo, creo que el tuyo es también un look muy… muy… -decía la chica poniéndose nerviosa y viendo hacia la palma de su mano derecha de donde salía un ligero destello –Um… yo… tengo que retirarme.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero todavía no hemos terminado –dijo Oliver Queen sorprendido por el repentino cambió de actitud de la chica.

-Yo… recordé que tengo… un asunto urgente –respondió Ángela colocando sus manos detrás y caminando hacia atrás para evitar que las chicas se percataran del destello que salía de su mano derecha, pero Kara al estar parada cerca de la puerta fue la única que pudo ver el extraño destello –Fue un gusto conocerlas chicas… ¡Las veo mañana! –grito Ángela quien salió corriendo por el pasillo mientras se esforzaba por ocultar el destello que ahora empezaba a salir de ambas manos.

-Okey… eso si fue raro –dijo Jessica confundida y sin entender el repentino cambio de actitud de la chica.

-Um… ¿No será que le dijiste algo ofensivo Zee? –pregunto Diana viendo con una mirada acusadora a su amiga.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Solo dije que tenía un buen gusto por la moda, ¿acaso eso es ofensivo? –pregunto Zatara con indignación ante la acusación de su amiga.

\- ¡¿Acaso no lo vieron?! –pregunto Kara a sus amigas - ¡Su mano estaba brillando!

\- ¿Brillando? ¿Cómo cuando Zee hace sus trucos de magia? –pregunto Jessica incrédula a las palabras de Kara.

-Pues no exactamente, pero algo parecido –respondió Kara –Esa chica no es normal y honestamente pienso que ella oculta algo.

-Kara no digas tonterías –dijo Jessica –Esa chica es muy normal y como cualquier chica de nuestra edad tiene sus propios problemas e intereses personales. Tal vez tenía cita con su novio, sus padres querían comer con ella, no lo sé.

\- ¡Tú! –grito Kara señalando a Oliver quien estaba a punto de salir del gimnasio - ¡Tú eres su cómplice! ¿Qué sabes de ella Green Arrow?

\- ¡Shhh! Baja la voz Kara –dijo Oliver molesto y tratando de callar a la chica –Estamos en la escuela y tu bien sabes que cuando estamos aquí no podemos decir quiénes somos.

-Pues más te vale decirme que sabes de ella si no quieres que te estrelle contra la pared –dijo Kara viendo con ojos amenazantes al chico.

-Ya Kara tranquilízate –dijo Jessica tratando de calmar los ánimos de la chica –Estas exagerando solo por un producto de tu imaginación.

-No fue ningún producto de mi imaginación Jess, estoy segura de que vi un resplandor en sus manos –respondió Kara tratando de convencer a sus amigas, pero al ver que estas la veían con incredulidad tomo un respiro y dijo -No me creen, ¿verdad?

-Pues… tomando en cuenta que es nueva y no la conocemos yo diría que no –respondió Karen.

-Ella oculta algo y se los voy a demostrar –dijo Kara segura de sí misma para después salir del gimnasio no sin antes dirigirle una mirada amenazante a Oliver para luego tomarlo del brazo y jalarlo afuera diciendo –Tú vienes conmigo, hay mucho de lo que debemos hablar Robín Hood.

\- ¡Ouch! ¡Ten cuidado Danvers! ¡Ese traje es carísimo! –gritaba molesto Oliver al tiempo que era llevado del brazo por Kara.

-Tanto drama por una chica nueva, ¿Esto es normal en el mundo de ustedes los humanos? –pregunto Diana a sus amigas quienes aún estaban en el gimnasio.

-Yo digo que solo está un poco confundida –respondió Jessica cruzando los brazos.

-Son los celos de Kara –dijo Zee –Creo que a ella no le caen bien los extranjeros.

-O quizás conoce a esa chica y solo busca una revancha con ella por alguna razón –dijo Karen rascándose la cabeza.

-Pues de hecho Ángela me parece una chica bastante interesante –dijo Bárbara –Creo que Kara solo quiere ser su amiga y quiere saber cómo acercarse a ella. Además, ¿Qué podría ocultar ella? ¿Acaso una identidad secreta?

Las cinco chicas comenzaron a reír debido a la última pregunta de Bárbara para después dirigirse juntas hacia los vestidores del gimnasio.

* * *

Mientras tanto en uno de los muelles ubicados en Ciudad Gótica (Ciudad vecina de Metrópolis) un buque de carga con varios contenedores que tenían escrito_ Olympus Industries_ con el símbolo de un átomo a su lado se encontraba anclado al tiempo que varias grúas empezaban a descargar cada uno de los contenedores que eran transportados por varios camiones que tenían pintado en sus puertas el logo de un paraguas y un sombrero de copa.

Cerca del barco se encontraba un hombre vestido con un traje elegante quien se encontraba contando varios fajos de billetes que estaban dentro de un maletín mientras era observado por un hombre vestido con una chamarra negra y acompañado por varios hombres armados.

-Um… han cumplido con su parte –dijo el hombre de traje sonriendo y acariciando con sus manos los billetes para luego guardarlos –El Dr. Valknut agradece su preferencia y desea de todo corazón que su negocio prospere.

-El señor Cobblepot manda esos mismos deseos para ustedes y su empresa –dijo el hombre de chamarra negra al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano al hombre de traje –Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted.

De repente un fuerte estallido se escuchó interrumpiendo la reunión entre ambos hombres, los cuales voltearon solo para ver con incredulidad como los contenedores habían explotado y se estaban incendiando obligando a todos los presentes a huir dejando a los camiones a merced de las llamas.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! –pregunto molesto el hombre de chamarra al hombre de traje.

-No lo sé –respondió nervioso el hombre de traje mientras observaba con miedo como los contenedores empezaban a explotar.

\- ¡El señor Cobblepot no aceptará una burla como esta! –grito el hombre de chamarra negra enojado al tiempo que le arrebataba el maletín con dinero al hombre de traje –Dígale al Dr. Valknut que el señor Cobblepot no volverá a hacer negocios con él, ¡Vámonos muchachos! –ordeno el hombre a los hombres armados quienes corrieron hacia unos elegantes autos negros para escapar de ahí.

\- ¡No espere! ¡Le aseguro que esto no fue culpa de nosotros! –gritaba el hombre de traje mientras observaba con impotencia como sus clientes arrancaban los autos para irse de ahí.

-Parece que el negocio con las mafias de Ciudad Gótica se terminó –dijo una voz femenina detrás del hombre de traje.

-Debí imaginar que tú estabas detrás de esto –dijo el hombre esbozando una sonrisa para voltear hacia atrás encontrándose con una chica alada que vestía una armadura –Dark Archangel.

-Supongo que a tu jefe no le hará feliz saber que ha perdido otro cliente –dijo burlándose la chica alada, la cual además de la armadura, sus tatuajes y botas llevaba también un antifaz plateado cubriéndole sus ojos.

-No solo te conformaste con destruir nuestras fábricas y camiones en México –respondió el hombre enojado –Ahora también destruyes los cargamentos que enviamos a otros países arruinando los empleos de muchas personas.

\- ¿Arruinar los empleos mal pagados de tu jefe te molesta? –pregunto burlonamente la chica.

-Deja de hablar y mejor pelea –dijo el hombre sacando un objeto cilíndrico de su traje para después presionar un botón rojo que estaba en este haciendo que el objeto se convirtiera en una espada plateada para después cruzar los brazos siendo rodeado su cuerpo por un aura negra que tras disiparse lo mostro con una armadura negra mientras de sus ojos salía un aura morada oscura.

-Nunca cambias Death Knight –respondió la chica sonriendo al ver el aspecto de aquel hombre.

Death Knight corrió hacia la chica para tratar de atacarla con su espada, pero Dark Archangel dio un saltó para después abrir sus alas y desde ahí lanzar varias esferas de fuego contra el hombre de armadura negra quien con su espada las destruía sin sufrir un solo daño.

-Tus trucos baratos no pueden conmigo pequeña niña –dijo burlonamente el hombre dando un gran salto al tiempo que de su espalda salían dos alas mecánicas de color negro con las cuales intento embestir a Dark Archangel.

Ella esquivo el ataque y después lanzó varias esferas de viento tratando de hacer que el hombre se estrellase contra el buque de carga, pero este nuevamente las destruyo para luego volver a atacar a la adolescente quien por tercera ocasión volvió a esquivar el ataque.

\- ¡No te muevas niña! ¡Solo deja que mi espada corte tu cuello y podrás entonces descansar! –gritaba Death Knight al tiempo que seguía a Dark Archangel por el mar de Ciudad Gótica.

\- ¡Espero que tus alas sean naturales! –respondió burlándose la chica.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamo confundido el hombre quien después volteo a ver hacia abajo y vio como un extraño chorro de agua salía del mar mojándolo haciendo que sus alas dejaran de funcionar –Oh no… ¡Ahhhh!

\- ¡No tan rápido Death Knight! –grito Dark Archangel haciendo aparecer una esfera dorada que al lanzarla se convirtió en una cadena con la cual lazo a Death Knight para después lanzarlo hacia el barco estrellándose en este y cayendo en la cubierta donde fue amarrado por la chica rápidamente quien le dijo –Espero que la policía de Ciudad Gótica te mande a Blackgate, dicen que es un buen lugar para que vacacionen los villanos como tú –Dark Archangel se alejó volando y desde el cielo le mando un beso a Death Knight para luego decirle con tono burlón –Adiosito.

\- ¡Maldita pájara! –grito molesto Death Knight al tiempo que se escuchaba el sonido de varias patrullas lo cual hizo que este pusiera una mirada pesimista al tiempo que decía –Ah… lo que faltaba, ser encerrado fuera de casa, espero que el Dr. Valknut no se olvide de mí.

Al mismo tiempo desde el techo de un edificio cercano a los muelles de Ciudad Gótica, el Dr. Valknut acompañado por dos guardaespaldas observaba a Death Knight a través de un telescopio mientras esbozaba una mirada de enojo y decepción hacia el villano cuando vio como este era arrestado por la policía de Ciudad Gótica encabezada por el Comisario James Gordon que al parecer estaba sorprendido por encontrar a un enemigo nuevo y nunca antes visto en la ciudad.

-Así que Dark Archangel se mudó a Estados Unidos, ¿eh? –decía Valknut mientras dirigía el telescopio hacia el cielo donde pudo ver como Dark Archangel se dirigía rápidamente hacia una ciudad que estaba a varias millas de ahí para después guardar el telescopio diciendo –Todo está marchando de acuerdo al plan, ahora solo falta la siguiente fase y finalmente podre deshacerme de esa rata con alas.

\- ¿Está seguro de eso señor? –dijo un robot rojo que estaba detrás de Valknut y sus guardaespaldas –Hablamos de una ciudad donde hay superhéroes y superheroínas, es como entrar a una trampa para ratones y en donde podríamos ser capturados en cualquier momento.

-Los superhéroes de aquí comparten la misma idea que yo pedazo de hojalata –respondió molesto Valknut al robot –Ellos quieren la paz mundial y yo soy el único que la garantizo, puedo asegurarte que ninguno de ellos se interesara en detenerme, además de que en esa ciudad tengo a un muy buen aliado. Solo hay que hacerle una visita sorpresa ¡Je, je, je, je! ¡AHAHAHAHA! Vámonos, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer –dijo Valknut guardando el telescopio y caminando hacia la puerta para salir del edificio de forma discreta.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno lectores (que son poquitos XD) espero les haya agradado este capítulo, no olviden dejar su Review si lo desean así como también darle Favorite Story al fic o Follow Story por si quieren estar al pendiente de los siguientes capítulos.**

**Nos leemos pronto el siguiente capítulo :D**


	3. Capítulo 2: Un Encuentro de Superheroína

**Capítulo 2: Un Encuentro de Superheroínas **

El reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde, en el interior de la cafetería y dulcería _Sweet Justice _las cinco amigas de Kara Danvers se encontraban sentadas disfrutando de algunos helados al igual que muchos adolescentes de Metrópolis High School quienes acostumbraban a ir a dicho lugar para pasar un buen rato entre amigos.

De repente, Kara entró al lugar con una cara que mostraba decepción y enojo, se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigas, se sentó y agacho la cabeza al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro para tranquilizarse.

\- ¿Qué tal el interrogatorio Kara? ¿Averiguaste algo de tu resplandor imaginario? –pregunto Bárbara a la chica con una sonrisa burlona.

-No quiero hablar de eso –respondió Kara cansada y a la vez desanimada.

-No golpeaste a Oliver, ¿verdad? –pregunto Jessica preocupada por su amiga.

-No Jess, no lo golpee, pero ganas no me faltaron de hacerlo –respondió Kara golpeando la mesa con su puño derecho en señal de frustración.

-Ah… Kara, ¿No será que tienes envidia de la chica nueva? –pregunto Zee al tiempo que se maquillaba.

\- ¿Envidia? ¡Ja! ¿Por qué habría de tener envidia? –pregunto Kara burlándose de la pregunta que le había hecho la maga.

-Pues es que fue bastante raro que te molestaras con Oliver solo por culpa de esa chica –respondió Karen mientras bebía una malteada - ¿Acaso la conoces?

-No, obviamente no la conozco y jamás la había visto en mi vida –respondió Kara –Lo que más me molesta es el hecho de que ustedes no me crean.

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que te creamos? Lo que dices no tiene sentido y más cuando es una chica que apenas conocemos –dijo Diana al tiempo que comía su helado.

-Ah… lo que digas –respondió Kara estirando los brazos y lanzando un bostezo al tiempo que se recostaba en su asiento.

\- ¡Corte informativo! –dijo una voz masculina proveniente del televisor del local haciendo que todos los chicos que se encontraban en el establecimiento voltearan a ver la pantalla donde aparecía una reportera que estaba transmitiendo desde uno de los muelles de Ciudad Gótica.

-Buenas tardes a todos me encuentro reportando desde el Muelle Sur de Ciudad Gótica –saludo la reportera mientras detrás de ella se encontraban algunos bomberos que apagaban unos autos incendiados al tiempo que la Policía de Ciudad Gótica acordonaba el lugar –Hace unas horas se registró un extraño enfrentamiento en los muelles entre los hombres de El Pingüino y una chica que según testigos nunca habían visto por la ciudad. Al parecer los hombres de El Pingüino se encontraban comprando armas de la empresa _Olympus Industries_ propiedad del empresario y científico Víctor Phoenix. Para tener más información del caso está con nosotros el Comisario James Gordon de la Policía de Ciudad Gótica –dijo la reportera acercándose a un hombre de piel clara, pelo y bigote canoso que tenía una libreta en sus manos.

\- ¡Es mi papá! –grito emocionada Bárbara al ver al hombre en televisión.

-Comisario que nos puede decir sobre el caso, ¿Saben quién fue la responsable de todo esto? –pregunto la reportera al Comisario Gordon mientras ponía el micrófono cerca de su boca.

-Hasta ahora no tenemos datos sobre quien fue el o la responsable de detener este crimen, lo único que podemos agradecer es que tenemos en nuestro poder a un peligroso delincuente quien nos contara todo lo sucedido –respondió el Comisario Gordon señalando a Death Knight quien estaba amarrado con una cadena dorada.

\- ¡Wow Diana! No sabía que tenías más de un Lazo de la Verdad o bueno una cadena –dijo Jessica a Diana sorprendida por el objeto con el que estaba amarrado el villano.

-Um… yo no recuerdo tener algo así y mucho menos haber ido a Ciudad Gótica a atrapar a ese malvado –respondió Diana sorprendida por el objeto y dejando a sus amigas boquiabiertas ante aquella revelación.

-Espera, ¿estás diciendo que no fuiste tú quien atrapo a ese sujeto? –pregunto Zee a Diana.

-N-No, de hecho, ninguna de las amazonas poseemos una cadena como esa –respondió Diana señalando al objeto que estaba en la televisión –Tampoco recuerdo conocer a ese villano y creo que ni siquiera lo hemos enfrentado.

-Ahora vamos a hacerle algunas preguntas al prisionero –dijo la reportera acercándose a Death Knight quien era subido a una camioneta de la policía para ser trasladado a la Prisión de Blackgate –Disculpe, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- ¿Estamos en vivo? –pregunto Death Knight a la reportera mientras veía hacia la cámara.

-Así es –respondió la reportera al villano y colocando el micrófono cerca del prisionero –Hay algo que pueda decirnos sobre este caso.

-Con mucho gusto, este es un mensaje para la rata voladora de Dark Archangel –dijo Death Knight viendo hacia la cámara con un rostro amenazante –Que sepa esa zorra con alas que yo Death Knight y muchos de los que ella ha venido humillando estamos siguiéndole el rastro, mi arresto será una señal para que los demás vengan hasta aquí y la hagan pedazos. Juro que en cuanto pueda voy a buscarla y yo mismo la voy a hacer picadillo para borrarle así esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara… ¡Lo juro!

-Sí, sí, sí, a Blackgate muchacho –dijo un policía cerrando la puerta de la camioneta que arranco rápidamente llevándose al villano hacia la Prisión de Blackgate.

-Bueno… supongo que el mensaje fue revelador ¡je, je, je! –río de forma nerviosa la reportera al no saber cómo reaccionar –En fin, a pesar de la heroica acción aun muchos de los habitantes de Ciudad Gótica se preguntan si esta tal Dark Archangel es una nueva superheroína y si sus acciones solo se limitaran a Ciudad Gótica o si la veremos en alguna otra ciudad.

Mientras los adolescentes continuaban viendo con interés la noticia que se estaba transmitiendo por la televisión, la puerta del establecimiento fue abierta llamando la atención de las seis chicas quienes voltearon solo para ver a Ángela, la cual se acercó al mostrador que era atendido por Barry Allen, uno de los alumnos de Metrópolis High School y que trabajaba en _Sweet Justice_ durante su tiempo libre.

-Hola –saludo Ángela con un tono encantador mientras veía todos los panecillos y dulces que había en el mostrador.

-Hola señorita, ¿Qué le puedo o…? –pregunto Barry quien dejo de hablar al quedar impresionado por la belleza de la chica para después agitar la cabeza y hablar con un tono caballeroso –Este… ¿Qué desea bella dama?

-Quiero una malteada de fresa y una dona de chocolate –respondió Ángela con una sonrisa.

-Um… usted es de buen gusto –respondió Barry peinándose y guiñando su ojo derecho –En unos segundos le entregare su pedido.

-Muchas gracias –dijo Ángela riendo y sentándose en la barra para esperar su pedido.

-Aquí tiene señorita –dijo Barry entregándole a la chica su malteada y su dona –Las mejores donas y malteadas de la ciudad las tenemos aquí.

-Vaya sí que eres veloz –dijo Ángela impresionada al ver que el chico había terminado el pedido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-La velocidad y eficacia son parte de mi código como lo tuyo es la belleza y la elegancia –dijo Barry tomando la mano de la chica para acariciarla.

-Eh… Gracias por tus palabras tan encantadoras –dijo Ángela avergonzada y alejando su mano de la de Barry.

-Nunca te había visto por la ciudad, no eres de aquí, ¿verdad? –pregunto Barry recargándose en el mostrador para ver a la chica cara a cara.

-No, vengo de Puebla –respondió Ángela a Barry mientras bebía su malteada –Una ciudad con muchos problemas como corrupción, asaltos, asesinatos, violaciones, secuestros y… bueno muchas cosas más.

-Um… Puebla es una ciudad que está en México, ¿no? –pregunto Barry Allen sin quitarle los ojos a Ángela.

-Así es, me mude a Metrópolis porque mi padre obtuvo un empleo en LexCorp en el ramo de desarrollo tecnológico –respondió Ángela al tiempo que mordía su dona de chocolate para después darle la mano al chico diciéndole –Por cierto, me llamo Ángela, Ángela Ramírez.

-Mucho gusto Ángela, yo soy Barry Allen –dijo el chico correspondiendo al saludo - ¿Y qué te ha parecido Metrópolis?

-Es una ciudad muy linda y creo que tienen mucha suerte de que tengan a Superman como su protector.

\- ¿Conoces a Superman? –pregunto Barry sorprendido a la chica.

-Todo el mundo lo conoce, sin él la humanidad peligraría y probablemente sería destruida –respondió Ángela para después darle otra mordida a su dona.

-Y ya que hablamos de superhéroes, ¿Conoces a Flash? –pregunto el chico guiñándole el ojo a Ángela.

\- ¿A quién? –pregunto confundida la chica al no reconocer el nombre del superhéroe mencionado por Barry.

-A Flash, ya sabes, uniforme rojo y el superhéroe más veloz del mundo.

-Ah… ya recordé, el que corre como relámpago y puede dar la vuelta al mundo.

\- ¡Exacto! Él superhéroe más…

-Inmaduro –dijo Ángela interrumpiendo a Barry.

-Así es, el más… Espera, ¿qué? –pregunto Barry sorprendido por las palabras de Ángela.

-Inmaduro, es cierto que es la persona más rápida, pero eso no quita que sea alguien inmaduro y que no se tome sus poderes en serio –respondió Ángela al tiempo que sacaba su celular y le mostraba a Barry un video que tenía guardado donde aparecía Flash comiendo burritos - ¿Crees que esto es heroico? Si va a usar ese traje mínimo que sea para ayudar a la gente y no para comer, incluso el pobre vendedor se quedó sin mercancía y sabrá el cielo si por lo menos le pago.

\- ¡ja, ja, ja, ja! Si, que inmaduro es ese Flash –respondió Barry nervioso y a la vez avergonzado para luego decirse así mismo en su mente –Si supiera esta chica que yo soy Flash, en serio que me da vergüenza solo recordar ese día que no pague los burritos.

-Oye Barry, ¿Te sientes bien? –pregunto Ángela sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, es solo que tus palabras me dejaron pensando un poco –respondió Barry nervioso al no saber que decirle a la chica, pero en ese momento vio que Oliver Queen entraba al establecimiento, por lo que sonriendo maliciosamente pregunto - ¿Y qué opinas de Green Arrow?

\- ¿De quién? El Peter Pan dispara flechas –respondió Ángela sin darse cuenta que Oliver Queen había escuchado sus palabras.

\- ¿Cómo que el Peter Pan dispara flechas? –pregunto molesto Oliver Queen y dirigiéndose al mostrador.

-Hola Oliver, ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Ángela sorprendida de volverse a encontrar al chico.

-Resulta que vengo a tomarme un cupcake y un café todas las tardes, pero hoy escucho que cierta chica nueva habla mal de Green Arrow –respondió molesto Oliver.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Yo solo doy mi opinión sobre él, no es obligatorio que me simpatice el Peter Pan con flechas –dijo la chica quien continúo bebiendo su malteada ante la mirada molesta de Oliver, el cual volteo hacia varios lados, pero centro su mirada en Diana quien desde lejos veía la escena.

\- ¿Y qué opinas de Wonder Woman? –pregunto Oliver con una sonrisa maliciosa a Ángela.

-Ella es una gran superheroína, fuerte, amable y bondadosa, aunque un poco tonta –respondió Ángela quien saco nuevamente su celular mostrándole a Oliver un video donde aparecía Wonder Woman arrodillándose ante una estatua de Zeus que estaba en el Museo de Metrópolis.

\- ¡¿Tonta?! –exclamo molesta Diana quien había escuchado las palabras de Ángela por lo que se acercó hacia la barra y le dijo -En el nombre de Hera, ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a una amazona?

-Oh, hola Prince –saludo Ángela sin sentir algún arrepentimiento por lo que había dicho –Pues yo solo estoy opinando, no le hago daño a nadie por expresar mi forma de pensar. Además de que… -en ese momento la chica dejo de hablar y oculto sus manos entre sus piernas debido a que pudo percatarse que un ligero brillo emanaba de estos –Yo… tengo un asunto urgente –dijo la chica apresurada y sacando de una de las bolsas de su suéter un billete de cien dólares que dejo en la barra para después guardar su celular y salir corriendo del lugar –Gracias Barry, te veo luego.

\- ¡Oye olvidaste tu cambio! –grito Barry tomando el billete y sacando de la caja registradora un billete de cincuenta dólares.

\- ¡Quédatelo! ¡Es tu propina! –grito la chica saliendo a la calle y corriendo.

-Que chica tan maleducada –dijo Diana indignada y molesta –Creí que sería más…

De repente una explosión se escuchó afuera de _Sweet Justice_ haciendo que todos los chicos voltearan asustados hacia atrás incluidos Barry, Diana, Oliver, así como las cinco amigas de Prince.

-Educada –dijo Diana terminando la oración para correr hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigas y decir –Hermanas, es la hora de luchar contra la injusticia –Diana presiono el popotero de la mesa haciendo que esta descendiera junto con todas las chicas para después de unos segundos volver a ascender apareciendo en su lugar Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Zatanna, Green Lantern, Supergirl y Bumblebee quienes corrieron hacia la puerta del local para salir a la calle.

* * *

Afuera del establecimiento las calles eran un caos, los habitantes corrían hacia todos lados buscando donde esconderse mientras que desde los cielos una adolescente de cabello lacio negro, piel morena, con glifos mayas pintados en sus mejillas y vestida con armadura azul marino, falda color jade, con un tocado en forma de serpiente adornado con plumas de quetzal y que llevaba a un conejo en el hombro se encontraba flotando sobre una extraña aura azul de la cual salían varios rayos azules que al tocar el suelo explotaban.

-Que hermoso paisaje, ¿no lo crees Kimi? –pregunto la chica al conejo mientras observaba la destrucción que se producía gracias al aura azul en la que estaba acostada –Una ciudad llena de humanos, humanos horrendos que destruyen lo que los dioses hemos creado pero que ahora reciben su castigo.

-Con que te gusta destruir ciudades, ¿no? –pregunto una voz femenina detrás de la chica.

-Si –respondió la chica volteando y encontrándose a Supergirl detrás de ella - ¿Y tú quién eres querida?

-Supergirl y estoy aquí para darte una buena paliza –respondió la chica tronando los dedos - ¿Quién eres y a que has venido?

-Yo soy Ixchel, Diosa de la Luna –respondió la chica mandando un beso mientras que de sus dedos salía un aura color azul marino –Vengo porque ando en búsqueda de una presa a la cual debo eliminar, así que si no te molesta puedes largarte a volar y dejarme continuar con mi trabajo.

-Vienes por esa tal Dark Archangel, ¿no es así? –pregunto Supergirl al reconocer que aquella misteriosa villana nunca la había visto en la ciudad.

-Sí, esa entrometida ya me debe varias y quiero atraerla para darle una lección –respondió Ixchel recostándose nuevamente mientras acariciaba su conejo.

-Pues lamento decirte que ella no está, así que… ¡Ahhhh! –grito Supergirl a punto de golpear a la chica quien chasqueo sus dedos haciendo aparecer un escudo que la protegió del golpe de Supergirl quien no podía creer que su fuerza no destruyera el escudo.

-Ahora es mi turno –respondió la chica chasqueando nuevamente los dedos para que un rayo color azul golpeara a Supergirl lanzándola por los aires y alejándola de ella –Pobre mortal, queriendo ponerse a la altura de una diosa como yo ¡Ahhhh! –grito asustada la chica sintiendo como el aura donde volaba era destruida y ella caía desde el cielo.

Green Lantern se lanzó hacia ella para atraparla en sus brazos junto con su conejo, pero Ixchel chasqueo los dedos y otra aura la protegió de caer en el suelo para después descender lentamente hasta el suelo donde la esperaban Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Bumblebee y Zatanna.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, cuatro mortales que quieren terminar con una diosa, pero ninguna de ustedes es la mortal a la que busco –dijo Ixchel chasqueando sus dedos y creando un escudo alrededor de ella –Evitemos problemas quieren, no quiero lastimar a ninguna de ustedes.

-En el nombre de Zeus te ordeno que detengas esta destrucción –ordeno Wonder Woman sacando su espada y preparándose para luchar.

\- ¿Detener esta destrucción? ¡¿Y la destrucción de los humanos qué?! –pregunto Ixchel mirando con enojo a las cuatro chicas mientras levantaba las manos haciendo que las coladeras de las alcantarillas de la calle salieran volando y de estas salieran unos gigantescos brazos de agua –Ellos no tienen piedad por la creación, has destruido bosques, han contaminado los mares y han matado a los animales. Si ellos pueden hacer eso sin remordimiento, ¡¿Por qué yo no?!

-Porque eres una sádica que se divierte con el sufrimiento de gente inocente en lugar de castigar a los verdaderos culpables –dijo una voz femenina detrás de Ixchel al tiempo que una cadena dorada amarraba a la villana.

Wonder Woman y sus compañeras impresionadas voltearon encontrándose con una chica alada, vestida con armadura, con tatuajes en sus brazos y usando un antifaz plateado que cubría sus ojos.

-Ya me extrañaba que no aparecieras gallinita –dijo Ixchel liberándose de la cadena destruyéndola y la cual desapareció convirtiéndose en polvo dorado –Tenía razón Death Knight, tienes muchas deudas con nosotros y es hora de que las pagues todas Dark Archangel.

-Yo siempre estoy dispuesta a pelear y no te tengo miedo –respondió Dark Archangel lanzando una bola de fuego contra Ixchel quien la destruyo con un chasquido.

-Tus trucos baratos no van a funcionar maldita traidora –dijo Ixchel chasqueando nuevamente los dedos y haciendo aparecer una lanza –Pelea como una guerrera de verdad y no como una cobarde.

-Si eso es lo que quieres –dijo Dark Archangel invocando con sus manos una esfera dorada que se transformó en una espada dorada –Entonces… hagámoslo a tu manera.

Ixchel se lanzó contra Dark Archangel y ambas comenzaron a pelear a muerte mientras que a unos metros Wonder Woman y las demás chicas solo observaban impresionadas la escena al igual que Green Lantern y Supergirl, está última no le quitaba un ojo de encima a Dark Archangel mientras trataba de identificar a quien podría estar bajo el antifaz.

-Debe ser Ángela, a mí no me engaña –pensó Supergirl –Que curioso que solo salió de _Sweet Justice _y aparece está loca con poderes mágicos.

-Es increíble como pelean ambas –pensaba Green Lantern igualmente viendo impresionada la lucha de ambas chicas –Esa tal Ixchel parece obsesionada con matar a la heroína de la que hablaron en televisión mientras que esta trata de desarmarla, pero no quiere matarla.

Ixchel y Dark Archangel continuaron chocando sus armas hasta que de repente Ixchel logró darle un golpe en el estómago a la heroína alada para después hacerle una cortada en su brazo derecho con la punta de la lanza haciéndola sangrar.

\- ¿Ya te rindes querida? –pregunto Ixchel sonriendo y apuntando su lanza a Dark Archangel quien se sujetaba su herida mientras una lagrima rodaba por sus mejillas debido al dolor.

-Yo… yo… ¡No me rindo! –respondió Dark Archangel sujetando la lanza y arrebatándosela a Ixchel para después soltarle algunos golpes con esta para después romperla peleando así solo con los puños.

\- ¡No me vas a derrotar esta vez! ¡No voy a dejar que me humilles! –grito Ixchel respondiendo a los golpes que le propinaba Dark Archangel y abalanzándose contra ella para estrellarla contra un edificio donde comenzó a golpearla.

\- ¡Y yo no voy a dejar que le hagas daño a otras personas! –respondió enojada Dark Archangel dándole un rodillazo en el estómago a Ixchel para después abalanzarse contra ella y golpearla hasta que la villana chasqueo los dedos haciendo aparecer un cuchillo de obsidiana el cual clavo en el abdomen de la superheroína haciendo que esta la soltara y además cayera en el suelo herida.

\- ¡je, je, je, je! Puedes sentirlo no es así Dark Archangel –dijo Ixchel sonriendo sádicamente mientras la chica con alas tocaba su abdomen viendo como las gotas de sangre manchaban el suelo –Esa es la muerte, la única que llega cuando nadie lo espera y la única que libera a los mortales de su sufrimiento, adiós mi eterna rival –dijo Ixchel chasqueando los dedos para así atraer la espada de Ángela y preparándose para decapitarla, pero de repente un objeto la golpeo en sus manos haciéndola soltar la espada.

\- ¡Ella no está sola! –respondió Batgirl quien saco otros dos batarangs de su cinturón lleno de artilugios –Estamos nosotras para defenderla.

-Insignificante mortal vestida de murciélago, pagaras tu osadía –dijo Ixchel molesta lanzándose contra Batgirl, pero antes de siquiera poder tocarla fue detenida por detrás por Wonder Woman quien la amarro con su Lazo de la Verdad.

-Estas detenida Ixchel –dijo Wonder Woman sujetando fuertemente el lazo para evitar que la villana se escapara.

-Yo no puedo ser detenida tan fácil –dijo Ixchel apunto de chasquear los dedos, pero en ese momento dos auras moradas sujetaron sus manos haciendo que la villana volteara hacia el frente encontrándose con Zatanna quien era la responsable de sujetarla - ¡No! ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡No!

-El mal… nunca… gana –respondió Dark Archangel acercándose adolorida e iluminando su mano que al retirarla mostro que sus heridas habían desaparecido lo cual impresiono no solo a las superheroínas sino también a los ciudadanos que contemplaban la pelea. Dark Archangel le quito el tocado a Ixchel quien cayó en el suelo débil y sin poder para después ser encadenada por la joven alada hasta que llegaron las patrullas de la policía –Adiós Ixchel –dijo Dark Archangel mandándole un beso a la villana y caminando hacia atrás para retirarse volando –Disfruta de tus vacaciones en prisión.

Dark Archangel dio un salto y se alejó volando mientras dejaba atrás los aplausos, así como los gritos de emoción por parte de los ciudadanos de Metrópolis, los cuales comenzaron a rodear a Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Zatanna y Bumblebee preguntándoles si conocían a la chica o si sabían quién era.

\- ¿La conocen? –preguntaba un chico a Wonder Woman.

\- ¿Saben dónde vive? –preguntaba una chica a Batgirl.

-Tiene alas, ¿es una amiga tuya? –pregunto un chico a Bumblebee.

\- ¿Hay una conexión entre ustedes y ella? –pregunto una chica a Zatanna.

-Aun lado, aun lado –dijo Lois Lane acompañada de Jimmy Olsen quien había tomado fotografías de lo sucedido. La joven reportera del _Daily Planetoid_ se acercó hasta Wonder Woman y le dijo –Hola Wonder Woman, soy Lois Lane, quiero decirte que su actuación fue espectacular y quisiera saber si ustedes conocen a esta nueva superheroína.

-Bueno yo… no la conocemos, pero… hay que admitir que fue muy valiente, creo –dijo Wonder Woman sin saber que decir.

-No solo valiente, ¡Es espectacular! –grito emocionada Batgirl al tiempo que abrazaba a la amazona.

\- ¿La integraran a su equipo? –pregunto Lois Lane a ambas chicas.

-Pues… tal vez si, sería un gran elemento para el equipo –respondió Batgirl mientras imitaba unos movimientos de combate diciendo –Solo pensar en cómo luchaba, ¡Fum! ¡Zaz! ¡Jía!

-Um… Batgirl, mejor vámonos de aquí –dijo Bumblebee a su amiga y señalando su cinturón.

-Oh claro –dijo Batgirl lanzando una bomba de humo que disperso a las personas que rodeaban a las superheroínas quienes desaparecieron en cuanto el humo desapareció.

En tanto, Supergirl y Green Lantern observaban desde el cielo asombradas el frenesí que se había formado solo por una pelea que duro algunos minutos además de que ambas no podían creer que la superheroína del noticiero de hace unos momentos hubiera aparecido para ayudarles.

\- ¡Supergirl! ¡Green Lantern! ¡Vengan! –ordeno Wonder Woman desde un tejado donde estaba junto con las otras heroínas.

Las dos chicas descendieron para reunirse con sus amigas y fue que Wonder Woman viéndolas a todas con seriedad le dijo:

-Bueno hermanas, supongo que ya saben de qué hablaremos.

-Así es, vamos a convencer a Dark Archangel para que se una a nosotras –respondió Batgirl emocionada.

-No creo que ella acepte estar con nosotras, si así lo fuera mínimo nos hubiera dado las gracias –dijo Supergirl molesta y cruzando los brazos –Aunque bueno no me sorprende, Ángela de por si nos ve como superheroínas inferiores.

\- ¿Estas bromeando verdad? –pregunto Green Lantern cruzando los brazos y mostrando una mirada de incredulidad.

-Es obvio que ella es esa tal Dark Archangel –respondió Supergirl –Que casualidad que abandona una discusión, sale a la calle y de repente esa villana aparece.

\- ¿Y cómo estás tan segura que Ángela es Dark Archangel? –pregunto Zatanna quien tampoco creía en las palabras de Supergirl.

-Pues… yo… eh… Solo creo que es ella porque en cuanto llegó aquí comenzaron los problemas –respondió Supergirl.

-Escuchen hermanas –dijo Wonder Woman tratando de poner orden en su equipo –Sé que este incidente nos ha dejado confundidas, pero si quieren podemos acercarnos a Ángela y ver si sabe algo.

\- ¿En serio quieres hablar con ella después de que te llamo tonta? –pregunto Supergirl confundida por la decisión de su amiga.

-Tal vez si interactuamos más con ella pueda cambiar –respondió Wonder Woman –Por ahora lo mejor será que nos vayamos a casa, mañana nos veremos en la escuela y resolveremos dudas con ella.

Las cinco chicas asintieron con la cabeza para después separarse e irse de ahí, cada una con rumbo a sus hogares.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en el interior de un baño privado ubicado dentro de una casa que estaba en las afueras de Metrópolis, Ángela se encontraba acostada en una bañera con agua caliente, la chica trataba de relajarse al tiempo que observaba una cicatriz que estaba en su brazo derecho al igual que otra similar la cual estaba en su abdomen.

Ángela toco ambas cicatrices sintiendo un enorme ardor en su cuerpo por lo que tomo una botella de cerámica que tenía a su lado y que contenía un extraño liquido azul, el cual vació en la bañera.

-Ah… Ah… D-Duele… Ah… -murmuro Ángela llorando y sintiendo ardor en su cuerpo –Ah… Ah… R-Realmente… d-debería… dejar esto… i-incluso esas… chicas pudieron con ella… yo no sirvo para… esto…

-Sabes muy bien que no puedes hacerlo –dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza haciendo que la chica incluso se tapara los oídos.

\- ¡No hables ahora! ¡No! –grito Ángela intentando callar la voz proveniente de su cabeza mientras varias imágenes del pasado venían a su mente.

-Eres de la _Legión de los Archangelus_ desde que naciste y por ende este es tu destino –replico la voz que invadía la mente de la chica –No puedes renunciar, ni escapar de ello, tienes que estar dispuesta a sacrificar tu felicidad por el bien de otros.

-Y-Yo… ¡Yo solo quiero una vida normal! ¡No quiero seguir teniendo estos poderes! ¡No los quiero! ¡Ni siquiera los pedí! S-Solo… déjenme ser como antes… quiero ser la Ángela que tenía amigos, la chica que no ponía en riesgo a su familia y a sus seres queridos.

\- ¡No! ¡Eres de la Legión y perteneces a ella! ¡Son tus dones y no los puedes abandonar! ¡Eres de los nuestros al igual que toda tu familia! ¡No vas a renunciar! ¡Jamás! –le respondió la voz al tiempo que varias imágenes venían a la cabeza de Ángela.

-D-Detente… s-solo… ¡Alto! –grito Ángela haciendo que las imágenes desaparecieran al igual que la voz, la chica tomo un respiro de alivio y mientras un ligero resplandor dorado salía de sus ojos murmuro –Ah… no es fácil ser Dark Archangel, no lo es.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno lectores espero les haya gustado este capítulo 2 que me tomo tiempo escribir pero que después de un poco de esfuerzo finalmente pude terminarlo. No olviden dejar su Favorite Story, Follow Story (para que estén al pendiente de las actualizaciones) y si lo desean pueden dejar sus reviews o comentarios.**

**Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto :D**


	4. Capítulo 3: Un Plan Siniestro

**Capítulo 3: Un Plan Siniestro**

La noche había llegado a la ciudad de Metrópolis, la oscuridad y el viento dominaban el ambiente mientras que la luz de la luna acompañaba a los pocos habitantes que aun deambulaban por las solitarias calles de la ciudad encaminándose a sus hogares después de un largo día de trabajo.

Por una de esas calles caminaba un hombre alto vestido con gabardina café, sombrero de fedora del mismo color y el cual iba fumando un cigarrillo.

-Así que esto es Metrópolis –pensaba el hombre admirando los edificios de la ciudad –Realmente me siento algo decepcionado, yo esperaba un poco más de este lugar. Aunque aun no entiendo porque ella elegiría venir a un lugar como este, será que estaba harta de vivir en su ciudad tercermundista o… -en ese momento el hombre volteo a ver el periódico de un puesto donde se encontraba una fotografía de Superman –Simplemente buscaba un lugar donde vivieran fenómenos bonachones como ella.

El hombre continúo caminando por la calle unos minutos más hasta que dio vuelta hacia la derecha entrando en un oscuro callejón por el cual comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta que de repente un hombre pistola en mano salto frente a él apuntándole diciendo:

\- ¡El dinero viejo! ¡Ahora!

\- ¡Je! ¡Je! ¡Je! ¿Por qué habría de dártelo? –respondió riendo el hombre de gabardina café al tiempo que tiraba el cigarrillo en el suelo para pisarlo con su zapato - ¿Por qué tendría que darle mi plata a un pobre diablo como tú?

-No quieras hacerte el gracioso –dijo el asaltante preparándose para tirar del gatillo –Dámelo o si no…

\- ¿O si no qué? ¿Vas a matarme? ¡Je! ¡Je! ¡Je!

El asaltante continuaba apuntando al misterioso hombre con gabardina que reía sin parar, fue en ese momento que decidió abrir fuego contra él, pero de repente un afilado cuchillo salido de la nada le corto la mano haciendo que él lanzara un fuerte alarido de dolor para después caer de rodillas aterrorizado al ver que había perdido una de sus extremidades.

-Esa no es manera de tratar a los turistas cariño –dijo una voz femenina que llamo la atención tanto del asaltante como del hombre con gabardina, los cuales dirigieron su mirada hacia una de las azoteas viendo como en esta se encontraba parada una joven de cabellos rubios, vestida con una armadura griega dorada y que usaba un antifaz del mismo color con el que ocultaba su identidad.

La chica bajo de un salto hacia el callejón sin lastimarse para después caminar hacia el asaltante, quien aterrorizado salió corriendo de ahí tratando de escapar hasta que de repente dos afilados puñales se clavaron en su espalda matándolo instantáneamente y formando un charco de sangre.

La chica y el hombre de la gabardina voltearon hacia otro de los edificios cercanos encontrándose con un joven de cabello café con colmillos, el cual estaba vestido con pieles de animales mientras colgaba de la saliente como si fuera un animal salvaje.

El misterioso chico comenzó reír maniáticamente y a gruñir como si fuera un perro para después saltar hacia donde estaba el cuerpo del asaltante, el cual tomo entre sus brazos para olfatearlo diciendo con voz cavernosa:

-Ah… carne fresca para papá… ¡Y todo para mí! ¡Ji! ¡Ji! ¡Ji! –el joven estaba a punto de clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de aquel cadáver hasta que de repente un misterioso garfio se lo arrebato haciendo que este comenzara a gruñir molesto.

Los tres voltearon a ver hacia uno de los rincones oscuros del callejón de donde salió una hermosa adolescente de piel clara, ojos rasgados, cabello corto color negro que lucía un fino vestido corto color rojo carmesí mientras que en sus ojos llevaba puesto un antifaz de mariposa del mismo color decorado con piedras preciosas.

La adolescente llevaba en sus manos una lanza garfios mientras que en sus piernas tenía unos portadores de armas donde guardaba dos pistolas semiautomáticas.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren a quienes tenemos aquí –decía la adolescente acercándose hacia el lugar donde estaban la chica de armadura dorada, el hombre de gabardina y el joven con colmillos –A la griega, al detective y al caníbal.

\- ¡Grrr! Y tú eres la zorra del vestido rojo ¡Argh! –gruño molesto el joven con colmillos –Tú… maldita china te arrepentirás de robarle su comida a Blood Hunter.

-Si lo que quieres es pelea sabes que cuentas conmigo –respondió la adolescente al momento que guardaba su lanza garfios en el cinturón que llevaba alrededor de su vestido y tomaba las dos pistolas semiautomáticas apuntándole al joven –Me gustaría tener tu cabeza en mi mansión, sería un lindo regalo para mi papi y además le haría un servicio a la comunidad eliminándote monstruo.

\- ¡Grrr! Yo no soy un monstruo, solo soy fiel a mi naturaleza salvaje –respondió Blood Hunter a la adolescente –Al menos no soy hijo de un asqueroso yakuza como tú Ruby, ustedes solo saben envenenar a la gente con drogas o alcohol además de que tu familia mata por placer.

-Son ajustes de cuentas cariño –respondió riendo Ruby al tiempo que preparaba sus pistolas –Simplemente cobramos cuentas, aunque en realidad yo no he venido aquí para pelear contigo, sino más bien para saldar una deuda pendiente con cierta chica.

\- ¡Grrr! ¡No! –grito Blood Hunter gruñendo molesto -Esa chica es mía Ruby… ¡Solo mía! ¡Dark Archangel es comida de Blood Hunter!

\- ¡Je! ¡Je! ¡Je! ¡Je! Están locos si creen que ella le pertenece a alguno de ustedes dos –dijo la chica vestida con armadura dorada riendo por la actitud de ambos chicos –Ella es mi presa, es el trofeo que necesito para recuperar el honor que perdí y por el que fui desterrada de mi pueblo.

\- ¡Eso nunca Artemisa! –grito molesto el hombre vestido con gabardina quitándose el sombrero mostrando un rostro envuelto en una extraña aura negra la cual poco a poco se disipo para dar paso a un rostro similar al de la chica de armadura dorada, fue entonces que esta empezó a hablar con una voz femenina diciendo –Dark Archangel es mía y solo mía, ella me convirtió en un maldito monstruo… ¡En un fenómeno! Si yo no puedo recuperar mi vida… –decía el sujeto al tiempo que sacaba un cuchillo de su gabardina –Yo tomare la suya por derecho.

\- ¡Eso jamás Doppelgänger! –dijo Artemisa sacando una espada que tenía en su armadura –Mi honor vale más que tu miserable vida, por lo que yo seré quien la mate.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Artemisa no se quedará con la cena de Blood Hunter! ¡Rata alada ser comida de Blood Hunter! –dijo Blood Hunter gruñendo y enseñando sus dientes.

-Eso quisieran ustedes –dijo Ruby al tiempo que quitaba el seguro de sus pistolas apuntando hacia los tres villanos –Lamentablemente en este mundo los que tenemos más cerebro y más dinero somos quienes tenemos más derecho a tomar lo que queramos, por lo que Dark Archangel me pertenece.

En ese momento una extraña sombra se colocó detrás de la adolescente y esta se quedó paralizada en cuanto sintió como un objeto tocaba su cabeza, Ruby dio media vuelta encontrándose con un hombre de piel clara, cabello rubio y vestido con una casaca militar roja mientras que en sus manos llevaba un bastón de oro punteado con un diamante, el cual apuntaba a la cabeza de la chica.

-Me da gusto saber que compartimos algo en común muñeca –dijo el hombre sonriendo sádicamente y sin dejar apuntar su bastón a la chica.

-Valknut –murmuro Ruby observando molesta al hombre para después apuntarle también a este en la cara con sus pistolas –Debí imaginar que también estarías aquí buscándola.

-Soy un hombre de negocios como tu padre y lo sabes –respondió el Dr. Valknut riendo y dejando de apuntar con su bastón a la chica –Al igual que tú yo busco cobrar cuentas con cierta superheroína.

-La diferencia entre nosotros es que mi padre termino en la cárcel mientras que tú has logrado evitarla gracias a tu asqueroso dinero Valknut –dijo Ruby sin dejar de apuntar sus pistolas al científico, el cual simplemente sonrió maliciosamente al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

-Ay… pequeña niña, tú aun no sabes nada sobre la vida –respondió el Dr. Valknut - ¿Crees que por ser una asesina y espía profesional ya eres una oponente digna? ¡Je! ¡Je! ¡Je! Pues déjame decirte que no, no lo eres. Además, ¿Por qué la agresión? Estamos entre amigos y una gota de sangre derramada arruina la reunión.

Ruby siguió apuntando durante unos segundos más hasta finalmente decidió guardar ambas pistolas para después cruzar los brazos y viendo seriamente al científico le pregunto:

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Valknut?

El Dr. Valknut esbozo una sonrisa para después comenzar a caminar en medio de aquel grupo de villanos diciendo:

-Retrocedamos el reloj meses atrás, en aquellos tiempos el mundo era un hermoso lugar donde cada uno de nosotros disfrutaba su vida haciendo lo que le gustaba. Yo fabricando mis armas, Blood Hunter asesinando gente en los bosques de Gran Bretaña, Ruby y su padre traficando drogas, armas, gente y alcohol en Asia, Artemisa siendo la mejor guerrera de su pueblo y Doppelgänger logrando grandes avances con su investigación. Todo era lindo de hecho hasta que esa… "superheroína" apareció y entonces nuestras vidas se fueron al caño –dijo Valknut golpeando su bastón contra el suelo –Cada uno de nosotros vio como el mundo que conocíamos se convertía en un lugar donde ya no podíamos actuar de forma libre sin que las autoridades estuvieran siguiéndonos el rastro. Si con Superman o Batman el mundo criminal ya tenía suficiente, ahora tenemos a muchos más como ellos, superhéroes y superheroínas que actúan en contra de compañeros como nosotros. Dark Archangel fue la gota que derramo el vaso, especialmente para mí, ahora gracias a sus malditos actos heroicos yo no puedo siquiera salir de mi laboratorio sin que un representante del FBI o de la Policía este parado en mi puerta pidiéndome que vaya a una audiencia para responder por las armas que vendo al crimen organizado –Valknut volteo a ver a los villanos quienes asintiendo con la cabeza aprobaban las palabras del científico –Solo piénsenlo, si Dark Archangel actúa como una niña buena ante los ojos del mundo, ¿No creen que eso inspiraría a otros a seguir su ejemplo? –los villanos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos aprobando las palabras del Dr. Valknut –Si no le ponemos un freno a ella, pronto todo el mundo va a querer imitarla o peor aún, los superhéroes y superheroínas que deambulaban con sus asquerosas capas por varias ciudades comenzaran a volverse un ejemplo a seguir y entonces tendremos a una legión de idiotas alabándolos mientras que nosotros somos perseguidos y encarcelados.

\- ¿Y qué propones? –pregunto Doppelgänger mientras su rostro volvía a ser cubierto por el aura negra al tiempo que se ponía nuevamente su sombrero –Ella esta oculta aquí en Metrópolis, la Ciudad de los Superhéroes, los cuales no dudo que estén dispuestos a ayudar o defender a una rata como ella.

-Lo sé Doppelgänger, lo sé –respondió el Dr. Valknut de manera serena y sonriéndole al hombre de gabardina –Por eso es que le pedí ayuda a un buen amigo, ¿No es así Luthor? –pregunto Valknut sonriendo.

Fue entonces que de entre las sombras del callejón salió un joven calvo, vestido con pantalón gris, camisa purpura y chaleco suéter color verde, el cual camino lentamente hasta donde estaban los enemigos de Dark Archangel para después darle la mano a Valknut y decirle:

-Es una hermosa noche para hacer negocios, ¿No lo crees Valknut?

-El mejor negocio es aquel en el que todos sacamos beneficios –respondió Valknut soltando la mano de Luthor para después abrazar al chico y viendo al resto de los villanos dijo –Les presento a Lex Luthor, el multimillonario más joven del mundo y dueño de LexCorp, un gran aliado comercial e incluso puedo decir que es el hombre al que necesitamos ahora.

-Valknut me hablo de su problema y creo que hay una manera de atrapar a su superheroína –dijo Lex Luthor sonriendo maliciosamente –Tienen que hacer que ella llegue voluntariamente a ustedes.

\- ¿Voluntariamente? Creo que estas un poco idiota maldito pelón –dijo Artemisa burlándose de Lex Luthor –Dark Archangel no es una superheroína tonta y no se deja engañar tan fácilmente.

-Eso es porque no lo han hecho de una manera correcta –dijo Lex al tiempo que sacaba un pequeño cubo metálico que al apretarlo mostraba un holograma donde aparecían las fotos de Dark Archangel, así como las fotos de Zatanna, Green Lantern, Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Batgirl y Bumblebee –Hoy estas superheroínas ayudaron a Dark Archangel en su lucha contra Ixchel, debemos esperar a que estas seis convivan más y puedan guiarnos a ella.

-Estás loco –dijo Ruby desconfiando del Plan de Luthor –Eso no nos ayuda, nos perjudicaría ya que si se hace amiga de esas superheroínas será aún más difícil capturarla.

-No lo entiendes, ¿cierto? –pregunto Lex viendo a la adolescente cara a cara –La amistad y la fraternidad son armas de doble filo para nuestro plan, pero con estrategia podemos sacarles cierta ventaja a ambas. Solo imaginen que un día capturamos a una de ellas, por amistad y compañerismo todas tendrán que ir a rescatar a su amiga, en cuanto pesquen la carnada caera la jaula y entonces díganle adiós a su superheroína. Pero para ello, debemos primero dejar que se unan más y tal vez después llevar a cabo el Plan.

\- ¿Y cómo esperas que se junte con ellas? –pregunto Doppelgänger quien mostraba interés en el Plan de Luthor.

-Metrópolis tiene muchos villanos y problemas diariamente que pueden ser atractivos para todas ellas incluida Dark Archangel, entre más problemas haya, más convivencia tendrán –respondió Luthor –Tendrá que llegar un momento en el que finalmente se vuelvan amigas o aliadas cercanas, lo que hará más fácil su captura.

-Y tú quieres que nosotros provoquemos esos problemas, ¿verdad, calvito? –pregunto Blood Hunter viendo a Luthor de forma amenazante.

-No necesariamente, tenemos muchos supervillanos y supervillanas independientes que pueden encargarse de mantenerla entretenida –respondió Luthor sonriendo –Ustedes solo se encargaran de liberarlos cada vez que sea necesario, conozco sus habilidades y estoy seguro que si las juntamos podremos lograr cosas maravillosas, ¿Qué dicen?

Los cuatro supervillanos se quedaron pensativos durante unos segundos, ya que por un lado consideraban que el Plan era arriesgado debido a que juntaba a su mayor némesis con otras superheroínas que probablemente eran igual de fuertes como ella, pero por el otro lado la oferta de que esto pondría fin a sus problemas resultaba demasiado tentador, por lo que al final todos asintieron con la cabeza aprobando el Plan de Luthor.

Valknut sonrió al ver que había logrado juntar a todos los enemigos de Dark Archangel en una alianza y que además al contar con el apoyo de Luthor podría hacer uso de la tecnología que este poseía por lo que abrazando al chico volteo a ver a los villanos diciendo:

-Compañeros preparen todo lo necesario para ejecutar el Plan de Lex, el fin de Dark Archangel comienza… ahora ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –rio Valknut al tiempo que la luz de la luna iluminaba el callejón.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno lectores espero les haya gustado este capítulo 3 que me tomo tiempo escribir pero que después de un poco de esfuerzo finalmente pude terminarlo. No olviden dejar su Favorite Story, Follow Story (para que estén al pendiente de las actualizaciones) y si lo desean pueden dejar sus reviews o comentarios.**

**Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto :D**


	5. Capítulo 4: Una Nueva Integrante

**Capítulo 4: Una Nueva Integrante**

Un nuevo día había comenzado en la ciudad de Metrópolis, el sol brillaba y el cielo lucía despejado indicando que sería un día tranquilo, aunque por dentro los habitantes sabían que en su ciudad esto no era del todo cierto, pues en algún momento podría presentarse alguna batalla entre los superhéroes que vigilaban la ciudad y algún supervillano que intentaría hacer de las suyas.

No obstante, ahora la atención de los habitantes no se enfocaba ni en Superman, ni en las Super Hero Girls, ni en ningún otro superhéroe o vigilante enmascarado local, pues todos esperaban la aparición de Dark Archangel, la misteriosa superheroína que había hecho su debut un día antes y que probablemente aquel día tendría que lidiar con alguna otra supervillana o supervillano que buscaba destruirla.

En la residencia de los Ramírez ubicada en las afueras de Metrópolis, Ángela se levantó de la cama con un ligero bostezo, después camino hacia su closet para sacar de este una blusa blanca de vestir, un chaleco suéter color gris, una falda tableada negra y unos botines negros de tacón alto, luego se vistió y finalmente se dirigió al baño para echarse agua en la cara.

Posteriormente bajo a la cocina y se sirvió un plato de cereal con leche al tiempo que encendía la televisión viendo las noticias de la mañana que reportaban varios incidentes menores como accidentes de tránsito o robos simples que fueron frustrados por Superman, el héroe más querido no solo de Metrópolis sino de todo el mundo.

-Realmente aquí si funciona la justicia –dijo Ángela al ver por la televisión como los Policías le daban la mano a Superman como agradecimiento por haber detenido a los ladrones –En Puebla ni las gracias me daban por atrapar a los criminales e incluso los soltaban solo por "falta de pruebas", pero bueno, no es lo mismo el Sistema Judicial Mexicano que el Sistema Judicial Norteamericano.

Ángela continúo desayunando para después lavarse los dientes, tomar su mochila y salir de la casa para caminar por la acera en dirección a la parada de autobús más cercana a su hogar.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues el autobús escolar paso puntualmente por ella, pero al subir se sentó hasta la parte de atrás debido a que se sentía incomoda ante las miradas curiosas de los demás estudiantes quienes al parecer aún no se acostumbraban a su presencia a pesar de que había recorrido los pasillos de Metrópolis High School un día antes acompañada de Oliver Queen.

La chica no le tomo mucha importancia a este asunto y simplemente se recargo en su asiento para relajarse un poco antes de llegar a la escuela, pero el autobús hizo parada en otra esquina donde se subió una chica afroamericana de pequeña estatura, la cual al ver a Ángela se sentó al lado de ella.

-Um… Buenos días Ángela –saludo la chica de manera amable.

\- ¿Te conozco? –pregunto confundida la adolescente al no reconocer a la chica.

-Soy Karen, Karen Beecher y nos vimos ayer en el Gimnasio –respondió la chica afroamericana.

\- ¡Oh claro! Eres la amiga de la chica que golpeo a Oliver con el bote de basura –dijo Ángela soltando una risita al recordar aquella escena que había sido demasiado graciosa.

\- ¡Jejejeje! Si, ella se llama Kara Danvers y pues… digamos que llamaste su atención desde ayer –dijo Karen con más confianza a Ángela.

\- ¿En serio? –pregunto Ángela sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de Karen.

-Sí, de hecho, la mayoría de mis amigas quisieran conocerte mejor y ver si pudiéramos ser… más que compañeras –respondió Karen sonriendo.

-Por mi encantada –dijo Ángela con una sonrisa - ¿Te parece que comencemos tú y yo?

-Um… okey –respondió Karen sorprendida al ver que la chica había accedido de una manera fácil y rápida a hablar con ella –Um… ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

-Mi madre se llama Tonantzin Xicale y mi padre se llama Rafael Ramírez –respondió Ángela sacando su celular y mostrándole a Karen una foto donde sus padres y ella estaban de vacaciones en Chichen Itzá –Mi madre es abogada mientras que mi padre trabaja en LexCorp como científico en el desarrollo de tecnología.

\- ¿LexCorp? ¡Wow! Entonces debes ser muy rica como mi amiga Zee –dijo Karen asombrada y esbozando una sonrisa.

-Pues… si, de cierta manera si, solo que mis padres me han enseñado que debo ser humilde y no vanidosa –dijo Ángela –Por eso me agrada mucho viajar en autobús a la escuela que ir en una limusina aburrida donde lo único que puedo escuchar es: _¿Quiere agua señorita Ángela?, ¿Desea ver Television señorita Ángela?_ Y otras tonterías parecidas.

-Vaya, realmente eres muy diferente a Barbi.

\- ¿Quién es Barbi? –pregunto Ángela confundida al no poder reconocer el nombre que le mencionaba Karen.

-Es una chica que también es rica pero que no se cansa de presumir –respondió Karen –A ella no le agrada perder y mucho menos ser ignorada por otros.

-Si ella actúa así es porque ha de ser muy infeliz en su vida –dijo Ángela sintiendo lastima por la chica que mencionaba Karen –Realmente es una pena que ella siga sin aceptar que no es el centro del universo.

\- ¡Oh ya llegamos! –dijo Karen emocionada en cuanto se dio cuenta que el autobús se detenía frente a la entrada principal de Metrópolis High School –Ven, te mostrare a mis amigas –dijo la chica afroamericana tomando de la mano a Ángela para bajar juntas del autobús.

Las dos adolescentes bajaron y caminaron lentamente hasta las escalinatas de la escuela donde les esperaban Bárbara Gordon, Diana Prince, Zee Zatara, Kara Danvers y Jessica Cruz, las cuales se sorprendieron de ver que Karen iba acompañada por la chica que según Kara era en realidad la superheroína Dark Archangel.

-Hola chicas, les presento a Ángela Ramírez –dijo Karen señalando a la chica que solo permaneció parada a su lado.

-Um… ¿Hola? –saludo Ángela con timidez y sin saber que decir.

\- ¡Hola! Yo soy Bárbara Gordon, pero puedes decirme Babs –saludo una chica de pelo naranja acercándose y dándole la mano a la chica –Déjame decirte que es un placer para mi conocerte y espero que podamos ser amigas, por cierto, ¿Ya conoces a Batman? ¿Tienes sus comics? O… ¡Ahhhh! –grito Bárbara cayendo en el suelo al ser empujada por una chica de pelo negro.

-Hola, yo soy Diana Prince y debo decir que es un gran honor para mí poder conocerte Ángela –saludo la chica de pelo negro dándole la mano a Ángela –Realmente me alegra saber que Karen te haya traído con nosotras, puedo jurarte en nombre de Hera que si te juntas con nosotras te la pasaras muy bien.

-Ejem… mi turno –dijo una chica de pelo amatista haciendo que Diana se hiciera a un lado para luego tomar la mano de Ángela diciendo –Yo me llamo Zee Zatara, hija del Gran Mago Giovanni Zatara y debo decirte que me agrada tu estilo, sé que tú y yo podremos llevarnos bastante bien.

-Yo soy Jessica Cruz –dijo una chica de cabello castaño y que llevaba una gorra de tela verde quien hizo a un lado a Zee para presentarse –Pero puedes decirme Jess, soy una activista en favor de la paz y el medio ambiente, si quieres una mascota o te interesa adoptar un perrito yo puedo ayudarte a… ¡Ahhhh! –grito Jessica cayendo en el suelo al ser empujada por una chica rubia de pelo corto.

-Yo soy Kara Danvers –dijo la chica de pelo corto tomando la mano de Ángela y apretándola haciendo que esta soltara una mueca de dolor –Me alegra saber que estarás junto a nosotras y que podremos llevarnos bien.

-Um… ¿Podrías apretar no tan fuerte? –pregunto Ángela a Kara tragando saliva debido a la mirada intimidante de la chica.

\- ¡Oh lo siento! ¡Jejeje! A veces exagero con mi fuerza –respondió Kara soltando la mano de la chica y sintiéndose un poco apenada.

-Pues… yo me llamo Ángela Ramírez y… soy nueva en esta escuela –dijo Ángela presentándose a todas las chicas –Debo decir que… me da mucho gusto saber que ustedes me dan una muy calurosa bienvenida.

-Ni que lo digas hermana –dijo Diana abrazando a la chica –Te aseguro que vas a disfrutar de nuestra compañía, todas nosotras somos igual que tú.

\- ¿Igual que yo? –pregunto confundida Ángela al no entender las palabras de Diana.

-Sí –respondió Babs parándose frente a la chica esbozándole una sonrisa –Todas sabemos tus secretos.

\- ¿Mis secretos? –pregunto Ángela confundida, pero sintiéndose nerviosa por dentro al no agradarle el rumbo que tomaba dicha conversación –Pero… apenas me conocen.

-Por favor Ángela no es necesario que lo ocultes más –dijo Kara viendo maliciosamente a la chica –Tú eres Dark Archangel, no lo intentes negar.

-Um… yo… no sé de qué hablas ¡Jejejeje! –río nerviosa Ángela al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa fingida a más no poder –Yo soy solo una chica normal y con una vida de lo más normal, no entiendo porque me acusas de ser esa superheroína de la cual no he escuchado nunca antes en mi vida.

\- ¿En serio? Entonces, ¿Por qué brilla tu mano derecha? –pregunto Kara señalando hacia un ligero resplandor que emanaba de la mano derecha de la chica.

-Um… ¿Cuál resplandor? ¡Jejeje! Yo no vi nada –respondió Ángela poniendo sus manos atrás y sonriendo mientras algunas gotas de sudor rodaban por su cara para después voltear a ver a las demás chicas quienes tenían los brazos cruzados al tiempo que observaban con desconfianza a Ángela - ¿Ustedes lo vieron? Eh… yo no ¡Jejejeje! Ah… a quien quiero engañar soy un asco tratando de ocultar mi identidad –dijo Ángela cayendo de rodillas y dándose por vencida para después mostrarle sus manos a las chicas –Su amiga Kara tiene razón, yo soy Dark Archangel, pero por favor no le digan a nadie, ¿sí?

\- ¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Es increíble! ¡Ven con nosotras! –grito emocionada Babs tomando de la mano a la chica para llevársela de la escuela mientras era seguida por el resto de las adolescentes.

-Pero… ¿Y las clases? –pregunto Ángela nerviosa mientras señalaba la escuela.

\- ¡Nah! Eso ahorita no importa, ya iras a clases otro día –dijo Bárbara –Además lo mejor es que podremos… ¡Ouch! –exclamo Babs en cuanto volteo y choco con una persona.

Las siete chicas dirigieron su vista al frente encontrándose con un hombre vestido con camisa blanca, pantalón negro y que usaba lentes, el cual se veía visiblemente molesto al encontrarlas en la calle.

-Um… Hola Señor Chapin –saludo Babs sonriendo de una manera nerviosa mientras que el hombre simplemente negó con la cabeza al tiempo que hacía clics con la lengua.

* * *

Algunos minutos pasaron desde el encuentro entre las siete chicas y el Señor Chapin, el cual se las llevo nuevamente hacia Metrópolis High School para encerrarlas dentro de un salón especial al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza diciendo:

-A detención otra vez como en el Primer Día de Clases y por si fuera poco llevándose a la alumna nueva con ustedes.

-S-Señor Chapin yo…

-Señorita Ramírez, espero que esto le sirva de lección para no volverse a saltar las clases y también para que aprenda a escoger sus amistades –dijo el hombre interrumpiendo a Ángela para después cerrar la puerta dejándola encerrada con las seis chicas.

-No te preocupes Ángela, solo permanecerás aquí hasta que acaben las clases –dijo Kara despreocupada y recargándose en una silla.

-Mejor aprovechemos este momento a solas para hablar sobre tu… identidad secreta –dijo Bárbara susurrando y haciendo con su lengua sonidos que trataban de imitar a los efectos de sonido que ponían en las películas.

\- ¿Y por qué debería confiar en ustedes? –pregunto Ángela de manera desconfiada al tiempo que observaba a las seis chicas –Son civiles comunes y si les digo mi identidad ustedes corren un gran peligro o pueden traicionarme.

\- ¿Civiles? ¡Ja! ¿Crees que esto lo puede hacer un civil? –pregunto burlonamente Zee al tiempo que sacaba una varita mágica de su bolso para después apuntar hacia unos libros que estaban en el salón diciendo -Tup siht os ssalc egnarts niaga.

Tras pronunciar estas palabras los libros se acomodaron en un librero cercano sorprendiendo a Ángela quien se tallo los ojos al no poder creer aquel extraño fenómeno.

-No somos chicas comunes Ángela –dijo Karen para después mostrarle a la chica un extraño medallón de forma hexagonal color amarillo –Nosotras también tenemos una identidad como tú incluso peleamos ayer contigo contra Ixchel.

-E-Espera… ¿Acaso ustedes son…? ¡No! No puede ser cierto, ustedes no son…

\- ¡Oh sí! ¡Somos las Super Hero Girls! –grito emocionada Babs para después hacer sonidos con su boca tratando de imitar nuevamente los efectos de sonido de las películas.

-Pero… ¿Cómo pueden estar en una escuela? ¿Acaso no temen que sus enemigos los descubran? –pregunto Ángela confundida ante la actitud tan relajada de las seis adolescentes.

-Por favor Ángela –dijo Kara de manera despreocupada –No somos tan tontas como para decirle a nuestros enemigos en donde vivimos o cuales son nuestras identidades.

-Por eso es que queríamos conocerte para ver si eran ciertas las sospechas de Kara –dijo Diana acercándose a Ángela para abrazarla –Así podríamos hacerte miembro de nuestro equipo y salvar juntos al mundo.

-Yo… se los agradezco, pero… no puedo aceptar su oferta –dijo Ángela separándose de Diana y sentándose en una de las bancas del salón.

\- ¿Y por qué no? ¡Tus poderes son increíbles! –dijo Jess poniéndose frente a la chica para esbozarle una sonrisa –Oye, no cualquiera controla el agua, las plantas, el aire o el fuego como tú.

-O tiene cadenas doradas mágicas que amarran a los enemigos –dijo Zee colocándose al lado de Jess –Por favor únete, será divertido.

-En serio chicas me gustaría unirme a ustedes, pero simple y sencillamente no puedo hacerlo –respondió Ángela tratando de convencer a las seis chicas.

\- ¿Por qué Ángela? ¿Acaso no te agradamos o qué? –pregunto Kara confundida al no entender porque la chica no aceptaba su invitación.

-N-No es eso… es simplemente que… Ah… por favor siéntense –dijo Ángela poniéndose de pie mientras que las chicas se sentaron para escuchar las palabras de la adolescente, la cual tomo un respiro y con sus manos invoco una esfera dorada que al lanzarla al aire se transformó en un extraño escudo que tenía dos alas en ambos lados mientras que en medio tenía la representación de los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza –Hace miles de años cuando la humanidad empezó a caminar por la tierra varias fuerzas de la oscuridad amenazaron el equilibrio del universo. El Ser Supremo, creador de todo, le entrego a algunos hombres el poder de sus ángeles para que así pudiesen controlar los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza: Agua, Tierra, Viento y Fuego. Pero solo siete familias fueron dignas de poseer el control de todos estos elementos junto con el de la luz, el cual destruía la oscuridad y la devolvía de nuevo a las tinieblas. Los hombres elegidos por el Ser Supremo conformaron una Orden conocida como la _Legión de los Archangelus_, que se encargaría de velar por la humanidad durante miles de años. La familia de mi madre formaba parte de los llamados _7 Principales_, pero se terminaron separando debido a que mi abuela se negó a asesinar a un delincuente a pesar de que el _Código de la Orden_ decía claramente que cualquier delincuente o humano que faltase a las leyes divinas debía ser ejecutado. Mi abuela decidió heredarme sus poderes cuando yo era apenas una bebé, pero la _Legión_ al parecer está consciente de lo poderosa que soy y no ha dejado de perseguirme tratando de convencerme que regrese a la Orden abandonando a mi familia, yo me he negado e incluso he intentado renunciar a estos poderes para no cargar con esa responsabilidad, pero… simplemente no puedo –dijo Ángela chasqueando los dedos para desaparecer la esfera dorada –Además, no quiero que mis enemigos las lastimen o incluso las maten solo por causa mía, sumando que ni siquiera soy una buena superheroína.

-Hermana –dijo Diana poniéndose de pie para acercarse a Ángela y consolarla –Tus poderes son increíbles, si tu abuela te los dio fue porque ella vio algo en ti.

-Agradezco tus palabras Diana –dijo Ángela tomando un respiro y viendo a Diana directamente a los ojos –Pero lamentablemente yo no pienso igual, a veces pienso que tener estos poderes fue lo peor que pudo pasarme.

-Ay Ángela no digas eso –dijo Jess acercándose a la chica para tratar de animarla –Yo también pasé por lo mismo cuando recibí mi anillo de Green Lantern, pero con el tiempo he aprendido que cuando uno tiene estas habilidades es porque probablemente eres la indicada para tomar esta responsabilidad.

\- ¿Tú crees eso? –pregunto Ángela al parecer sintiéndose mejor con las palabras de Jess.

-Si, además ya has derrotado a un villano en Ciudad Gótica tú sola y no necesitaste de nosotras o de otro superhéroe para ganarle –respondió Babs acercándose a la chica para esbozarle una sonrisa - ¡Eres increíble! Serías muy útil siendo parte de nuestro equipo, porfa… ¡Únete a nosotras!

Ángela se quedó callada durante algunos segundos, pues, aunque ella prefería trabajar sola, el tener a alguien cerca que le ayudara no le parecía una mala idea, aunque esto también podría traer riesgos tanto para ella como para las chicas, ya que sus enemigos no eran para nada amigables o por lo menos compasivos como otros supervillanos que había en Metrópolis.

-Ah… está bien chicas, me uno a ustedes –respondió Ángela esbozando una sonrisa, aunque por dentro se sentía insegura por tomar dicha decisión.

\- ¡Oh sí! –grito Babs abrazando a Ángela - ¡Que emoción! Bienvenida Dark Archangel, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás y que la pasaras muy bien con nosotras.

-Eh… si, eso espero –dijo Ángela tratando de separarse de la chica pelirroja que empezaba a apretarla con su abrazo.

-Um… Babs, creo que ya entendió –dijo riendo Zee haciendo que Bárbara soltara a la chica.

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento ¡Jejejeje! –río Babs sintiéndose avergonzada y soltando a Ángela.

-Y bueno, después del castigo, ¿A dónde iremos? –pregunto Ángela a las chicas mientras recuperaba el aire.

-Pues… como bienvenida te llevaremos al mejor lugar que existe –respondió Zee con una sonrisa.

-O sea… -dijo Karen quien estaba emocionada al saber la respuesta.

\- ¡_Sweet Justice_! –gritaron las seis chicas emocionadas al tiempo que la puerta del salón era abierta por el Señor Chapin, el cual al entrar encontró a las siete chicas sentadas y esbozando una sonrisa.

\- ¿Todo bien aquí? –pregunto el hombre sorprendido de encontrar a las siete chicas en su lugar.

-Mmm-hmm Sí, señor Chapin –respondió Zee esbozando una sonrisa inocente.

-Muy bien, bueno, yo, um… olvidé mis llaves –dijo el Señor Chapin saliendo del salón, aunque observando con sospecha a las seis chicas.

-Ya te acostumbraras –susurro Babs en una de las orejas de Ángela –Pero no lo olvides: _Sweet Justice_.

Ángela simplemente sonrió para después tomar un respiro y recargarse sobre la banca al igual que el resto de las chicas quienes solo esperaban que el castigo terminara, aunque todas felices por haber conseguido la amistad de la chica, especialmente Kara quien sonreía por darse cuenta que había tenido razón todo este tiempo y que incluso se imaginaba en algún momento poder restregarle en la cara a su primo Superman que era amiga de la nueva superheroína de la cual ella esperaba se convirtiera en una gran compañera y posiblemente una nueva amiga.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno lectores espero les haya gustado este capítulo 4 que me tomo tiempo escribir pero que después de un poco de esfuerzo finalmente pude terminarlo. No olviden dejar su Favorite Story, Follow Story (para que estén al pendiente de las actualizaciones) y si lo desean pueden dejar sus reviews o comentarios.**

**Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto :D**


	6. Capítulo 5: La Primera Batalla

**Capítulo 5: La Primera Batalla**

El reloj marcaba las 3:30 de la tarde, las calles de Metrópolis se encontraban llenas de transeúntes que caminaban tranquilos y sin miedo, pues hasta el momento no se había registrado ningún crimen o problema que requiriera el apoyo de los superhéroes o vigilantes de la ciudad.

Al mismo tiempo la campana sonó en los pasillos de Metrópolis High School anunciando a todos los estudiantes que las clases habían finalizado y que estos podían retirarse a sus hogares para descansar o irse con sus amigos para disfrutar de la tarde ya fuese en la Feria que estaba en el muelle de Metrópolis, en el cine o en cualquier otro lugar.

Jess, Diana, Babs, Kara, Karen, Zee y Ángela no fueron la excepción a la regla, pues el Señor Chapin las dejo salir del salón de castigo para que pudieran irse a sus hogares no sin antes darles una última reprimenda por su mal comportamiento y amenazándolas con expulsarlas si volvían a reincidir en la misma falta.

-Y recuerden: No quiero verlas brincándose las clases nuevamente, ¿entendido? –decía el Señor Chapin viendo de forma amenazadora a las siete chicas.

-Si señor Chapin –respondieron las adolescentes al unísono mostrando una mirada que denotaba arrepentimiento por sus acciones.

El Profesor solo asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta del salón dejando a las siete chicas afuera, las cuales se alejaron lentamente de ahí para después empezar a reír debido a que se les hacía gracioso la situación por la que habían pasado.

-Ah… ¡Que ironía! Detención por segunda vez y nuevamente por mi culpa –dijo Babs riendo.

-Y primera vez para Ángela –contesto Kara señalando a Ángela, la cual no pudo evitar reír ya que era la primera vez que conocía y convivía con un grupo de adolescentes con superpoderes como ella.

\- ¡Hola Jess! –saludo un chico de piel clara y cabello café que se encontraba en el pasillo por donde pasaban las seis adolescentes.

-Hola Hal –respondió Jessica al saludo del chico para seguir caminando por el pasillo e ignorarlo.

-Me enteré que tus amigas y tú fueron a… a… -Hal no pudo continuar su plática con Jess debido a que al voltear hacia atrás se percató de la presencia de Ángela, cuya belleza dejo hipnotizado a Hal haciéndole pasar la misma situación por la que Diana había pasado cuando conoció a Steve Trevor –Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto Hal acercándose a Ángela al tiempo que peinaba su cabello para lucir más atractivo.

-Um… Ángela, Ángela Ramírez –respondió la chica sintiéndose un poco halagada por la actitud caballerosa del adolescente –Y tú eres…

-Yo soy Hal, Hal Jordan nena –dijo el chico mirando de manera seductora a la chica –Dime, ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo nocturno esta noche?

-Um… Yo tengo cosas que hacer esta noche y pues… debo decir que no estoy interesada en tu propuesta, pero gracias –dijo Ángela para continuar caminando por el pasillo para alcanzar a las adolescentes.

\- ¡¿No me puedes dar tu número?! ¡¿Tu Facebook quizás?! –pregunto Hal Jordan gritando por el pasillo y viendo que la chica le ignoraba - ¡Rayos! Bueno, al menos no me he topado con…

\- ¡Hola Hal Jordan! –saludo una chica de piel clara y cabello negro quien apareció repentinamente detrás del chico.

\- ¡Ay! H-Hola Carol, ¿C-Cómo te va? ¡Jejejeje! –pregunto Hal Jordan con miedo a la chica que le lanzaba una mirada amenazadora - ¿Hay buen clima n-no lo crees?

-No estabas engañándome con Cruz, ¿o si Hal Jordan? –pregunto Carol mirando enojada al chico.

\- ¡Jejejeje! C-Claro que no Carol yo sería incapaz de hacer eso –respondió Hal Jordan sudando debido al miedo que sentía hacia la chica.

-Más te vale Hal Jordan, porque si no vas a pagarlo muy caro… ¡Escuchaste! –grito Carol de forma amenazadora para después caminar por el pasillo dejando solo al chico quien en cuanto vio que daba la vuelta por el pasillo se alejó de ahí corriendo para esconderse dentro de un salón.

\- ¿Y a esos dos qué les pasa? –pregunto Ángela a Jess después de haber volteado hacia atrás y ver la discusión entre ambos chicos.

-Ella es Carol Ferris, es una chica recién transferida a Metrópolis High School y pues digamos que tiene una pequeñísima obsesión con Hal –respondió Jess –Será mejor que no estés cerca de él si no quieres enfrentarte con ella, es muy celosa e incluso a mí me ha atacado pensando que yo estoy enamorada de Hal cuando no es cierto.

-O quizás sí, pero ella todavía no lo acepta –dijo Kara a Ángela esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

-No es divertido Kara –dijo Jess viendo molesta a la chica rubia –Y lo digo literalmente, no es divertido.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema, que tal si hablamos de tu ciudad natal Angie –dijo Zee sonriendo y acercándose a Ángela - ¿Realmente en México todos toman tequila y tienen sombreros gigantes?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Jejejeje! –respondió entre risas la chica ante la descripción que hacía Zee de su país –Eso es solo un estereotipo que el mundo tiene sobre México, en realidad es un país como cualquier otro, aunque un poco menos desarrollado que Estados Unidos o los países europeos, pero también tenemos nuestra propia cultura que ya es conocida por muchos gracias al cine.

-Dijiste que eras de… ¿Qué ciudad? -pregunto Kara a Ángela ya que no podía recordar el nombre de la ciudad de donde era originaria la joven.

-Soy de la ciudad de Puebla –respondió Ángela con nostalgia al recordar su hogar –Es una ciudad hermosa arquitectónicamente hablando, pero con muchos problemas en materia de seguridad y con un alto nivel de corrupción en el sistema judicial que permite a cualquier delincuente salir en cuestión de horas.

\- ¡Wow! Sí que debe ser difícil trabajar como superheroína en una ciudad así –dijo Kara sorprendida por la situación que vivía la ciudad descrita por Ángela –Supongo que ante esa situación tú eras toda una celebridad en los periódicos y en la televisión, ¿verdad?

-Ah… debo decir que mi relación con la prensa nunca fue muy buena en realidad –respondió Ángela al tiempo que ella y las seis chicas salían por la puerta principal para continuar caminando por la calle –Todos los periódicos me calificaban de ser una delincuente, decían que yo era una amenaza para las instituciones y que mi figura solo promovía la anarquía.

-Realmente estoy sorprendida por lo que cuentas –dijo Diana sintiendo pena por la situación que había vivido Ángela en su ciudad natal –No puedo creer que en algunos lugares del mundo del hombre haya personas que traten mal a una hermana en armas como tú.

-Bueno, mi madre en una ocasión me dijo que los humanos siempre le tendrán miedo a lo desconocido –respondió Ángela a Diana –Probablemente aquí en Metrópolis a ustedes no les teman debido a que están acostumbrados a ser atacados por monstruos, criaturas del espacio o supervillanos, pero en México la gente no está acostumbrada a ver superhéroes o monstruos diariamente y pues… digamos que para muchos el hecho que una chica con alas luche contra el crimen no es algo muy aceptado ¡Jejeje!

-Death Knight dijo ayer en televisión que tienes muchos enemigos alrededor del mundo, ¿Quiénes son? –pregunto Babs sintiendo curiosidad por saber quiénes eran los villanos a los que había combatido la adolescente.

-Casi la mayoría son miembros del Crimen Organizado y suelen ser sujetos muy agresivos o crueles en sus métodos –respondió Ángela –Pero al igual que ustedes he tenido que enfrentarme con supervillanos que tienen poderes o habilidades parecidas a las que poseen Death Knight o Ixchel, pero si hay una persona que me odia y que no me puede ni ver en pintura es sin duda alguna el Dr. Valknut.

\- ¿Y qué habilidades especiales posee? –pregunto Karen - ¿Super Fuerza? ¿Velocidad? ¿Vuela? ¿Tiene magia?

-Él no tiene superpoderes porque su poder no reside en lo físico sino en lo económico –respondió Ángela mientras a su mente venía la imagen del Dr. Valknut –Valknut es un científico e inventor que se dedica a diseñar armas o robots para las fuerzas armadas de todo el mundo, hasta hace poco parecía un simple loco con delirios de grandeza, pero muy pronto él empezó a usar en sus inventos _Death Crystals_, también conocidos como _Cristales de la Muerte_, los cuales son un peligroso material que la _Legión de los Archangelus_ ha tratado de mantener alejada de los humanos debido a que este es capaz de destruir una ciudad entera. Valknut se topó con varios yacimientos hace algunos meses atrás y los ha utilizado para fabricar armas que son muy rentables en el mercado negro donde varios terroristas las han comprado para devastar pueblos enteros, la mayoría habitados por gente pacífica.

\- ¡Que enfermizo! –exclamo Jess enojada al escuchar las atrocidades que había cometido el mayor enemigo de la adolescente - ¡Atacar civiles desarmados es una infamia! Yo odio las guerras y me alegra saber que te hayas encargado de combatirlo para arruinarle su negocio de muerte.

-Lamentablemente Jess debo decirte que no ha sido fácil luchar contra él –dijo Ángela soltando un suspiro –Yo he hecho lo posible por destruir sus yacimientos, pero Valknut incrementa cada vez más la seguridad con tal de evitar que arruine sus ganancias.

-Pues si llega a venir a Metrópolis estoy segura que juntas le daremos una lección que nunca olvidara –dijo Diana con una sonrisa optimista.

\- ¿Y ustedes siempre han estado juntas? –pregunto Ángela cambiando el tema de la conversación al tiempo que observaba como poco a poco se acercaba junto con las chicas a _Sweet Justice_.

-Pues... no del todo –respondió Babs –Yo en realidad soy originaria de Ciudad Gótica y hace poco me mudé junto con mi padre el Comisario James Gordon a Metrópolis, de hecho, conocí a todas mis amigas el primer día de clases y todo gracias a que provoqué una pelea de comida.

\- ¿Una pelea de comida? ¿En serio? –dijo Ángela sorprendida tras escuchar el relato de Babs.

-Sí, pero los primeros días como superheroínas no fueron para nada fáciles –respondió Babs –Tuvimos que aprender a apoyarnos mutuamente y a estar unidas.

-De hecho, muchas ya habíamos renunciado a ser superheroínas, pero después de pensarlo un poco y gracias a Babs todas decidimos volver nuevamente a las andadas –dijo Zee –Desde entonces no hemos vuelto a separarnos, con el pasar del tiempo hemos ido venciendo a varios enemigos, algunos muy poderosos y otros que definitivamente no suponían un gran reto.

-Ya lo creo, de hecho, cuando venía a Metrópolis había leído un poco sobre sus hazañas y debo decir que simplemente me sorprende que chicas como ustedes hayan logrado derrotar a supervillanos que son muy… -en ese momento la chica dejo de hablar debido a que pudo percatarse que sus manos emanaban un ligero brillo –Ah… chicas, creo que tendremos que posponer la visita a _Sweet Justice_.

\- ¿Qué les suceden a tus manos Ángela? –pregunto Zee impresionada por el brillo que salía de las manos de la chica.

-Es señal de que hay problemas, pero… estoy lista para ello –dijo Ángela para después voltear hacia ambos lados de la calle cerciorándose de que no hubiera personas presentes, luego ella cruzo los brazos haciendo que su armadura, antifaz, alas y las marcas de sus brazos aparecieran.

\- ¡Wow! Eso fue… ¡Increíble! –exclamo Babs emocionada tras ver como su nueva amiga se convertía en Dark Archangel.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ustedes chicas? ¿Acaso van a dejarme luchando sola? –pregunto Dark Archangel sonriendo a sus seis compañeras.

\- ¡Claro que no! –respondió Kara abriendo su chaqueta para mostrar su traje de Supergirl, después dio un salto volando hacia el cielo para finalmente regresar vestida con su traje.

\- ¡Mi turno! –dijo Babs sacando su batigancho para columpiarse al techo de un edificio y después regresar hacia el lugar donde se encontraban las chicas vestida con su traje de Batgirl - ¡Siempre lista hermanas!

\- ¡Yo tampoco voy a dejarlas luchando solas! –exclamo Diana cruzando los brazos haciendo aparecer su armadura de batalla junto con su lazo de la verdad, su espada y su escudo.

\- ¡Es la hora de la justicia! –exclamo Jess haciendo brillar su anillo y elevándose en el cielo para hacer aparecer su traje de Green Lantern.

\- ¡Soy heroína! –dijo Karen lanzando un collar hexagonal amarillo para después dar un salto al tiempo que el collar se desprendía revelando una armadura que fue poco a poco cubriendo a la chica quien descendió usando su traje de Bumblebee.

-Abran paso… ¡A la magia! –dijo Zee haciendo que un aura morada rodeara su cuerpo para después reaparecer usando su traje de Zatanna.

-Bueno chicas… ¡Llego la hora de pelear! –dijo Dark Archangel abriendo sus alas para volar rápidamente por la calle siendo seguida por las Super Hero Girls.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del Banco de Moolah, ubicado cerca del centro y frente al _Burrito Bucket_,varios miembros de la Policía de Metrópolis se encontraban rodeando el lugar apuntando sus armas hacia la entrada al tiempo que dos chicas salían del banco llevando en sus manos varias maletas cargadas de dinero.

\- ¡Policía de Metrópolis! ¡Arriba las manos! –ordeno un policía a través de un megáfono a las adolescentes, las cuales no acataron la orden y continuaron caminando hacia donde se encontraban los policías –He dicho… ¡Arriba las…!

De repente el policía fue interrumpido debido a que un afilado cuchillo lanzado por una chica de piel clara, cabello rubio, vestida con una armadura griega dorada y que usaba un antifaz del mismo color atravesó su cuello matándolo al instante, los policías estaban a punto de abrir fuego sobre la adolescente, pero una chica de piel clara, ojos rasgados, cabello corto color negro que lucía un vestido corto color rojo carmesí y que llevaba puesto un antifaz de mariposa del mismo color decorado con piedras preciosas lanzó una esfera metálica hacia el suelo y de la cual salieron varios disparos que terminaron matando al resto de los oficiales.

Los transeúntes que habían presenciado aquella terrible escena salieron huyendo aterrorizados mientras que las dos adolescentes simplemente rieron para después acercarse a una patrulla de policía que se encontraba estacionada frente al banco, subieron las maletas con dinero y se subieron al auto para finalmente arrancarlo e irse de ahí.

-Honestamente esperaba más batalla por parte de la Policía de Metrópolis –dijo la chica vestida con armadura griega –Son una vergüenza para su propia ciudad, ¿No lo crees Ruby?

-Lamentablemente tienes razón Artemisa –respondió la chica de vestido rojo quien se encontraba conduciendo el auto –Ninguno de ellos es capaz de sostener un combate digno, ahora con todo este dinero podremos ir de compras al Centro Comercial.

-Por cierto, ¿A qué hora crees que aparezcan las Super Hero Tontas? –pregunto burlonamente Artemisa –Estoy ansiosa por tener un poco de acción después de esa linda masacre de uniformados.

-Me agrada saber eso, porque yo también estoy ansiosa por partirte la cara –dijo Supergirl volando y asomándose por la ventana del conductor para después golpear a Ruby haciendo que por unos segundos esta perdiera el control del vehículo –Déjenme adivinar, ¿también son amigas de Dark Archangel? –pregunto Supergirl burlonamente para después esquivar un cuchillo que Artemisa le lanzaba y que termino clavado en un buzón - ¡Uy! Sí que tienes mala puntería, a propósito, ¿No eres una amazona o sí? –pregunto Supergirl a Artemisa burlándose hasta que repentinamente Ruby abrió la puerta de la patrulla golpeándola haciendo que la superheroína chocara con un poste de luz.

\- ¡Ja! Perra estúpida –dijo Ruby cerrando la puerta y sonriendo al ver por el retrovisor que Supergirl se había quedado atrás –Lo bueno es que hasta ahora… ¡AHHH! –grito horrorizada la chica al ver como una espada traspasaba el techo del auto –Pero… ¡¿Qué carajo?!

-Lo siento señoritas, pero… me temo que este es el fin del camino –dijo Wonder Woman haciendo un hueco en el techo para asomarse al interior del vehículo –En el nombre de Hera deténganse o tendré que… ¡AHHH! –grito asustada la Princesa de las Amazonas al ver que Ruby sacaba una pistola para después hacer varios disparos hacia el techo de la patrulla.

-Tú sigue conduciendo, yo me encargo de esa zorra –dijo Artemisa a su compañera para después abrir la puerta y trepar hacia el techo donde estaba la superheroína –Así que tú eres la tal Wonder Woman, debo decir que no esperaba verte por aquí –dijo Artemisa viendo a Diana con una sonrisa burlona para luego desenvainar su espada – ¿Lista para morir?

-Yo siempre estoy lista para cualquier combate –respondió Wonder Woman desenvainando su espada para atacar a Artemisa quien conseguía defenderse de los ataques de la amazona a pesar de estar sobre un vehículo en movimiento.

\- ¡Eres patética Wonder Tonta! ¡Hasta los ataques de un bebé son mejores! –gritaba burlonamente Artemisa contratacando y provocando el enojo de Diana.

\- ¡Pagaras por tus crímenes! ¡Asesina! –respondió Wonder Woman llena de ira y atacando con furia a Artemisa.

\- ¡A un lado idiotas! –gritaba Ruby tocando el claxon de la patrulla y tratando de esquivar a los autos que se interponían en su camino, pero cuando intento aumentar la velocidad pudo percatarse que la palanca de velocidades había dejado de funcionar - ¡Ah mierda! ¡¿Ahora qué?! ¡Vamos! ¡Funciona! –gritaba Ruby desesperada al ver que la palanca no funcionaba sin darse cuenta que Bumblebee salía volando de la palanca para después colocarse a su lado y hacerse grande nuevamente.

\- ¿Se te perdió algo villana? –pregunto Bumblebee apareciendo al lado de Ruby para después soltarle un golpe a esta haciendo que perdiera por segunda ocasión el control del auto, lo cual ocasiono que Artemisa perdiera el equilibrio y tirara su espada a la calle siendo acorralada por Wonder Woman.

\- ¡Ríndete! ¡No tienes escapatoria! –dijo Diana apuntando con su espada a la chica.

\- ¿Eso crees? –respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa Artemisa para rápidamente ir saltando sobre el techo de otros autos mientras era perseguida por Wonder Woman.

\- ¡Maldito insecto! ¡Lárgate! –grito Ruby enojada y tratando de aplastar a Bumblebee quien se había encogido solo para tratar de atacar a la chica.

\- ¡No! ¡No me iré hasta detenerte! –respondió Bumblebee esquivando los ataques de Ruby y colocándose cerca de las ventilas de aire acondicionado del auto.

-O claro que si te irás enana –dijo Ruby encendiendo el aire acondicionado haciendo que Bumblebee perdiera el control de su vuelo para después tomarla con su mano y lanzarla hacia afuera del auto - ¡Adiós tarada! Ah… bueno, al menos ahora todo irá… ¡¿Qué?! –exclamo impresionada la chica cuando pudo ver que justo al final de la calle se encontraban Green Lantern y Zatanna - ¡Malditas! ¡¿Qué nunca se rinden?! –grito Ruby sacando su pistola para dispararles a ambas superheroínas.

\- ¡Rarapsidon! –pronunció Zatanna iluminando sus ojos y lanzando un rayo mágico hacia la pistola la cual exploto en cuanto Ruby intento accionarla.

\- ¡Diablos! Ah… ya que, tendré que optar por el Plan B –se dijo Ruby a sí misma para después abrir la puerta de la patrulla, apuntar su lanzagarfios hacia el techo de un edificio que se hallaba en la calle y dispararlo para alejarse dejando al auto detrás.

\- ¡Etneted! –pronunció Zatanna haciendo que el auto se detuviera evitando que este la atropellara junto con Jess.

\- ¡Ya me las pagaran! Juro que... ¡Ahhhh! –grito asustada Ruby cuando repentinamente unas gigantescas tijeras verdes cortaron el cable del lanzagarfios haciéndola caer solo para ser atrapada después por Batgirl.

\- ¿Creíste que escaparías tan fácilmente? –pregunto burlonamente Batgirl -Eh… ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- ¡Suéltame asquerosa murciélago! –grito molesta Ruby tratando de liberarse de Batgirl, la cual no la soltó hasta llegar al suelo donde finalmente fue encadenada por Dark Archangel quien la esperaba junto con Green Lantern, Zatanna, Bumblebee y Supergirl - ¡Ah! ¡Malditas! ¡Van a pagar por esto! ¡Sobretodo tú Dark Archangel!

-Sí, sí, sí, lo que digas campeona –dijo Dark Archangel lanzando una esfera dorada para taparle la boca a Ruby –Irás a prisión para que pagues por lo que hiciste.

\- ¿La conoces? –pregunto Supergirl a Dark Archangel.

-Sí, su padre y ella pertenecen a un grupo Yakuza muy poderoso de Japón –respondió Dark Archangel volteando a ver a Kara –Ya me temía que tarde o temprano volvería a encontrarme con ella, lo bueno es que las tenía a ustedes para poder atraparla rápidamente.

-No tienes de que agradecer –dijo Zee esbozando una sonrisa –Somos las Super Hero Girls.

-Esperen, ¿Dónde está Diana? –pregunto Batgirl cuando al voltear hacia varios lados pudo percatarse de la ausencia de la amazona.

\- ¡Aquí estoy chicas! –grito Diana corriendo hasta donde se encontraban las seis chicas -Lamento llegar tarde, pero tenía que perseguir a una tal Artemisa.

\- ¡¿Y la atrapaste?! –pregunto Dark Archangel preocupada a Wonder Woman.

-No, ella logró escapar, pero estoy segura que pronto la atraparemos –respondió Diana asintiendo con la cabeza –Por cierto, ¿Qué tal si vamos a la heladería a tomar algo?

\- ¿Te refieres a _Sweet Justice_? –pregunto Jessica confundida al ver que su compañera no recordaba el nombre del lugar.

-S-Si, eso ¡Jejejeje! –respondió Diana esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Lo siento chicas, pero me temo que tengo que retirarme –dijo Dark Archangel abriendo sus alas –Tengo que llegar a casa para la cena, nos veremos mañana en la escuela.

\- ¡Adiós! –gritaron al unísono las Super Hero Girls con excepción de Diana quien veía con enojo a su compañera al tiempo que Ruby era metida dentro de una furgoneta de la policía, la cual al ver que dé la espalda de la amazona salía un aura negra esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el interior de una gigantesca habitación ubicada en el penúltimo piso de la Torre LexCorp y que se encontraba llena de robots armados, androides, líneas de ensamblaje, así como varias máquinas y artilugios extraños, Wonder Woman se hallaba arrodillada y amarrada con su lazo de la verdad frente a un hombre de piel clara, cabello rubio, ojos color azul y que vestía un traje de gala militar color rojo, el cual se hallaba sentado en una silla que tenía talladas las figuras de unas gárgolas mientras que a su lado estaba un tocadiscos que reproducía _Moonlight Sonata_ de Ludwig van Beethoven.

-Ah… hermosa pieza, ¿No lo crees Wonder Woman? –pregunto el hombre al tiempo que un pequeño robot rojo se acercaba a él para entregarle una copa de vino –Quien diría que tu propia arma se convertiría en tu máxima debilidad, realmente debo reconocer que Artemisa y Doppelgänger fueron muy listos al tenderte esa emboscada en el callejón.

\- ¿Quién eres? –pregunto Wonder Woman levantando la mirada para ver el rostro de su captor.

-Me conocen bajo varios nombres señorita Wonder Woman –respondió el hombre mientras disfrutaba de su copa de vino –El Mercader de la Muerte, el Jinete de la Guerra, el Dios del Hierro, pero me conocen más como Doctor Valknut, el más grande diseñador de armas del mundo.

-Así que tú… eres el loco del que hablaba Dark Archangel –dijo Diana reconociendo el nombre del hombre –Eres… el Servidor de Ares, el que busca crear guerra y muerte a costa de sangre inocente.

\- ¡Jejejeje! Así que los rumores son ciertos, tú eres una adolescente que no sale de su mundo de fantasía –dijo Valknut burlándose de la chica.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me tienes aquí? –pregunto Wonder Woman intentando liberarse de su lazo sin éxito.

-Lo único que quiero es justicia señorita Wonder Woman –respondió Valknut tomando un cetro que tenía al lado de su silla, luego presiono un botón que había en este para hacer aparecer un interfaz táctil frente a la amazona, el cual mostraba imágenes de todos los destrozos ocasionados por Ángela en las instalaciones de investigación de _Olympus Industries_ –Repugnante, ¿No lo cree? Solo imagine cuantos empleos se han perdido por culpa de esa Dark Archangel, cuantos trabajadores han terminado en la calle por culpa de esa "Superheroína", que de heroína no tiene nada, ella ha destruido varias fábricas e inventos de mi empresa poniendo en riesgo a las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos y por consiguiente a la paz mundial.

\- ¿En serio crees que me voy a tragar esa historia? –pregunto Wonder Woman mirando molesta a Valknut –Dark Archangel ya nos dijo a mis amigas y a mí que tú le vendes armas a grupos terroristas de todo el mundo, a ti no te importa la paz mundial, solo te importa el dinero que ganas a costa de la muerte de otros.

\- ¡Ejejejejeje! Es interesante que usted señorita me diga todo eso, me hace ver que Dark Archangel es bastante tonta al confiar información importante a unas completas desconocidas –dijo Valknut sonriendo maliciosamente –Lo cual me hace suponer que probablemente ellas y usted puedan ser de bastante utilidad, quien diría que mi aliado fue bastante listo al suponer que Dark Archangel y ustedes Super Hero Tontas harían muy buena conexión en cuanto se conocieran.

\- ¡A ellas no las toque! ¡Si lo haces juro por Zeus que lo lamentaras! –amenazo Wonder Woman.

-Me temo señorita Wonder Woman que no está en condiciones para amenazarme –dijo riendo Valknut –Pero no se preocupe por sus amigas, ellas y usted serán liberadas cuando yo obtenga lo que quiero, por ahora estará encerrada como parte de mi colección –Valknut presiono otro botón de su cetro haciendo que la puerta de la habitación se abriera y que al lugar entrara Artemisa quien iba armada con un tridente eléctrico –Lleva a la loca a su frasco Artemisa, también dile a Doppelgänger que averigüe donde viven las demás Super Hero Zorras, entre más rápido avance el Plan más rápido podremos deshacernos de Dark Archangel.

\- ¿No rescataremos a Ruby de la Prisión? –pregunto Artemisa al tiempo que tomaba a Diana de su cabello.

-Pensaba hacerlo, pero… creo que ella solo sería un estorbo más que una ayuda –respondió Valknut de manera fría para después voltear a ver a Artemisa diciendo –Por ahora continuaremos adelante sin importar el costo, ¿entendido?

-Si Valknut, será lo que tú ordenes –respondió Artemisa con resignación, aunque sintiendo lastima por el destino de su compañera, luego llevo a Diana hasta un contenedor de cristal ubicado dentro de la misma habitación donde la encerró –Espero disfrutes tu encierro, tonta, porque pasaras un buen tiempo aquí.

\- ¿Q-Qué piensan hacerme? –pregunto Diana nerviosa al ver que no podía liberarse de su lazo.

-A ti nada, pero no te preocupes… –respondió Artemisa encendiendo una palanca provocando que unas luces provenientes del techo se encendieran mostrándole a la amazona seis contenedores más que tenían escrito el alias de sus amigas -… pronto tendrás compañía ¡AHAHAHAHAHA!

**Continuara…**

**Bueno lectores espero les haya gustado este capítulo 5 que tuve que reiniciar debido a que sentí que estaba por cometer un error garrafal en el desarrollo de la historia pero finalmente me siento satisfecho con este nuevo capitulo que me tomo tiempo desarrollar y corregir.**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews o comentarios que me motivan y me ayudan a mejorar :D**

**Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto **


	7. Capítulo 6: El Secreto de Ángela

**Capítulo 6: El Secreto de Ángela**

Algunas horas habían transcurrido desde la pelea entre las Super Hero Girls y las dos enemigas de Dark Archangel, poco a poco el sol comenzó a ocultarse en el horizonte para darle paso a la noche mientras que las calles y edificios de Metrópolis empezaron a iluminarse dándole una hermosa vista nocturna a la ciudad que podía verse desde las afueras de la ciudad.

Al mismo tiempo en la residencia de los Ramírez, Ángela se encontraba sentada en el comedor cenando en compañía de sus padres, quienes hace pocos minutos habían regresado del trabajo cansados, especialmente su padre que debido a su labor como científico en LexCorp se veía visiblemente agotado, lo cual alarmo un poco a la chica debido al problema cardiaco que este sufría.

-Um… papá, ¿estás bien? –pregunto la chica preocupada a su padre al verlo fatigado y poniendo su mano derecha sobre su pecho.

-Estoy bien hija, solo estoy un poco cansado es todo –respondió el padre quien en cuanto se tranquilizó continúo cenando en compañía de su familia.

\- ¿Y qué tal tu primer día de escuela hija? –pregunto la madre viendo con severidad a Ángela.

-Muy bien mamá, es una escuela muy bonita y llena de grandes chicos con los que puedo congeniar –respondió Ángela entre risas debido a que empezó a recordar su castigo por saltarse las clases y gracias al cual ella había conocido a sus nuevas amigas.

\- ¿Y ya hiciste amigos? –pregunto el padre sonriendo al ver que su hija se veía visiblemente feliz.

-Sí, me hice amiga de seis chicas maravillosas y con muchos talentos –respondió Ángela.

-Muchos talentos ¿eh? Pues… me alegra saber que no te costó demasiado socializar en tu primer día Angie –dijo la madre dejando su actitud severa para ahora esbozar una sonrisa –Espero que algún día nos presentes a esas amigas tuyas, por la forma en que hablas de ellas deben ser unas chicas muy responsables y respetuosas.

-Lo son madre, incluso una de ellas es muy buena en ciencias –dijo Ángela recordando en su mente a Karen –En cuanto pueda se las presentare y…

-Señores Ramírez perdonen la interrupción –dijo un sirviente de la casa entrando al comedor e interrumpiendo a Ángela –Pero unos vecinos han venido a entregarle este presente como obsequio de bienvenida a la ciudad –decía el sirviente mostrándole a los padres de Ángela un tazón de frutas que tenía un moño rojo encima.

-Hágalos pasar entonces y… deje el presente en la cocina –ordeno el padre de Ángela mientras que el sirviente asintió con la cabeza como respuesta a la orden para luego dirigirse a la puerta principal de la casa dejando entrar a un hombre canoso y a una adolescente pelirroja que Ángela reconoció en cuanto esta entró al comedor.

-Buenas noches señores Ramírez –saludo el hombre canoso –Me llamo James Gordon y ella es mi hija Bárbara, hemos venido aquí para…

\- ¡Ángela! ¡Que gusto verte! –grito emocionada Babs interrumpiendo a su padre y corriendo hasta el lugar donde estaba la adolescente para abrazarla –Nunca creí que estuvieras a unas calles de mi casa, realmente fue emocionante saberlo.

-Si… yo también estoy sorprendida –dijo Ángela sintiéndose incomoda debido a que tanto el padre de Babs como sus padres estaban sorprendidos de ver que ambas adolescentes ya se conocían –Babs en serio me estas avergonzando, podrías… tú sabes.

\- ¡Ups! Lo siento ¡Jejejeje! Es la emoción de ver que somos vecinas –dijo la chica pelirroja soltando a Ángela para después darle la mano a la madre de Ángela diciendo –Me llamo Barbará Gordon, es un placer señora…

-Tonantzin Xicale, estoy impresionada de saber que tú eres una de las chicas de las que hablo mi hija durante la cena –respondió la joven mujer dándole la mano a Babs, aunque sintiéndose incomoda por la actitud de esta.

-Lo mismo digo, no esperaba que fuéramos vecinos, pero… pues aquí estamos para darles la bienvenida –dijo Babs sonriendo para luego darle la mano al padre de Ángela diciendo –Soy Bárbara Gordon, es un placer conocerlo señor…

-Rafael Ramírez y debo decir que nunca he conocido a una chica tan alegre como tú ¡Jejejeje! –respondió entre risas el hombre –Pero bueno no solo vinieron aquí para presentarse ¡Jejejeje! Por favor siéntense en nuestra mesa y… ¡Maurice sírveles de cenar! Por cierto, trae también el vino especial porque esto hay que celebrarlo –ordeno el padre de Ángela al sirviente de la casa que asintió con la cabeza y se fue a la cocina para cumplir la orden.

-Agradecemos su hospitalidad Señor Ramírez, aunque no tiene que molestarse tanto por nosotros –dijo James Gordon sintiéndose incomodo por las atenciones que recibía.

-De ninguna manera Señor Gordon –respondió el padre sonriendo –Para mí es un gran placer saber que los vecinos que nos dan la bienvenida son precisamente los familiares de una de las nuevas amigas de mi hija Ángela, la cual es mi mayor orgullo.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? –pregunto Babs a Ángela y tocando una silla que se hallaba al lado derecho de la chica.

-Um… Claro Babs, adelante –respondió Ángela quien continúo cenando, pero en cuanto volteo a ver a su amiga pudo percatarse que esta le sonreía y no dejaba de verla - ¿Sucede algo?

-Es que sigo sin poder creer que seamos vecinas –respondió Bárbara sin dejar de sonreír.

-Señorita Gordon le dejo la cena de esta noche –dijo el sirviente dejando frente a Babs un plato con filete de res y papas al horno junto con un vaso de soda sabor naranja.

-Gracias –dijo Barbará quien comenzó a comer junto con Ángela a quien se acercó diciéndole en voz baja –Luego me enseñas tu cuartel secreto, ¿vale?

\- ¿Mi qué? –pregunto confundida Ángela al no entender a qué se refería su amiga.

-Tu cuartel secreto de superheroína, ¿No tienes cuartel secreto?

-Um… Tengo mi habitación, pero… primero termina de comer y ya te la enseñare, ¿vale? –respondió Ángela quien continúo cenando al igual que Babs.

-Señor, el vino que ordeno –dijo el sirviente entregándole a los padres de Ángela y al Comisionado Gordon unas copas para después ir vaciando en cada una de ellas una porción de vino proveniente de una botella añejada.

-Gracias Maurice –agradeció Rafael Ramírez tomando su copa para luego chocarla con la del comisionado diciendo –Por esta noche inolvidable y por la amistad de nuestras hijas.

-Lo mismo digo Señor Ramírez, nunca había cenado algo tan delicioso –respondió James Gordon –Por cierto, ¿En que trabaja?

-Soy científico en el ramo de desarrollo tecnológico, actualmente trabajo en LexCorp –respondió el padre de Ángela - ¿Y usted Señor Gordon a qué se dedica?

-Soy Comisionado de Policía en Ciudad Gótica, me mude hace poco debido a que la ciudad no era pues… muy segura para criar a mi hija Bárbara –respondió James Gordon –Pero todavía voy de vez en cuando por asuntos mayores, aunque siempre procurando velar por la seguridad de mi familia.

-Oh si hemos escuchado mucho de Ciudad Gótica, sobre todo por los problemas de seguridad y corrupción que tiene –dijo Tonantzin Xicale –Incluso mi marido estuvo a punto de hacer que nos mudáramos allá debido a que le ofrecieron trabajo en Empresas Wayne, pero al final yo lo convencí de no ir.

-Ya sabe lo que dicen Señor Gordon, las mujeres tienen sus maneras de convencernos a los hombres ¡Jejejeje! –dijo entre risas Rafael Ramírez –Pero afortunadamente logramos instalarnos aquí en Metrópolis, debo decir que nos es grato saber que nuestro vecino trabaja en la policía, ahora podre sentirme más seguro.

Los tres adultos rieron al tiempo que las dos adolescentes terminaban de cenar, fue entonces que Ángela junto con Babs se levantaron de la mesa tratando de dejar a los adultos conversando, pero la madre de Ángela se percató de esto y dijo:

\- ¿A dónde vas cariño?

-Voy a enseñarle a Babs mi habitación mamá –respondió Ángela con una inocente sonrisa.

-Está bien cariño, nomás no cometan locuras –dijo la madre para después volver a conversar con el padre de Babs mientras que ambas adolescentes subieron por una escalera que las llevaba al segundo piso de la casa.

Ángela condujo a su amiga hacia una puerta blanca ubicada al final del pasillo que estaba en el segundo piso, en cuanto la cruzaron Babs quedo sorprendida al ver que la habitación de Ángela era más grande que la de ella, esta estaba pintada de color azul cielo, tenía pegados algunos posters de bandas de rock como AC/DC, Queen, Bon Jovi, Hombres G, entre otras más, además de que en las paredes colgaban cuadros con fotografías de graduación de la joven o junto a sus padres.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Tú habitación es genial! ¡Incluso tiene baño privado! –grito emocionada Babs entrando a una segunda puerta que llevaba al baño de Ángela.

-Sí, realmente es genial –dijo Ángela sin mucha emoción y acostándose sobre su cama para relajarse –En serio, no puedo creer que nos hayamos vuelto a encontrar, de hecho, creí que estarías en _Sweet Justice_ junto con las demás chicas.

-Pues… muchas decidimos no ir debido a que Diana empezó a comportarse un poco rara durante el camino, no se cambió su súper traje y lo más raro fue que ella no se acordaba en donde vivía o cuál era su identidad secreta para pasar desapercibida –dijo Babs –Fue algo extraño debido a que, aunque es nueva en el mundo de los humanos, ella sabía cuál era su casa y su identidad.

-Um… Probablemente solo este un poco confundida –dijo Ángela quien empezaba a presentir que algo no andaba del todo bien con Diana –Pero bueno eso ya lo averiguaremos mañana, ¿Qué te pareció conocer a mi familia?

-Debo decir que tus padres son simpáticos e incluso me cayeron bastante bien, sobre todo tu papá –dijo Babs sonriendo y acostándose también en la cama al lado de la adolescente –Por cierto, ¿Tú papá también es un superhéroe?

\- ¿Qué? –pregunto Ángela confundida al no entender porque Bárbara hacía aquella pregunta.

-Bueno como vi un dispositivo en su pecho pues pensé que al igual que tú él tenía una identidad secreta –respondió Babs.

-No, él no es ningún superhéroe –dijo Ángela soltando un suspiro –Él… está enfermo del corazón y pues lo que lleva en el pecho es un marcapasos.

-Oh… Yo… lo siento –dijo Babs sintiéndose apenada por sus comentarios –No sabía que tú padre estaba enfermo.

-No te preocupes Babs, un error lo comete cualquiera –dijo Ángela con un tono comprensivo.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es refresco artesanal? –pregunto Babs corriendo hacia una repisa de la habitación en la cual Ángela tenía varias botellas de cerámica junto con algunos objetos extraños.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja! No, son las medicinas y ungüentos que uso cuando salgo muy herida de algún combate –respondió entre risas la adolescente levantándose de la cama y acercándose a Babs –Con ellas logro quitar el ardor que me dejan las cicatrices de combate, solo un baño caliente con un poco de estas sustancias y quedo como nueva.

-Supongo que esto lo aprendiste a hacer tu sola, ¿verdad? –pregunto Bárbara sintiendo curiosidad por aquellos extraños objetos.

-En realidad no –respondió Ángela caminando hacia un librero que tenía en su habitación y del cual saco un viejo libro que le mostro a su amiga –Este libro era de mi abuela, ella me lo heredo cuando solo tenía tres años, en él viene toda la información sobre la _Legión de los Archangelus,_ así como las herramientas que estos pueden usar para acabar con sus enemigos.

\- ¡Wow! Tu abuela debe ser una mujer increíble –dijo Babs emocionada y tomando el libro para empezar a hojearlo –Me encantaría conocerla.

-Ella… era increíble –dijo Ángela con un tono triste que dejo confundida a Babs quien observó cómo Ángela se sentaba nuevamente sobre la cama con la cabeza cabizbaja mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas debido a que un horrendo y turbulento recuerdo llego a su mente.

**Flashback**

Era una noche oscura de verano, la luna brillaba en el cielo junto con las estrellas mientras que en el ambiente se respiraba una tensa calma, la cual fue interrumpida por una columna de humo proveniente de una casa ubicada en el pueblo de San Pedro Cholula, la cual estaba incendiándose sin que ningún habitante pudiera hacer algo por ayudar a sus moradores.

De repente, una de las ventanas fue destruida por una esfera color dorada que fue lanzada por una anciana alada, la cual llevaba envuelta en un rebozo a una pequeña niña de tres años que entre sus manos llevaba un libro antiguo.

-Abuelita… tengo miedo –decía la niña llorando y temblando –Esos hombres alados nos van a matar y…

-No te preocupes hija… Te llevare a casa… Ahí estarás a salvo –dijo la anciana emprendiendo el vuelo para dirigirse volando rápidamente hacia la ciudad de Puebla mientras que detrás de ella la perseguían dos hombres alados vestidos con armaduras doradas.

\- ¡No podéis escapar Selena! ¡Vuestra traición contra la Legión os costara tu cabeza y la de tu nieta! –gritaba uno de los hombres alados a la anciana.

\- ¡Sabéis que has roto la ley! ¡Teníais prohibido heredar vuestros poderes a un ser humano! ¡Esa niña es nuestra! ¡Nuestra Selena! ¡Será educada en nuestra Legión! –grito el otro hombre alado quien aumentaba la velocidad intentando atrapar a la anciana.

\- ¡Jamás! ¡No dejare que la conviertan en una asesina! ¡Somos mejores que eso! –respondió la anciana aumentando la velocidad para tratar de dejar atrás a sus perseguidores.

\- ¡Somos la justicia Selena! ¡Somos la mano de Dios en la tierra! ¡Somos su espada! ¡Deteneos ahora y dadnos a la niña! –grito nuevamente el primer hombre alado para luego tomar de los cabellos a la anciana con una cadena dorada haciendo que esta soltara a la niña que cayó desde las alturas.

\- ¡AHHHH! ¡Abuela! –grito asustada la niña al ver que estaba por estrellarse contra el pavimento de una calle.

\- ¡Ángela! –grito la anciana liberándose de la cadena para rápidamente tomar a la pequeña entre sus manos consiguiendo evitar que esta muriera, luego continúo volando a toda velocidad en dirección a la zona residencial de Angelópolis donde al ubicar la casa de los padres de la niña la dejo en el techo diciéndole –Hija… escóndete, yo los distraeré, pero necesito que te escondas.

-P-Pero abuelita…

-Ángela… eres mi mayor tesoro y yo… te amo con todo mi corazón –dijo la anciana para luego entregarle una insignia dorada que tenía forma de dos alas juntas –Ahora… ¡Escóndete! ¡Ya!

La niña asintió con la cabeza y entró por la compuerta secreta que había en el techo para así esconderse en el ático, pero en cuanto escucho como su abuela se iba pudo ver como esta empezaba a atraer a los dos seres alados llevándoselos lejos del lugar hasta que de repente uno de estos lanzo una esfera de fuego contra la anciana haciéndola caer desde varios metros de altura.

-A-Abuela… No… ¡Abuela! –grito la niña llorando al ver como los dos perseguidores se alejaban volando mientras que la anciana caía hasta finalmente estrellarse contra el pavimento donde murió segundos después.

**Fin del Flashback**

\- ¿Ángela? ¿Estás bien? –pregunto Babs preocupada al ver que su amiga lloraba y había dejado de hablar.

\- ¡Oh! L-Lo siento Babs, solamente… me acorde de algo muy triste y… p-personal –respondió Ángela saliendo de sus pensamientos y limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Oye, si necesitas hablar puedes contar conmigo –dijo Babs sentándose al lado de la chica y tomándola de las manos –Somos amigas y no me gusta verte llorar así, ¿Quieres hablar?

-Ah… S-Solo fue un recuerdo lejano Babs, no pasa nada –respondió Ángela un poco más calmada –Por cierto, a ver qué día me muestras tu casa.

\- ¡Ejejejejeje! Bueno no es muy grande ni lujosa como la tuya, pero… por mi encantada –respondió Babs sonriendo.

\- ¡Bárbara! ¡Ya nos vamos! –grito James Gordon desde la escalera interrumpiendo la conversación entre ambas chicas.

-Bueno, supongo que por ahora me tengo que ir –dijo Babs levantándose de la cama –Nos veremos en la entrada de la escuela mañana.

-Te estaré esperando, que descanses Babs –dijo Ángela dándole un abrazo a la pelirroja despidiéndose de ella.

-Igualmente Angie y recuerda que, si un día quieres hablar con alguien, aquí estoy para ayudarte –dijo Babs para después salir de la habitación dejando a Ángela sola.

-Ah… Gracias Babs –murmuro en voz baja la chica quien camino lentamente hacia la ventana de su habitación para ver como su amiga y su padre se alejaban para luego subirse a un auto color café e irse de ahí –Es una chica muy agradable, realmente una verdadera amiga –dijo Ángela para después alejarse de la ventana y cerrar las cortinas al tiempo que las luces de toda su casa se iban apagando.

* * *

Mientras tanto por una de las calles de Metrópolis ubicada cerca de la Torre LexCorp, Wonder Woman se encontraba recostada en la pared fumando tranquilamente un cigarrillo hasta que de repente la puerta principal del edificio se abrió y de este salió Artemisa llevando entre sus manos una bolsa que contenía ropa, la cual Diana tomo con sus manos diciendo:

\- ¿En serio tengo que usar esta mierda?

-Sí, y mejor no te estés quejando Doppelgänger –respondió Artemisa viendo molesta a la amazona –Por lo menos tienes más suerte que la pobre de Ruby que termino en la cárcel, además recuerda que todo esto es parte del plan maestro que nos diseñó Luthor.

\- ¿Y hay alguna orden para mañana? –pregunto Doppelgänger.

-No, pero Valknut quiere saber si ya averiguaste algo sobre esas Super Hero Tontas –respondió Artemisa viendo con seriedad a Doppelgänger.

-Solo pude ver que la zorra de color verde rodeo su cuerpo con un resplandor del mismo color –respondió Doppelgänger –Al parecer es una hippie asquerosa que anda protestando todo el tiempo, no me sorprendería que estuviera muy feliz de encontrarse con alguien de su misma calaña como Dark Archangel.

\- ¿Y sabes dónde vive? –pregunto Artemisa esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No, pero es muy probable que me la encuentre mañana –respondió Doppelgänger - ¡Jejejeje! Sobre todo, porque hable con una de ellas, una pelirroja para ser específicos y ella me dio la ubicación de donde podría encontrar tanto a Dark Archangel como al resto de esas chicas buenas.

-Pues eso espero, mañana en la noche nos volveremos a ver aquí y si averiguas algo más me lo haces saber a mí –dijo Artemisa dándose la vuelta para retirarse de nuevo a la Torre LexCorp –Por cierto, procura que ellas no sospechen nada sobre quien eres en realidad, no queremos que esto se estropee como otras veces.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya sabré como adaptarme a las circunstancias –dijo Doppelgänger quien luego de unos segundos entró por un callejón alejándose de ahí en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno mis lectores espero que les haya gustado este capítulo 6 que me tomo escribir pero que finalmente pude completar, no olviden dejar su Review o agregar la historia a Follow Story o a Favorite Story si les gusto, por cierto gracias a todos por su apoyo ;)**

**Nos leemos pronto :D**


	8. Capítulo 7: Las Dos Amazonas

**Capítulo 7: Las Dos Amazonas**

La oscuridad rodeaba el entorno, solo una luz brillante proveniente del techo iluminaba el cuerpo de Dark Archangel que yacía en medio de la penumbra y el cual tenía marcas de heridas profundas de las cuales brotaban algunas gotas de sangre que manchaban el suelo mientras que la chica respiraba agónica debido al dolor.

De repente, Wonder Woman salió de entre las sombras con una mirada que reflejaba odio y rencor, la Princesa de las Amazonas desenvaino su espada para luego colocar la punta cerca del pecho de Dark Archangel, la cual solo derramo algunas lágrimas cuando pudo notar que su amiga estaba dispuesta a asesinarla sin ningún remordimiento.

-D-Diana… N-No tienes que hacer esto… p-podemos hablarlo –suplico con voz débil Dark Archangel y tratando de evitar que la Amazona acabase con su vida.

-No hay nada que hablar Ángela –respondió Wonder Woman quien empezó a hundir lentamente su espada en el pecho de Dark Archangel, la cual solo soltó un leve gemido de dolor –Tú… me alejaste de mis amigas, eres la líder para ellas y no voy a dejar que una chica que se cree especial me las quite.

-D-Diana… D-Detente… ¡Por favor! ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Diana perdóname! ¡Perdóname por favor! –gritaba Ángela llorando desesperadamente y sintiendo como la espada estaba por atravesar su corazón - ¡Detente! ¡No quiero morir! ¡Diana! ¡Diana! ¡Diana!

* * *

\- ¡Ahhhh! –grito Ángela abriendo repentinamente los ojos y respirando nerviosa –Ah… Ah… S-Solo fue… una pesadilla… una muy horrible pesadilla... –Ángela volteo a ver el reloj de su habitación y dijo –Lo mejor será que me bañe y me vista, el autobús no tarda en pasar.

La adolescente se tallo los ojos, soltó un leve bostezo, estiro sus brazos, se paró de la cama, tomo una toalla que se encontraba dentro del closet y camino hacia su baño privado donde se quitó el pijama para posteriormente comenzar a bañarse al tiempo que tarareaba la canción "_Livin' on a Prayer_" de Bon Jovi.

Después de diez minutos salió del baño para nuevamente dirigirse a su closet de donde saco una blusa blanca de vestir, un chaleco suéter color gris, una falda tableada color azul, unas medias a la rodilla de color negro y sus botines negros de tacón alto.

Ángela procedió a vestirse rápidamente para luego bajar a la cocina, servirse un plato de cereal con leche al tiempo que veía las notificaciones de Facebook a través de su celular, así como las noticias de la mañana que reportaban nuevamente varios incidentes menores como accidentes de tránsito o robos que fueron frustrados por Superman.

-Buenos días Señorita Ramírez –saludo Maurice entrando a la cocina y abriendo el refrigerador para sacar de este un vaso con jugo de naranja - ¿Cómo amaneció hoy?

-Muy bien Maurice –respondió Ángela sonriéndole al sirviente –Por cierto, ¿Cómo van tus lecciones de karate?

-Regular, aunque creo que aún me falta mucho por practicar –dijo Maurice al tiempo que bebía su vaso de jugo - ¿Va a querer que la lleve a la escuela Señorita Ramírez?

-No Maurice, tomare el autobús como ayer –respondió Ángela - ¿Papá ya se fue?

-Sí, tuvo que salir temprano debido a que el joven Lex Luthor le mando a llamar –contesto Maurice –Pero no se preocupe, el Señor Ramírez tomo sus medicamentos antes de salir.

-Bueno, al menos no lo olvido –dijo Ángela al tiempo que terminaba de desayunar –Me voy Maurice, te veo en la noche.

-Que tenga buen día Señorita Ramírez y cuídese mucho –dijo el sirviente despidiéndose de la adolescente mientras veía como esta corría hacia el baño para lavarse los dientes.

Al terminar, Ángela tomo su mochila, salió de su hogar y empezó a caminar por la acera en dirección a la parada de autobús que estaba cercana a su hogar, pero al cruzar la calle casi es embestida por una elegante limusina negra, la pobre chica cayo en el suelo asustada y respirando agitadamente.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Fue un… –decía asustada Zee bajando de la limusina y dándole la mano a la adolescente para ayudarla a levantarse, pero al reconocer a la chica dijo - ¿Ángela? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo me pregunto –respondió Ángela poniéndose de pie con ayuda de la maga y sacudiéndose la ropa –Ah… ¿E-Esa limusina es tuya?

-Sí, lo siento fue mi culpa –dijo Zee sintiéndose apenada –Mi chofer muchas veces llega a distraerse con facilidad, espero no haberte arruinado la mañana.

-No te preocupes por eso Zee, ya estoy acostumbrada a ser casi arrollada por autos –dijo Ángela soltando un suspiro y sintiéndose más calmada para después reír un poco diciendo –Si supieras la cantidad de veces que casi me atropellan en mi ciudad natal te sorprenderías.

\- ¿No quieres que te lleve? –pregunto Zee –Tengo espacio en la limusina.

-No quiero ocasionarte molestias Zee, además yo puedo…

\- ¡Oh no es ninguna molestia! –dijo la maga tomando de la mano a Ángela y llevándola hacia el interior de la limusina –Además, es una gran oportunidad para que conozcas a papá.

Zee entro en la limusina junto con Ángela, al subir ambas se sentaron en la parte de atrás mientras que el auto arranco continuando su rumbo hacia Metrópolis High School, dentro del vehículo viajaba también el mago Giovanni Zatara, Padre de Zee y quien al ver a Ángela dijo:

\- ¡Wow! Así que tú debes ser la Ángela de la que tanto me hablo mi hija, ¿No es así?

-Um… Si señor Zatara –respondió Ángela con timidez debido a que no esperaba encontrarse con el mago más famoso de Metrópolis y mucho menos que este supiera su nombre.

-Mi hija habla muchas maravillas sobre ti –dijo el Padre de Zee sonriendo – ¿Qué te ha parecido Metrópolis?

-Pues… es una ciudad muy grande y linda –respondió Ángela –Yo también he leído mucho sobre usted, es uno de los más grandes magos no solo de la ciudad sino también del mundo.

-Así es –dijo Giovanni Zatara con orgullo –Mi fama rebasa fronteras y soy muy conocido en el mundo del espectáculo, aunque claro no hubiera llegado tan lejos si no fuera por mi linda asistente.

\- ¿Su asistente? –pregunto confundida Ángela.

\- ¡Jejejeje! Se refiere a mi Ángela –respondió Zee entre risas –Verás, yo acostumbro ayudar a mi padre en sus presentaciones de magia, es algo que llevo haciendo desde que era una niña.

-Supongo que fue una infancia muy linda para ti –dijo Ángela –Yo casi nunca pude tener cerca a mis padres debido al trabajo.

\- ¿Y a qué se dedican tus padres Ángela? –pregunto Giovanni Zatara sintiendo curiosidad debido a las palabras de la chica.

-Mi padre es un científico encargado de desarrollar tecnología y mi madre es abogada –respondió Ángela –Ganan bien pero también muchas veces no pueden estar conmigo debido a que estan trabajando todo el día, incluso hay ocasiones en que no llegan a casa.

-Um… Lo comprendo, bueno si un día te sientes sola puedes venir a nuestro hogar –dijo el Padre de Zee lanzándole una sonrisa a la joven.

\- ¿S-Su hogar? No tiene de que molestarse Señor Zatara, le aseguro que ya estoy acostumbrada a estar sola en casa –respondió Ángela.

-Bueno como quieras, pero si algún día necesitas hablar o quieres pasar un buen rato solo habla con mi hija y te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos en casa –dijo Giovanni Zatara.

-Gracias Señor Zatara, se lo agradezco –respondió Ángela sonriendo debido a que no esperaba una invitación así por parte del Padre de Zee.

\- ¡Oh mira! Ya llegamos –dijo Zee tomando su bolso al tiempo que la limusina se detenía frente a la entrada principal de Metrópolis High School –Nos vemos papi, te quiero –dijo Zee abrazando a su padre para luego bajarse de la limusina.

-Yo también te quiero amor –respondió Giovanni Zatara correspondiendo al abrazo para luego separarse de Zee quien bajo del auto –Adiós Ángela, fue un placer conocerte –dijo el mago dándole la mano a la amiga de su hija.

-Lo mismo digo Señor Zatara, espero volver a verlo muy pronto –respondió la adolescente tomando la mano del mago para después bajar de la limusina, la cual arranco segundos después dejando a ambas chicas en la entrada de Metrópolis High School –Tu padre es muy simpático Zee, debo decirte que me lo imaginaba como un hombre un poco más serio debido a su trabajo.

\- ¿Mi padre un hombre serio? –pregunto entre risas Zee a su amiga –Él es muy divertido y es alguien en quien puedes confiar, pero en serio, espero que algún día puedas ir a mi casa para cenar o para ver uno de nuestros espectáculos de magia.

-Me encantaría, solo espero que mi madre me dé permiso –respondió Ángela –Es que… ella es muy estricta en algunas ocasiones y se preocupa mucho por mí.

-Bueno, si quieres ella también puede venir a los espectáculos de magia –dijo Zee tratando de convencer a la chica –Karen va casi todo el tiempo, sería bueno que tú y tu madre fueran para así quedar asombradas con los trucos de magia de los Zatara.

-Um… Lo tomare en cuenta Zee –respondió Ángela –Sabes, nunca antes creí que podría encontrar amigas como ustedes, en mi antigua escuela casi siempre procuraba estar sola debido a mis… tu sabes.

\- ¿En serio no te relacionabas con nadie? –pregunto Zee sorprendida y a la vez sintiendo lastima por Ángela.

-Sí, era muy difícil para mí ocultarles mis poderes a mis compañeros del colegio –respondió Ángela con nostalgia y soltando un suspiro –Además, si algo aprendí durante ese tiempo es que cuando tú le dices a otros sobre quien eres en realidad pones en peligro la vida de tus seres queridos y yo no quiero eso.

-Entiendo –dijo Zee quien se quedó pensando en las palabras de Ángela –Sabes, muchas veces yo también pienso en eso cada que mis amigas y yo salvamos al mundo, siempre me pregunto: ¿Cuánto tiempo podremos continuar ocultando nuestra verdadera identidad? ¿Qué pasaría si nuestros enemigos supieran quienes somos en realidad? Realmente para mi ser una superheroína es muy difícil, especialmente porque mi padre me quiere mucho y no me gustaría perderlo debido a que es la única familia que me queda.

\- ¿L-La única familia que te queda? –pregunto Ángela quedando en shock al escuchar aquella confesión de Zee - ¿Y tú madre? ¿Qué paso con ella?

-Ella… murió cuando yo nací –respondió Zee soltando un suspiro mientras una lágrima corría por sus ojos –Lo siento… es solo que… me duele a veces recordar que yo… no tengo mamá.

-Tranquila Zee –dijo Ángela abrazando a la maga para consolarla –Es mejor que lo saques y no te lo guardes. Además, ella probablemente te esté cuidando desde muy lejos y mientras la recuerdes ella nunca te abandonara.

-Gracias Ángela, realmente eres una muy buena amiga –dijo Zee separándose de su amiga al tiempo que esta le entregaba un pañuelo para que se secara sus lágrimas.

\- ¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! –gritaba asustada Babs saliendo por la puerta principal de la escuela y acercándose a las dos adolescentes - ¡Tienen que venir rápido! ¡Ahora!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? –pregunto Zee confundida y a la vez preocupada de ver a la chica pelirroja tan alterada.

-Es Diana… cada vez está más rara –respondió Babs angustiada –Ahorita que llegué la vi hablando con Hal Jordan, pero Carol Ferris al verla intento atacarla y Diana termino golpeándola contra el suelo como si la quisiera matar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! P-Pero… Diana es incapaz de hacer eso –dijo Zee quedando en shock debido a la respuesta de Babs –Además ella…

-Y eso no es todo Zee, cuando Selina Kyle intento detenerla… ¡Diana la golpeo contra un casillero! ¡Fue horrible! No dejaba de patearla y casi la deja inconsciente si no fuera porque Kara intervino.

\- ¡Babs! ¡Babs! ¡Babs! –gritaba Jess alarmada saliendo por la puerta principal de la escuela y acercándose a las tres adolescentes - ¡Oh! Hola chicas –saludo Jess a Ángela y a Zee para luego voltear a ver a Babs diciéndole –Babs… Diana está cada vez más loca… casi golpea a Pam Isley y a Lois Lane, incluso pateo a Kara en el rostro… No sé qué le pasa, pero ella nunca actúa así.

\- ¡Debo ir a detenerla! –dijo Ángela corriendo hacia la puerta y entrando en la escuela –Primero esa pesadilla… ¿Y ahora esto? ¿Qué le estará pasando a Diana? –se preguntaba Ángela preocupada sin dejar de correr por los pasillos.

\- ¡Ángela espera! ¡No te vayas! ¡Vuelve! –gritaban las tres chicas quienes corrieron detrás de la chica tratando de detenerla.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en uno de los pasillos de Metrópolis High School ubicado en el segundo piso, Diana sujetaba del cuello a Harleen Quinzel ante la mirada sorprendida de varios alumnos que no podían creer que la mejor atleta de la escuela estuviera actuando de una manera tan ruda mientras que en el suelo yacían heridas Selina Kyle y Carol Ferris quienes no podían moverse debido a los golpes que habían recibido.

-P-Por favor… S-Suéltame… ¡No puedo respirar! –suplicaba Harleen mientras intentaba patear a Diana quien apretaba cada vez más el cuello de la adolescente.

-Eso te pasa por andarte metiendo en asuntos que no te competen bufona estúpida –respondió Diana con un tono de voz intimidante –Yo misma voy a tomar esa ridícula flor que llevas y te la voy a meter por el trasero.

\- ¡Diana detente! ¡La estas asfixiando! –suplico Karen con lágrimas y quien estaba al lado de Kara, la cual estaba sentada cerca de un casillero fingiendo recuperarse de la patada que le propino la amazona, ya que, aunque no le había dolido el golpe, tampoco quería arriesgarse a revelar su identidad a los demás alumnos - ¡Diana No! ¡La vas a matar!

\- ¿Y qué? Pues que se muera, una bravucona menos es lo que necesita esta escuela –respondió Diana quien sonreía sádicamente al ver como Harleen estaba poco a poco perdiendo la conciencia.

\- ¡Diana! ¡Ya basta! –grito Ángela entrando en el pasillo y llamando la atención de la amazona quien soltó a Harleen rápidamente, la cual cayo en el suelo respirando de forma agitada.

\- ¡Leeny-Beanie! –grito Babs asustada y corriendo hacia Harleen para ayudarla - ¿Harleen estás bien?

-Ah… Babsy-wabsy… Q-Que bueno que estas aquí –respondió Harleen abrazando a su amiga pelirroja quien rápidamente la alejo de Diana, la cual estaba por patear a Babs sino fuera porque Ángela la tomo del hombro para detenerla.

-Diana, no te atrevas a hacerlo –le dijo Ángela con un tono amenazante a la chica –Por favor, cálmate y dime: ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Yo… solo me defendí y puse en su lugar a estas bravuconas –respondió Diana sonriendo para luego voltear a ver a Ángela y soltarle una cachetada gritando - ¡Lárgate niña metiche! Mis asuntos no te competen y ni te interesan, ¿Te quedo claro?

-Diana… Yo no quiero pelear contigo –respondió Ángela con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos debido a que no podía creer que su amiga y líder de equipo la hubiese golpeado de esa manera –Entiende que lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, sé que hay algunos bravucones que son unos abusivos, pero tampoco es para que los golpees de una manera tan… bestial.

\- ¿Bestial? ¿Realmente eres tan ingenua o tan tonta como para creer que unas bravuconas merecen consideración? No seas estúpida niña –dijo Diana burlándose de las palabras de Ángela –A aquellos que hacen el mal merecen ser aplastados como viles cucarachas, eso de la compasión o la consideración con los enemigos es pura patraña sacada de libros viejos sin ningún valor.

-Diana… Tú no eres así y lo sabes –dijo Ángela confundida al no entender porque la amazona decía aquellas palabras – ¿Por qué cambiaste tan repentinamente? ¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Por qué…?

\- ¡Que te calles zorra entrometida! –grito Diana lanzando a Ángela contra la pared haciendo que la misma se agrietara un poco mientras que la chica cayo en el suelo desmayada.

\- ¡Ángela! –gritaron asustadas al unísono Jess, Babs, Kara, Karen y Zee quienes corrieron para auxiliar a su amiga.

\- ¡¿Diana cómo pudiste?! –pregunto Jess indignada y viendo molesta a la amazona - ¡Ella no te hizo nada!

\- ¡Blah! ¡Blah! ¡Blah! Lo que digas hippie asquerosa –dijo Diana sonriendo cínicamente - ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a elaborar tus estúpidos carteles verdes?

\- ¡Oye! ¡Nadie le habla así a Jess! –grito molesta Babs intentando abalanzarse contra Diana si no fuera porque Karen la detuvo.

-Tus palabras me dan igual chica nerd –respondió Diana burlándose de Babs –Mejor regresa a Ciudad Gótica, la ciudad de los locos y chiflados como tú.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! –interrumpió molesto el Señor Chapin entrando en el pasillo al ver el desorden que había, pero al ver a Selina, a Carol y a Ángela heridas exclamo furioso - ¡¿Quién es el responsable de esto?!

\- ¡Diana Señor Chapin! ¡Diana Prince es la responsable de esto! –respondió Jess señalando a la amazona quien solo miro con enojo a la chica de piel morena.

\- ¡Diana Prince! A detención… ¡Ahora! –ordeno el Señor Chapin en voz alta a Diana.

-Lo que digas viejo, igual prefiero estar en detención que al lado de todos estos jovencitos con bolas en lugar de cerebro –respondió Diana entre risas y caminando al lado de Chapin mientras observaba como los alumnos solo la miraban molestos debido al insulto que esta había dicho.

-Será mejor llevarla a la enfermería junto con Carol y Selina –dijo Kara tomando entre sus brazos a Ángela –Pobre, ella no se merecía esto.

-Lo sé, aunque estoy aún más molesta por lo que me dijo Diana –respondió Jess –No entiendo porque dijo esas cosas horribles, ella nunca nos diría algo así.

-Juro que si no se disculpa yo misma le batipateare el trasero –dijo Babs enojada al tiempo que con ayuda de Zee cargaba a Selina Kyle –No me gusto que insultara a Ciudad Gótica, nadie se mete con la ciudad de Batman.

-Sé que esto sonara loco –dijo Karen cargando a Carol Ferris con el apoyo de Jess –Pero… ¿No creen que hay algo extraño en todo esto?

\- ¿A qué te refieres Karen? –pregunto Zee confundida por las palabras de la chica afroamericana.

-Cuando ataco a Ángela y nos insultó ella no nos hablaba por nuestros nombres, era como si no nos hubiera conocido o como si no recordara nada –respondió Karen – ¿Qué tal si esa chica no es nuestra Diana?

\- ¡Ay por favor Karen! ¡No pueden existir dos Dianas! –exclamo Kara al tiempo que caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la enfermería siendo seguida por sus amigas y dejando atrás a los demás chicos quienes se dirigieron a sus salones de clases.

-Kara tiene razón –dijo Jess apoyando las palabras de la chica rubia –No puede haber dos Dianas, simplemente ella actuó mal, pero espero que Chapin la ponga en su lugar con un castigo ejemplar.

Zee, Babs y Kara asintieron con la cabeza aprobando las palabras de Jess mientras que Karen soltó un suspiro al ver que no había conseguido convencer a sus amigas, las adolescentes entraron en la enfermería sin darse cuenta que justo a unos metros en el pasillo estaba el Señor Chapin quien saco su celular, marco y en cuanto la llamada conecto dijo:

-Hola Valknut, ya estoy infiltrado en la escuela y déjame decirte que todo va viento en popa.

-Excelente Doppelgänger, sabía que podía confiar en ti –respondió Valknut a través del teléfono –Por cierto, ¿Cómo va el asunto de la hippie?

-No te preocupes –respondió sonriendo el Señor Chapin –He adoptado una nueva apariencia y te aseguro que esta noche tendrás a la chica ecologista contigo.

-Muy bien, entonces nos veremos en la noche ¡Ejejejejeje! –dijo Valknut para después colgar mientras que el Señor Chapin se fue por el pasillo sonriendo hasta finalmente entrar en su oficina.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el interior de la habitación de Valknut ubicada en el penúltimo piso de la Torre LexCorp, Wonder Woman se encontraba acostada dentro de su contenedor de cristal mientras que Artemisa estaba sentada en una silla afilando su espada, así como las puntas de sus flechas, pero la Princesa de las Amazonas pudo notar que el cabello de la joven había pasado de ser rubio a tener un tono rojizo.

-Vaya, ya despertaste –dijo Artemisa sin voltear a ver a Diana y escuchando como esta se ponía nuevamente de pie gracias a los grilletes metálicos que la amazona guerrera tenía en sus piernas –Espero que los grilletes no te lastimen, aunque… si eres una amazona de verdad deberías soportar el dolor.

-Las amazonas somos entrenadas para soportar cualquier cosa –dijo Diana viendo de manera desafiante a su captora –Pero… eso ya lo sabes, ¿Verdad? Porque tú… también eres una amazona Artemisa.

-Eres muy lista Wonder Tonta –respondió Artemisa sonriendo y dándose la vuelta para ver a Diana –Supongo que lo dedujiste por la armadura que porto y que es el símbolo del honor que aun llevo con orgullo.

-Tú… ya no tienes honor Artemisa –dijo Diana molesta por las palabras de la chica –Ahora eres una mercenaria, alguien que entrega sus habilidades entregadas por los dioses olímpicos a cambio de dinero.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tú crees Wonder Tonta que yo hago esto por dinero? ¿Por fama? ¿Por fortuna? No mi pequeña Wondy, yo no quiero dinero –respondió Artemisa acercándose al contenedor para ver cara a cara a Wonder Woman –Solo quiero recuperar mi honor, quiero volver a ser alabada por mi pueblo, el cual me desterró solo porque una chica con alas me venció en un combate haciendo… ¡Trampa!

\- ¿Dark Archangel estuvo en Themyscira? –pregunto Diana confundida debido a que Ángela nunca le había hablado sobre Artemisa y mucho menos le había dicho que esta hubiera estado en la Isla de las Amazonas.

\- ¿Themyscira? ¡Ja! ¿Así que eres de Themyscira? –pregunto burlonamente Artemisa y riéndose de Diana –No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo una Amazona de Themyscira puede ser tan tonta? Ah… Themyscira, la Isla de las Amazonas Inmortales, la de las Amazonas bendecidas por Zeus y encargadas de cuidar las puertas del inframundo. ¡Que ironía! Una amazona de una isla bendecida por los dioses olímpicos y en lugar de quedarse allá decidió venir al Mundo del Hombre, vaya decisión tan más estúpida.

-Vine al Mundo del Hombre porque quiero combatir al mal que lo atormenta –respondió Diana molesta por las burlas de Artemisa - ¿Tú por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué abandonaste Themyscira?

-Yo no vengo de Themyscira como tú Wondy –dijo Artemisa sentándose frente al contenedor –Yo vengo de Bana-Mighdall, la ciudad donde se encuentra el Templo de las Mujeres, una tierra árida y seca donde no todas las amazonas gozan de privilegios como las amazonas de Themyscira.

\- ¿B-Bana-Mighdall? Entonces… ¿Eres de la tribu de la Reina Antíope? –pregunto Diana quien estaba en shock al saber que su captora pertenecía a la tribu de su tía la Reina Antíope.

-Así es Wonder Tonta, pero a diferencia de otras amazonas yo no tuve una vida de lujos o riquezas –respondió Artemisa –Yo nací en la orfandad, me bautizaron como Artemis y desde pequeña viví en la pobreza, conocí el hambre, corría desnuda por las áridas colinas de Bana-Mighdall sintiendo como el sol abrasador quemaba mi piel, pero ello no impidió que pudiera convertirme en la mejor guerrera de mi pueblo ganándome el respeto de muchos.

\- ¿Y qué te hizo Dark Archangel para que decidieras unirte a Valknut? –pregunto Diana a Artemisa.

-Ella llego a Bana-Mighdall buscando unos cristales extraños, los cuales las amazonas de la Reina Antíope hemos cuidado durante años –respondió Artemisa –Ella… quería destruir la mina que los contenía, porque aseguraba que estos ponían en peligro a su "mundo", la Reina estuvo a punto de apoyar la propuesta de esa chiflada sino fuera porque yo misma me opuse, no iba a permitir que mi pueblo pasara aún más hambre por culpa de una chiflada. Así que la rete a un duelo, las dos peleamos y luchamos hasta vencer, pero esa maldita uso sus trucos de magia baratos para vencerme… ¡Me humillo frente a toda Bana-Mighdall! Yo… solo vi como esa maldita volaba en pedazos la mina, me lancé contra ella para matarla, pero la Reina me detuvo y al final me desterró… ¡¿A mí?! ¡¿A mí que solo quería evitar que mi pueblo pasara hambre?! ¡¿A mí que siempre le fui leal a mi ciudad?! Por eso es que me uní a Valknut, porque quiero que esa zorra pague por todo lo que hizo no solo a mí sino también a mi pueblo, mi pobre pueblo que en estos momentos ha de estar pasando hambre y miseria por culpa de esa perra loca.

-Esos cristales… eran Cristales de la Muerte Artemisa –dijo Wonder Woman –Dark Archangel me dijo que Valknut los usa para sus armas, armas hechas para matar a otros seres humanos… ¡Armas usadas en guerras estúpidas! Probablemente Dark Archangel se equivocó en su forma de actuar, pero es muy hipócrita de tu parte unirte a un hombre que solo se ha empeñado en asesinar gente inocente como niños, mujeres, ancianos, gente que no tenía ninguna culpa como tu pueblo.

-No lo entiendes, ¿Verdad Wondy? –pregunto burlándose Artemisa y poniéndose nuevamente de pie –Lo que les pase a esos humanos de mierda no me importa, solo quiero la cabeza de tu amiguita con alas y después de eso regresare victoriosa a mi pueblo sin importarme la suerte de esa "gente inocente".

-Artemisa por favor, puedes hacer mucho mejores cosas si dejas atrás tu odio y rencor –dijo Diana tratando de convencer a la chica –Esto que estás haciendo no te devolverá tu honor, mucho menos la aceptación de tu pueblo.

-Di lo que quieras Wondy y suplica lo que quieras –respondió Artemisa caminando nuevamente hacia la silla para sentarse y continuar afilando su espada –Pero yo no pienso dejar atrás mi objetivo, Dark Archangel debe pagar y si para ello deben perecer también algunos seres humanos… pues que así sea, igualmente ellos no merecen nuestra ayuda y lo sabes muy bien.

Tras decir estas palabras, Artemisa continúo reparando sus armas hasta que de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Diana volteo y pudo ver como Valknut entraba en el lugar en compañía de Blood Hunter, el cual llevaba en su boca un trozo de carne humana, lo cual asqueo a Wonder Woman mientras que Artemisa solo rio al ver la actitud de la prisionera.

Valknut se sentó en su silla mientras que Blood Hunter se arrodillo frente a él, fue entonces que el científico saco de uno de sus bolsillos un volante del Refugio de Animales de Metrópolis, el cual entrego a Blood Hunter diciéndole:

-Según Doppelgänger a este lugar acude la hippie todas las tardes después de la escuela, quiero que le des cuello a todos los que trabajan ahí y que prepares una linda bienvenida para ella.

\- ¡Argh! ¿Y Blood Hunter poder comerse a chica ecologista? –pregunto Blood Hunter gruñendo y tomando el volante con sus manos.

-No, la necesitamos viva como la Wonder Tonta –respondió Valknut –Pero a los otros si puedes comértelos, igual son humanos basura que no valen la pena.

\- ¿Y si chica ecologista se defiende? –pregunto preocupado Blood Hunter.

-Doppelgänger te ayudara –respondió Valknut para luego entregarle al villano una extraña capsula amarilla junto con una pistola –Entrégale esto a Doppelgänger en cuanto te encuentres con él, si esa chica es quien suponemos es, lo mejor será estar prevenidos.

-Um… Blood Hunter traer a niña verde a refugio de Valknut –dijo Blood Hunter para luego correr hacia la puerta de la habitación y salir del lugar.

-Poco a poco las piezas se van acomodando –dijo Valknut levantándose de su silla para luego caminar y pararse frente a Wonder Woman diciendo – ¿Acaso no es hermoso Wondy?

-No estarás pensando en lastimar a mis amigas… ¿o sí? –pregunto Diana preocupada y sintiéndose impotente al no poder detener los planes del científico.

-No, ustedes solo terminaran siendo parte de la colección de trofeos de Luthor –respondió Valknut -La única que probablemente no esté viva para verlas es tu amiguita Dark Archangel, pero no sufras, tus amigas y tú estan en primera fila para verla caer ¡AHAHAHAHAHA! –río Valknut caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación - ¡Ay como me quiero! ¡AHAHAHAHAHA!

-Ángela… No… -murmuro Diana con impotencia y cayendo en el suelo para empezar a llorar mientras que el científico salió del lugar.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno mis lectores espero que les haya gustado este capítulo 7 que si me tomo algo de tiempo además de que al menos escribir las escenas fue algo complicado para mí pero bueno di mi mayor esfuerzo y creo que por lo menos aquellos que leyeron o conocen sobre personajes o aliados de Wonder Woman en los comics habrán captado las referencias Xd**

**En fin, no olviden dejar sus reviews así como agregar la historia a Follow o Favorite Story por si les ha gustado, nos leemos pronto en otro capítulo ;) **


	9. Capítulo 8: Un Muy Mal Día

**Capítulo 8: Un Muy Mal Día**

Habían pasado ya algunas horas desde la pelea entre Diana y sus amigas, los chicos de Metrópolis High School continuaron con sus clases normales, aunque ninguno de ellos pudo olvidar los insultos que la Princesa de las Amazonas había dicho en el pasillo, los cuales encendieron el odio de todos los estudiantes y maestros quienes incluso intentaban mantenerse lejos de Jess, Babs, Kara, Karen y Zee, pues al ser las mejores amigas de Diana, ellas también tuvieron que pagar por los actos de la Amazona, lo cual no les parecía justo debido a que también habían sido víctimas de Diana.

Carol Ferris y Selina Kyle se recuperaron de sus heridas, pero estas no estaban dispuestas a perdonar a Diana, al grado de que incluso se dedicaron a molestar a las amigas de la Amazona, especialmente a Karen, quien al ser la más pequeña e indefensa del grupo no dejaron de acosarla durante todo el día, ni siquiera el Señor Chapin intervino para detener tales actos.

Ángela por su parte no volvió a hablar con las cinco chicas, ni siquiera entró a las clases, lo cual preocupo a las cinco chicas debido a que temían perder no solo la amistad de la nueva alumna de la escuela sino también a una integrante de su equipo y a la que todas ellas le habían agarrado algo de cariño.

Diana tampoco volvió a ser vista por los pasillos, incluso entre los alumnos se empezó a rumorar que la chica se había escapado de la escuela para no enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, lo cual sorprendió a sus amigas debido a que ellas también querían que Diana les ofreciera una disculpa, así como una explicación por su mal comportamiento.

Finalmente, las clases llegaron a su fin y todos los alumnos salieron de los salones para dirigirse a sus casas, pero ninguno de ellos le dirigió ni una sola palabra a las amigas de Diana, las cuales en cuanto comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos se sentían incomodas ante las miradas de desprecio que les lanzaban los chicos y chicas de la escuela.

\- ¿Por qué tan tristes perdedoras? –pregunto una chica de cabello negro pintado con franjas azules a las chicas en cuanto estas caminaron por el vestíbulo de la escuela - ¿Acaso creyeron que se podían ir sin pagar las consecuencias?

-No molestes Willis –respondió Kara un poco desanimada y tratando de contener el enojo que sentía por las palabras de la chica.

\- ¿Qué no las moleste? ¡Ja! ¿Ahora resulta que piden respeto después de lo que su amiguita Diana nos hizo? –pregunto Leslie de forma burlona.

\- ¡Grrr! ¿A sí? –respondió Kara volteando a ver a Leslie –Pues yo voy a…

-Tranquila Kara –dijo Babs deteniendo a la chica de cabello rubio –No vale la pena pelear con ella.

Kara tomo un respiro para tranquilizarse y continuo su camino al lado de sus amigas mientras que Leslie simplemente se reía al ver que las chicas no estaban dispuestas a enfrentarse a ella, lo cual le alegro debido a que por primera vez nadie le reprochaba su mal comportamiento.

\- ¡Jessica! –grito una chica que llevaba puestos dos lápices en su pelo y la cual detuvo a Jess para entregarle un sobre en sus manos –Esto es para ti.

\- ¿Para mí? –pregunto Jessica confundida para luego abrir el sobre y encontrar una carta dentro de este - ¿Y esto qué es Lois?

-Estas fuera del Daily Planetoid –respondió Lois cruzando los brazos con indignación –Tú amiga Diana casi me da un golpe, así que lo siento mucho pero ya no te quiero ver en mis oficinas, ¿Entendiste?

-P-Pero… ¿Por qué Lois? Yo no tengo la culpa de la actitud de Diana –dijo Jess casi llorando.

-Aun así, sigues siendo su amiga y yo no quiero que el periódico escolar adquiera una mala fama gracias a ti –respondió Lois para luego voltear a ver a un chico de cabello naranja diciéndole –Vámonos Olsen, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Lois se alejó acompañada por Jimmy Olsen mientras que Jess se alejó en silencio para alcanzar a sus amigas quienes la esperaban en la puerta, Karen soltó un leve suspiro y tomando de la mano a Jess le dijo:

-Tranquila Jessica, sé que pronto todo volverá a la normalidad.

\- ¡No! ¡Nada volverá a la normalidad Karen! –respondió Jessica molesta y rompiendo con sus manos la carta que le había entregado Lois Lane - ¡Toda la escuela nos odia! ¡Y todo por culpa de Diana!

\- ¡Jess tranquilízate! –dijo Zee tratando de calmar el enojo de su amiga –Debemos confiar en que esto será temporal, en cuanto encontremos a Diana podremos…

\- ¡Yo no vuelvo a hablar con esa bravucona! ¡La odio! ¡Nos arruino la vida a todas! –grito Jess lanzándole una mirada intimidante a Zee haciendo que esta se cohibiera –Ah… Yo… lo siento… Yo… ¡Necesito estar sola! –grito Jess cruzando la puerta principal y alejándose de la escuela llorando.

\- ¡Jess espera! ¡Vuelve! –grito Babs quien estaba a punto de salir corriendo para alcanzar a la chica de piel morena.

\- ¡Déjala Babs! –dijo Zee deteniendo a la chica de cabello pelirrojo –Hay que darle su espacio, está muy dolida y lo mejor es darle un momento a solas.

-Ah… No puedo creer que en un solo día toda nuestra vida se haya convertido en una pesadilla –dijo Babs cayendo de rodillas en el suelo y cubriéndose la cara con sus manos –Si toda la escuela nos trata así… ¿Cómo nos tratara Ángela? ¿Ella también nos dejara de hablar?

-No pienses así Babs –respondió Karen abrazando a su amiga para consolarla –Estoy segura que ella no nos dejara a nuestra suerte en estos momentos difíciles.

-Habla por ti misma Karen –dijo Kara cruzando los brazos y mirando con seriedad a la chica afroamericana –Ángela no entro a clases y cuando pase por la enfermería ella no estaba, no me gusta ser pesimista, pero creo que Angie también nos ha abandonado.

-O tal vez no –dijo Zee llamando la atención de sus amigas para luego señalar hacia las gradas del campo deportivo diciendo - ¡Miren!

Karen, Kara y Babs dirigieron su mirada hacia las gradas solo para ver como Ángela se encontraba sentada en la parte de arriba mirando hacia el horizonte con un rostro pensativo mientras un ligero viento soplaba moviendo un poco su cabello.

\- ¿Creen que deberíamos hablarle? –pregunto Karen a sus amigas.

-Por supuesto que sí, somos sus únicas amigas y debemos levantarle el ánimo –dijo Babs poniéndose de pie para después cruzar la calle y entrar en el campo deportivo siendo seguida por Karen, Kara y Zee –Ah… Bien, aquí vamos –dijo Babs tomando un respiro para luego subir las escaleras de las gradas y colocarse detrás de Ángela preguntando –Um… ¿Angie? ¿Te sientes bien?

\- ¡Oh! Hola Babs, ¿Qué hay? –respondió Ángela volteando hacia atrás y arrimándose para que Bárbara pudiera sentarse a su lado.

-Yo… lamento lo que Diana te hizo en la mañana –dijo Babs arrepentida –No creí que ella fuera capaz de lastimarte así y…

-Eso ya quedo atrás Babs –dijo Ángela interrumpiendo a la chica de cabello pelirrojo –Además, tú no tienes la culpa de que Diana se comportara como una salvaje frente a toda la escuela.

-Entonces, ¿No estás enojada conmigo ni con ninguna de nosotras? –pregunto Babs sorprendida por las palabras que decía su amiga.

-Claro que no –respondió Ángela –Ninguna de ustedes podría hacer algo en ese momento para detener a Diana.

\- ¿Y por qué no fuiste a clases? –pregunto Babs preocupada.

-Yo… solo quería un momento a solas –respondió Ángela agachando la cabeza y tapándose la cara con su mano derecha –Quería pensar un poco sobre lo que había pasado e incluso planeaba ir al salón de detención para hablar con Diana, pero al asomarme no la encontré y pues… decidí mejor quedarme aquí para admirar un poco el paisaje urbano, ¿Y qué tal tu día Babs?

-Pues… no ha sido fácil desde la mañana –respondió Babs un poco triste y quitándose la capucha de su chamarra –Toda la escuela está enojada con Diana y todos los alumnos nos anduvieron molestando, incluso Doris Zeul no dejo de molestar a Karen durante todas las clases.

\- ¿Y Jess? –pregunto Ángela volteando hacia abajo y dándose cuenta que de todas las chicas solo Jessica era la única que no estaba presente.

-Ah… Se sentía muy mal –respondió Babs –A ella la sacaron del periódico escolar por culpa de Diana y se fue corriendo de la escuela, probablemente ella está ahora en el Refugio de Animales de Metrópolis, ya que al ser voluntaria siempre asiste a las reuniones con los demás trabajadores del Refugio.

-Pobre Jess –dijo Ángela sintiéndose triste por la situación que pasaba Jessica –Ah… Ojalá hubiera estado ahí con ustedes para animarla.

-No te sientas mal Angie, prácticamente para todas hoy no fue nuestro día –dijo Babs tratando de levantarle el ánimo a su amiga –Um… ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine?

\- ¿Al cine? ¿Para qué? –pregunto Ángela confundida.

-Pues para ver una película juntas y levantarnos un poco el ánimo después de todo esto –respondió Babs sonriendo - ¿Qué dices?

-Sí, tienes razón –dijo Ángela poniéndose de pie junto con Babs para después bajar ambas por las escaleras encontrándose con Karen, Kara y Zee quienes las esperaban sentadas en las primeras gradas del campo deportivo – ¡Hola chicas! Vamos al cine, ¿Quieren venir?

-Pues… si, no veo porque no –respondió Zee sonriendo.

-Si eso te levanta el ánimo pues yo no tengo inconveniente –respondió Karen.

\- ¿Al cine? Bueno, todo con tal de estar tranquila al ver que eres la única persona de toda la escuela que no nos odia –respondió Kara sonriendo al ver que Ángela aún seguía siendo su amiga.

-No tendría por qué odiarlas, ustedes no tienen la culpa de lo que hizo Diana –dijo Ángela sonriendo –Además, tarde o temprano ella tendrá que responder por sus acciones.

-Eso si la encontramos porque desde la salida nadie la ha visto, incluso es probable que Chapin la mantenga castigada durante todo el día –dijo Kara cruzando los brazos –Vaya quien diría que Diana me ganaría en mal comportamiento ¡Jejeje!

-Pero bueno mejor vámonos si queremos llegar a tiempo al cine –dijo Babs a sus amigas mientras checaba su celular –La función empieza en treinta minutos y hay que estar a tiempo para alcanzar los mejores lugares.

-Pues en ese caso vámonos ya –dijo Zee dando un aplauso para después salir del campo deportivo siendo seguida por las demás chicas, poco a poco ambas se fueron alejando de la escuela sin darse cuenta que a pocos metros detrás de ellas estaba estacionado el auto del Señor Chapin, el cual era conducido por un sujeto vestido con gabardina café y sombrero de fedora del mismo color.

-Um… Bien, vamos a ver que secretos ocultaran estas niñas –dijo el sujeto tomando con sus manos unas carpetas que tenía en el asiento del copiloto y las cuales contenían información sobre Bárbara Gordon, Zee Zatara, Jessica Cruz, Diana Prince, Kara Danvers, Karen Beecher y Ángela Ramírez –Según estos documentos la hippie que vi ayer se llamaba Jessica Cruz y esta normalmente convive con esas mocosas, creo que llego el momento de hacer que la hippie cante para que pueda confirmar mis sospechas –decía el sujeto quien coloco la carpeta en el asiento del copiloto, luego su celular sonó haciendo que el misterioso hombre lo sacara y contestara diciendo - ¿Si Valknut? Ajá, muy bien voy para allá –dijo el hombre terminando la llamada, guardando el celular y arrancando el auto para irse del lugar.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en otra parte de la ciudad, Jessica subía las escalinatas que conducían a la entrada del Refugio de Animales de Metrópolis, después cruzo la puerta y entro a la recepción del lugar que para su sorpresa se encontraba totalmente vació, sin ningún rastro de los trabajadores del Refugio.

\- ¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Chicos estan aquí?! –preguntó en voz alta Jessica caminando por el lugar - ¡¿Es esto una broma?! ¡Hola! Um… ¿Qué raro? Normalmente ellos estan aquí bebiendo café, ¿A dónde habrán ido?

\- ¡Jess! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡AHHH! ¡No! –grito una voz masculina llamando la atención de la chica quien volteo hacia una de las puertas que estaba en el pasillo y viendo como uno de los trabajadores era arrastrado hacia el cuarto donde se encontraban las jaulas de los animales.

\- ¡Jeff! –grito Jessica asustada y corriendo hacia la puerta para ayudar a su compañero, pero al entrar en el cuarto solo pudo encontrar el cadáver del trabajador que estaba tirado en el suelo rodeado por un enorme charco de sangre –Jeff… No…

-Es un hermoso espectáculo, ¿No lo crees niña? –pregunto una voz cavernosa proveniente de una de las jaulas al tiempo que las luces del lugar se apagaban –Un pobre infeliz que no tenían ningún motivo para vivir.

\- ¡¿Tú hiciste esto?! ¡Sal ahora! ¡Muéstrate! –grito Jessica enojada e iluminando su anillo para transformarse en Green Lantern.

\- ¡¿Eso fue una luz verde?! Oh… Entonces el Jefe tenía razón –dijo impresionada la voz cavernosa –Eres una chica especial, una hippie asquerosa al fin, pero especial ¡Ejejejejeje!

\- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mis compañeros?! ¡¿También los mataste?! –pregunto Green Lantern llena de furia e invocando una maza con su anillo.

-No, ellos estan bien en mi estómago ¡Ejejejejeje! ¿No quieres un trozo de Mónica? –pregunto la voz cavernosa al tiempo que una mano humana caía frente a Jessica haciendo que esta volteara lentamente hacia arriba encontrando el cadáver de una de las trabajadoras clavada en el techo.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Mónica! –grito con horror Jessica y tratando de no vomitar ante aquel macabro espectáculo.

-No te sientas mal por ella –dijo la voz cavernosa proveniente de la jaula –Le di una muerte rápida y sin dolor, ojalá hubieras llegado antes para escuchar sus gritos ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

\- ¡Cállate! –grito la Green Lantern lanzando la maza contra la jaula esperando que esta golpeara al responsable de aquellos asesinatos, pero en cuanto corrió hacia la jaula lo único que encontró fue una pequeña radio - ¡¿Dónde estás cobarde?!

\- ¡Aquí estoy mocosa! –grito apareciendo desde las alturas un chico de cabello café con colmillos, vestido con pieles de animales y el cual se lanzó contra la chica intentando apuñalarla con una daga, pero Jess invoco una pared con su anillo haciendo que su atacante chocara cayendo en el suelo.

\- ¡Eres un maldito asesino! ¡¿Quién eres?! –pregunto Jessica llena de furia e invocando un martillo con su anillo con el cual intento golpear al chico quien esquivo rápidamente los ataques de la Green Lantern.

\- ¡Me conocen con muchos nombres mocosa! ¡El Asesino de los Bosques! ¡El Rey de las Bestias! Pero… puedes llamarme… ¡Blood Hunter! –respondió el chico haciendo un movimiento rápido y consiguiendo apuñalar a Jessica su pierna derecha.

-Ah… ¿P-Por qué hiciste todo esto? –pregunto Jess adolorida y cayendo en el suelo mientras veía como su pierna sangraba.

-Son asuntos personales mi pequeña hippie –respondió Blood Hunter acercándose a Jess para sacar la daga que esta tenía clavada en su pierna derecha –Deberías estar agradecida de que mi jefe no quiere que mueras aun, aunque bueno, tú no eres prioridad para él ni ninguna de tus amigas.

\- ¿M-Mis amigas? ¡¿Qué sabes tú de mis amigas?! –pregunto confundida Jessica y arrastrándose para tratar de escapar de Blood Hunter.

-Ah, ah, ah, ¿A dónde crees que vas chica verde? –respondió Blood Hunter pisando fuertemente a Jessica en su herida haciendo que esta lanzara un grito de dolor - ¿Acaso no la estamos pasando bien?

-Será mejor que ya le pares a tus torturas Blood Hunter –dijo Wonder Woman entrando en la habitación.

-Ah… ¡Diana! ¡Gracias a Dios que estas aquí! ¡Acaba con él! –dijo Jess sonriendo aliviada de ver que su amiga llegaba a rescatarla.

\- ¿Acabar con él? ¿Bromeas? –pregunto Diana entre risas y acercándose a Blood Hunter quien le entrego a la chica una pistola junto con una capsula amarilla.

\- ¿D-Diana? ¡¿Qué haces?! –pregunto asustada la Green Lantern al ver que la Amazona le apuntaba con el arma.

-No te dolerá Jessica, no te dolerá –respondió Diana disparando la capsula que libero un extraño gas amarillo que termino por anular los poderes del anillo de Jessica además de dejarla desmayada –Será mejor que le vendemos la pierna para que no se muera en el camino esta desgraciada.

-Um… Y supongo que yo tengo que ir a buscar el botiquín, ¿Verdad Doppelgänger? –pregunto Blood Hunter.

-Obvio animal sin cerebro –respondió enojada Diana para luego sacar su celular diciendo –Yo voy a llamarle al Jefe para decirle que la misión ha sido exitosa.

-Está bien, todo con tal de que no estemos aquí para cuando llegue la policía –dijo Blood Hunter quien se alejó rápidamente para ir a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Hola Valknut, la misión ha sido todo un éxito –dijo Diana en cuanto la llamada conecto –Capturamos a la hippie.

-Bien, muy bien Doppelgänger –respondió Valknut a través del teléfono –Por cierto, ¿Encontraste algo sobre sus amiguitas?

-Mucha información interesante y que creo podría ayudar a apresurar un poco las cosas –dijo Diana sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Bueno, te esperare aquí en la noche para discutir esa información tan valiosa ¡HAHAHAHAHA! –río Valknut para después colgar mientras que Diana tomo en sus brazos a la Green Lantern llevándosela fuera del lugar, después le curo sus heridas y posteriormente la amarro para luego subirla al auto del Señor Chapin, Blood Hunter también subió al auto y ambos se fueron del lugar a toda velocidad perdiéndose en medio de la oscuridad que empezaba a invadir las calles de Metrópolis.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno mis lectores espero que les haya gustado este capítulo 8 que, si me tomo algo de tiempo debido a que no sabía cómo continuar la historia, pero siento que di justo en el clavo y puedo decir que el resultado es bastante satisfactorio al menos para mí aunque me hubiera gustado poner más batalla entre Jessica y Blood Hunter pero pues creo que al menos por lo que hice creo que está bien.**

**En fin, no olviden dejar sus reviews, así como agregar la historia a Follow o Favorite Story por si les ha gustado, nos leemos pronto en otro capítulo ;)**


	10. Capítulo 9: La Derrota del Dr Valknut

**Capítulo 9: La Derrota del Dr. Valknut**

Habían pasado ya algunas horas desde el secuestro de Jessica, la noche finalmente llegó a Metrópolis, la oscuridad y el viento dominaban el ambiente mientras que la luz de la luna acompañaba a los pocos habitantes que aun deambulaban por las solitarias calles de la ciudad encaminándose a sus hogares después de un largo día de trabajo.

Al mismo tiempo las puertas del Cine de Metrópolis se abrieron dejando salir a una gran multitud de personas entre las que se encontraban Zee, Babs, Kara, Karen y Ángela, las cuales comenzaron a platicar entre ellas sobre la película que habían visto mientras caminaban por una de las calles cercanas al lugar.

-Realmente esa película de zombis estuvo un poco extraña –dijo Babs mientras bebía su vaso de refresco –O sea, ¿A quién se le ocurre enviar a seis policías casi desarmados a investigar un bosque de noche?

-Si algo me agrado de esa película fue la chica de pelo rosa que se enfrentó al infectado mutante –dijo Karen –Verla pelear sin ayuda de nadie fue algo espectacular, incluso su actitud me recordó mucho a como era yo antes.

-Pues la parte que más me agrado a mí fue el beso que le dio el joven policía a su compañera en la escena postcréditos –dijo Zee –Ya espero con ansias la secuela para ver si permanecen juntos y se casan.

-Um… Yo dudo que aparezcan en la secuela Zee –dijo Kara –En la segunda escena postcréditos se pudo ver que la protagonista de la siguiente película será otra chica, ¿Tú qué opinas Angie?

-Creo que la secuela será interesante, aunque yo en lo personal no esperaba que el autor del libro hiciera un cameo al final de la película –respondió Ángela –Es una pena que Jessica no haya podido venir, creo que esto la hubiera ayudado a olvidar su mal día.

-Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo –dijo Babs mientras terminaba de beber su vaso de refresco para después tirarlo en un bote de basura cercano –Sin embargo, eso también nos da una perfecta excusa para volver a venir al cine mañana y ver la película de _El Último Caballero: El Nacimiento de una Leyenda_.

-Me parece una buena idea Babs –dijo Ángela apoyando la idea de Bárbara –Aunque primero debemos resolver el asunto de Diana para poder arreglar el desastre que provoco hoy.

-Eso si la encontramos –dijo Zee preocupada –Desde la mañana no la hemos vuelto a ver, solo espero que no se haya metido en más problemas.

-Oigan y ya que estamos tocando el tema de Diana, ¿No se les hace extraño que durante toda la tarde no hubiera aparecido ni un solo monstruo o supervillano en Metrópolis? –pregunto Kara a sus amigas.

-Ahm… Probablemente los villanos y monstruos decidieron descansar hoy o tal vez Superman se hizo cargo de ellos –respondió Karen –Además, ¿Por qué tendríamos que preocuparnos por un día sin monstruos o villanos?

-Um… No lo sé, es solo que me parece sorprendente que durante todo el día no se hubiese presentado ni una sola amenaza –dijo Kara –Aunque lo que más me preocupa es volver a ver a uno de los enemigos de Angie, aun no puedo creer que fueran capaces de asesinar a esos policías, ni siquiera Poison Ivy o Harley Quinn llegaron a esos extremos.

-Bueno… quizás en eso tienes razón –dijo Zee –No quiero ni imaginarme de lo que serían capaces de hacer con los civiles.

-Oigan, ¿Y qué tal si vamos por un helado a _Sweet Justice_? –propuso Bárbara –Ya que no pudimos ir ayer, quizás hoy sea un buen día para hacerlo, sobre todo porque no le hemos mostrado a Angie nuestra Base Secreta.

-Me parece buena idea Babs y creo que a Angie también le gustara –dijo Kara caminando al lado de la chica pelirroja sin darse cuenta que un grupo de chicas la seguía por detrás –Oye Ángela, ¿Crees que mañana podríamos…? ¡Ouch!

\- ¿Van a algún lado niñitas buenas? –pregunto una voz femenina haciendo que las cinco chicas voltearan hacia atrás encontrándose con Selina Kyle quien estaba acompañada por Carol Ferris, Doris Zeul, Leslie Willis, Pamela Isley y Harleen Quinzel.

\- ¿Ustedes? ¿Qué es lo que quieren bravuconas? ¿Acaso no fue suficiente con andarnos molestando en la escuela? –pregunto molesta Kara cruzando los brazos.

-Nosotras nada, solo queremos saber… ¿Dónde está su amiga Diana? –pregunto Leslie acercándose a Kara –Y sin mentiras por favor, porque tenemos mucha prisa.

\- ¿Diana? No la hemos visto desde la salida, mejor pregúntale a Chapin, ese gruñón es el que está a cargo de los castigos –respondió Kara dándose la vuelta y tratando de ignorar a Leslie.

\- ¡Jejeje! No le mientas a una mentirosa –dijo Leslie deteniendo a Kara y esbozándole una sonrisa maliciosa –Chapin estaba atado a una silla en el Salón de Detención y tu amiguita Diana no estaba ahí, más te vale decirnos donde esta Prince si no quieres que tus amiguitas y tú terminen en el hospital.

-Estamos hablando en serio, no hemos visto a Diana en todo el día –dijo Zee nerviosa al ver como las seis chicas comenzaban a rodear a sus amigas –Nosotras tenemos planeado hablar con ella seriamente para…

\- ¡Tú cállate maga callejera! –grito Selina empujando a Zee haciendo que esta cayera en el suelo –Tú amiga Diana casi me mata en la mañana, ¿Dónde está? ¿Acaso la ayudan a esconderse?

-Pero es la verdad, no sabemos dónde está Diana –respondió Babs acercándose a Zee para ayudarla a levantarse –Además, no olvides Selina que a algunas de nosotras también nos golpeó Diana, ¿Por qué rayos la encubriríamos?

\- ¡No mientas Babsy-wabsy! Si eres realmente mi amiga tienes que entregar a Prince –dijo Harleen tomando a Bárbara de su chamarra –No quiero lastimarte amiga… ¡Entrega a Diana!

-Ahm… ¿Y si mejor lo resolvemos con un helado? –pregunto Karen un poco nerviosa y tratando de alejarse hasta que fue detenida por Doris Zeul quien se colocó detrás de ella para impedirle escapar.

\- ¿A dónde vas abejucha? –pregunto Doris sonriendo maliciosamente y apretando sus puños –Si no quieres que te lastime, mejor empieza a cantar.

-Oigan ya basta –dijo enojada Ángela –Nosotras también fuimos víctimas del mal comportamiento de Diana, no es justo que nos traten como si tuviéramos la culpa de lo que ella hizo.

-Um… Yo nunca te había visto por estas calles, ¿Y tú quién eres cariño? –pregunto Selina con una sonrisa burlona y acercándose a Ángela.

-Soy Ángela Ramírez y soy una chica que detesta a las personas que abusan de los demás –respondió la chica.

\- ¿Ángela Ramírez? Oh… claro, eres la nueva que se fue a detención ayer junto con Prince y sus amigas –dijo Pam apareciendo detrás de Ángela y esbozándole una sonrisa maliciosa – ¿Dónde está Prince? ¿En qué lugar se esconde?

-Como ya les hemos dicho varias veces, no sabemos en donde esta –respondió Ángela viendo enojada a Pam –Si lo que quieren es venganza, entonces búsquenla ustedes, pero a nosotras no nos molesten.

\- ¿Te crees muy valiente chica nueva? –pregunto Carol Ferris tomando del brazo a Ángela –Será mejor que nos digas donde está tu amiguita Diana si no quieres terminar lastimada al igual que las perdedoras de tus amigas.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja! Mejor hazle caso a Carol niña nueva –dijo Doris acercándose a Ángela y preparándose para darle un puñetazo en la cara a la chica –Porque si no quieres hablar por las buenas, entonces será por las…

De repente una fuerte explosión proveniente del Puente Queensland interrumpió a Doris dejando en shock a la mayoría de las chicas quienes en ese momento dejaron de pelear para luego voltear y ver como varios helicópteros de la Policía de Metrópolis se dirigían a aquel lugar.

-Eh… Quinzel, ¿Por qué volaste el puente? –preguntó en voz baja Selina a Harleen.

-Yo… No hice eso Selina –respondió Harleen confundida y a la vez nerviosa al ver como una parte del puente se estaba incendiando.

Al mismo tiempo se encendieron unos televisores que estaban expuestos en el aparador de una tienda cercana, estos mostraban el canal de noticias que en ese momento transmitía imágenes de lo que se vivía en el Puente Queensland.

Zee, Kara, Karen, Babs, Ángela, Doris, Selina, Carol, Pam, Leslie y Harleen se acercaron al aparador solo para ver como en las pantallas se mostraba a varios civiles bajando de sus autos y huyendo debido al fuego que se propagaba por el lugar, pero lo que más les horrorizo fue ver a un chico de cabello café con colmillos, vestido con pieles de animales y el cual lanzaba afiladas dagas asesinando a todo aquel que estuviera en su camino.

-Um… ¡Dark Archangel! ¡Intenta detenerme si puedes! ¡HAHAHAHAHA! –grito frente a las cámaras con una voz cavernosa aquel extraño chico para después continuar con la masacre que estaba provocando.

-Á-Ángela, ¿Tú conoces a ese...? ¿Ángela? –pregunto Karen volteando a ver a Ángela, la cual para sorpresa de la chica ya no se encontraba en el lugar –Oigan chicas, alguien ha visto a…

En ese momento una extraña esfera plateada cayó cerca de los pies de Karen, la cual al verla solo pudo observar como esta se abría lentamente desprendiendo una nube de humo color morado que fue inhalado por todas las adolescentes quienes cayeron dormidas en la acera.

En cuanto el humo se dispersó, una camioneta propiedad de LexCorp apareció de la nada y de esta bajo Artemisa acompañada por Doppelgänger, ambos subieron los cuerpos de Karen, Zee, Kara y Babs dejando solamente a Selina, Pam, Doris, Leslie, Carol y Harleen en el lugar.

\- ¿Estás seguro que estas son las Super Hero Girls? –pregunto Artemisa al tiempo que cerraba las puertas de la camioneta para después subirse al vehículo –Porque para mí parecen unas simples adolescentes inofensivas que comen pizza y ven películas románticas los fines de semana.

\- ¡Jejejeje! Que esa apariencia no te engañe Artemisa –respondió Doppelgänger –Ellas son las Super Hero Girls y no olvides que incluso la computadora de Valknut lo confirmo a través del escaneo de las fotografías de sus archivos.

-Ah… Como sea, solo espero que esta estrategia de Valknut y Luthor realmente funcione –dijo Artemisa recostándose en el asiento al tiempo que Doppelgänger arrancaba el vehículo alejándose a toda velocidad del lugar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Puente Queensland una gran multitud de personas huía despavorida en dirección a Metrópolis para refugiarse de los ataques del chico con colmillos quien continuaba lanzando sus dagas a todo aquello que se moviera, incluso algunos policías intentaron dispararle desde los helicópteros, pero el villano lograba esquivar los disparos con una rapidez sobrehumana para después lanzarse contra estos, traspasar el casco y finalmente saltar nuevamente hacia el puente dejando que los helicópteros se estrellasen en el río.

\- ¡AHAHAHAHA! ¡Blood Hunter gana! ¡Blood Hunter mata! ¡Blood Hunter hace matanzas! ¡HAHAHAHA! –decía entre carcajadas el chico al ver como los helicópteros explotaban mientras que los policías saltaban de estos para poder ponerse a salvo en el agua.

\- ¡¿Te diviertes asesino de mierda?! –grito una voz femenina haciendo que Blood Hunter voltease hacia atrás solo para recibir una patada en el rostro por parte de Dark Archangel quien había llegado volando al lugar.

-Ah… Así que decidiste aparecer zorra voladora, yo pensé que te habías acobardado –dijo con una voz cavernosa Blood Hunter y poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

-Has asesinado a todas esas personas… ¡Vas a pagar por tus crímenes Blood Hunter! –grito llena de furia Dark Archangel al tiempo que le lanzaba una esfera de fuego al chico.

\- ¡No! ¡Yo no voy a pagar nada! ¡Tú sí! –respondió Blood Hunter saltando y esquivando el ataque de la chica para luego abalanzarse sobre ella e intentar morderla - ¡No te muevas perra! ¡Si no te opones haré que tu muerte sea rápida y sin dolor!

-Él… único que debería dejar de moverse… ¡Eres tú! –dijo Dark Archangel dándole una patada al chico que lo alejo de ella por algunos segundos.

-Ah… ¡Serás la cena de Blood Hunter esta noche! ¡Cueste lo que cueste! –dijo el villano al tiempo que sacaba de entre sus ropas una jeringa automática, la cual se inyecto en uno de sus brazos provocando un gran crecimiento en sus músculos –Ah… Me siento… ¡Poderoso!

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Tanta es tu desesperación por comerme que has empezado a tomar esteroides? –pregunto burlonamente Dark Archangel al ver como el chico había cambiado de tamaño.

\- ¡No! ¡No son esteroides! ¡Es una pequeña muestra cortesía del Doctor! –respondió Blood Hunter para después tratar de embestir a la superheroína quien esquivo el ataque rápidamente.

-Puede que sea un mal momento para decirlo, ¿Pero no has pensado en cambiar tu dieta? –pregunto Dark Archangel burlándose del villano –Eso de comer carne humana no es para nada sano.

\- ¡Blood Hunter comerá lo que quiera! –respondió Blood Hunter al tiempo que lanzaba un auto a Dark Archangel, la cual lo destruyo con una esfera de fuego, aunque no pudo esquivar a tiempo una embestida de Blood Hunter quien al derribarla la tomo con sus manos para empezar a apretarla con sus manos - ¡Te voy a hacer polvo para galletas!

-No.… lo… creo –dijo Dark Archangel respirando con dificultad e iluminando sus manos para hacer aparecer una esfera dorada que rápidamente se convirtió en una daga, la cual clavo en la mano izquierda del villano haciendo que este la soltara –Ah… Realmente esos esteroides te han hecho fuerte… Quizás deberías considerar pedirle trabajo a Bane o a Killer Croc en Ciudad Gótica.

\- ¡No! ¡Blood Hunter trabaja solo! –grito Blood Hunter saltando hacia uno de los arcos del puente.

-Ah… ¿Por qué será que a este infeliz le agrada pelear en la parte más alta de los puentes? –se preguntó Dark Archangel al tiempo que abría sus alas para volar hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Blood Hunter.

\- ¡JEJEJEJE! ¡Aquí encontraras tu final Dark Archangel! –le dijo Blood Hunter en cuanto vio como la superheroína estaba justo frente a él para después intentar embestirla.

-Si tuvieras un poco de cerebro te darías cuenta que fue una mala idea subirte hasta aquí –respondió Dark Archangel esquivando el ataque.

\- ¡HAHAHA! ¿Mala idea? ¡Tú eres la de la mala idea! –dijo Blood Hunter elevando los brazos al tiempo que seis drones armados con metralletas aparecían detrás de él.

\- ¡Oh demonios! –exclamo Dark Archangel con una sonrisa nerviosa para rápidamente retroceder y luego alejarse volando siendo perseguida por los drones que empezaron a dispararle – ¡Ah! ¡Creo que mejor llamo a las chicas! –dijo nerviosa y asustada Ángela sacando su celular marcando al teléfono de Kara.

-Vaya Angie, hasta que te dignas en llamar, ¿Por qué nos dejaste con las bravuconas? ¿Qué no somos un equipo? –pregunto molesta Kara a través del celular en cuanto la llamada conecto.

\- ¡Lamento haberlo hecho! –respondió Ángela al tiempo que esquivaba los ataques de los drones mientras volaba cerca del río –Pero… ¡Creo que ahora si necesito su ayuda! ¿Hola? ¡¿Hola?! ¡Kara! ¡¿Kara?!

\- ¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¿Buscas a Supergirl? Lo siento, ella no está disponible en estos momentos –dijo una voz masculina que Dark Archangel reconoció –Ella está expuesta a una dosis casi mortal de… Kryptonita ¡Jejejejeje!

-Valknut… ¡Maldito hijo de…!

\- ¡Shhh! Silencio Dark Archangel o debería decir… Ángela –dijo el Dr. Valknut a través del celular - ¡Jajajajajaja! ¿Sorprendida? Creo que deberías pensarlo dos veces antes de revelarle tu identidad a cualquier mocosa, ¿No lo crees?

-En cuanto te encuentre voy a…

-No estás en posición de amenazarme y no te preocupes por venir ahora a rescatar a tus insignificantes amigas, yo estaré esperándote aquí en la Torre LexCorp –dijo Valknut –Claro, eso sí sobrevives a los drones y a Blood Hunter ¡HAHAHAHA!

Tras decir estas palabras la llamada se cortó y Ángela llena de coraje e ira arrojo el celular al río, ella continúo volando dirigiendo a los drones hacia los pilares del puente provocando que dos de los seis drones se estrellaran explotando al instante.

Ángela volteo rápidamente hacia atrás y arrojo dos esferas de fuego que terminaron destruyendo otros dos drones quedando solamente dos drones, los cuales la chica guío hasta el arco del puente donde se encontraba Blood Hunter quien al ver como Dark Archangel se acercaba esbozo una sonrisa burlona pensando que esta buscaba golpearlo, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando pudo ver que la chica se elevaba nuevamente haciendo que los drones se estrellaran en el arco del puente cerca del villano quien cayó desde las alturas debido a la explosión hasta que la superheroína lo rescato para luego amarrarlo con una cadena dorada dejándolo colgado de una de las columnas del Puente Queensland.

Los habitantes aplaudieron al ver al villano capturado mientras que Ángela se alejó volando rápidamente en dirección a la Torre LexCorp, ella aterrizó en el helipuerto donde se encontraba estacionado un helicóptero que estaba a punto de ser abordado por el joven Lex Luthor, el cual llevaba en sus manos dos enormes maletines metálicos.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Hay que evacuar el edificio de inmediato! –ordenaba Lex a sus guardias de seguridad mientras caminaba hacia el helicóptero hasta que fue interceptado por Dark Archangel - ¡Ah! ¿T-Tú? ¿Q-Qué quieres?

\- ¡¿Dónde está Valknut?! ¡Y será mejor que me lo digas rápido sino quieres que te aplaste esa calva que tienes! –respondió Ángela de forma amenazadora y tomando a Lex Luthor de su chaleco.

-S-Si te refieres a mi socio… É-Él es un… loco y está en la habitación del penúltimo piso –dijo Lex Luthor nervioso y asustado al ver como la superheroína le veía con desprecio.

-Ah… Lárgate y ponte a salvo –dijo Dark Archangel soltando a Lex Luthor para luego alejarse volando en dirección hacia la habitación ubicada en el penúltimo de la Torre LexCorp.

\- ¡Jejejeje! Lo que digas Dark Archangel, yo me iré tranquilamente –dijo Lex esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa al tiempo que abría uno de los maletines, el cual contenía un frasco con liquido negro junto con un cristal del mismo color –Mientras Valknut y tú se destruyen, yo tengo otros negocios por hacer ¡Jejeje!

Tras decir estas palabras, Lex cerro nuevamente el maletín y abordo el helicóptero que despego rápidamente alejándose de la Torre LexCorp mientras que Dark Archangel al encontrar la habitación de Valknut entró rápidamente rompiendo la ventana esperando sorprender al científico, pero lo único que encontró fueron los seis contenedores de cristal que mantenían encerradas a las Super Hero Girls quienes estaban atadas y amordazadas, con excepción de Supergirl quien estaba rodeada por un aura de Kryptonita que la mantenía debilitada.

\- ¡Chicas! –grito Ángela asustada y corriendo hacia los contenedores para tratar de ayudar a sus amigas, pero antes de poder acercarse un hombre vestido con gabardina y sombrero de fedora café apareció detrás de ella golpeando su espalda con una palanca, lo cual hizo que Dark Archangel cayera en el suelo.

Jessica, Babs, Karen, Kara, Zee y Diana miraron con angustia como su nueva amiga caía en el suelo para después levantarse e intentar contratacar al hombre de gabardina, pero desde las alturas una chica pelirroja vestida con armadura griega dorada se lanzó contra ella intentando clavar su espada en el abdomen de Dark Archangel, la cual por fortuna pudo esquivar el ataque a tiempo aunque tuvo que invocar una esfera dorada para poder crear un escudo que le permitiera cubrirse de los ataques de la chica pelirroja.

\- ¿Ya te cansaste Artemisa? –pregunto burlonamente Ángela y resistiendo los ataques de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Yo? No, pero creo que tu si estas a punto de caer cansada –respondió Artemisa burlándose y alejándose de Ángela, la cual confundida intento acercarse a la chica de armadura griega sin darse cuenta que una esfera metálica caía detrás de ella para luego explotar haciéndola volar por los aires cayendo justo al frente de los contenedores.

Dark Archangel intento levantarse, pero el hombre de gabardina la golpeo en el estómago con la palanca y después en la espalda haciendo que la superheroína continuara en el suelo, ahí continúo golpeándola durante algunos minutos frente a la mirada de las Super Hero Girls quienes no pudieron evitar llorar al ver como aquel sujeto dejaba malherida a Ángela, sobretodo Babs quien incluso intento voltear hacia otro lado para no ser testigo del sufrimiento por el que pasaba su amiga y vecina.

\- ¡¿Ya no te burlas como antes verdad niña?! –pregunto de forma burlona el hombre de gabardina al ver como Dark Archangel escupía sangre de su boca debido a los golpes que había recibido - ¿Creíste que podrías burlarte del Gran Doppelgänger?

-Yo… s-solo debo… -murmuraba con voz débil Ángela arrastrándose y tratando de crear con sus manos una esfera dorada que intentaría lanzar hacia los contenedores con el fin de liberar a sus amigas, pero antes de siquiera poder llevar a cabo esa acción dos botas negras pisaron sus manos haciendo que la superheroína soltara un gemido de dolor para después alzar la vista encontrándose con un hombre vestido con una armadura gris y que usaba una máscara plateada con forma de calavera.

-Esta fue la última vez que intentas meter tus alas en mis asuntos –dijo el hombre lleno de odio y rencor –Si no te hubieras metido conmigo probablemente estarías con tus amiguitas en la feria comiendo pizza o helado, pero no, me anduviste provocando durante dos años arruinando mis proyectos y haciéndome perder dinero –en ese momento el hombre volteo a ver a las amigas de Ángela diciéndoles –Ah… Realmente debo admitir que estoy sorprendido de saber que las "Superheroínas de Metrópolis" no son más que unas niñitas de preparatoria que no saben nada de lo que es realmente la vida.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Asesino! –grito Jess furiosa consiguiendo quitarse la mordaza - ¡Mataste a todas esas personas del Refugio solo para secuestrarme!

-Era un pequeño precio a pagar Green Lantern o debería decir… ¿Jessica Cruz? –pregunto el hombre al tiempo que sacaba de su armadura un dispositivo móvil en el cual podían verse las fotografías de las Super Hero Girls.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Vas a pagar por tus crímenes Valknut! –le dijo Diana quitándose la mordaza llena de ira y viendo de forma amenazante al científico.

\- ¡Jejeje! Yo… lo dudo mucho mi pequeña Wondy o debería decir… ¿Diana Prince? –respondió Valknut para después chasquear los dedos atrayendo con ello un par de alas mecánicas de las cuales salieron dos cadenas electrificadas que el científico coloco en las manos de Dark Archangel para así inmovilizarla –Así no molestaras durante un buen rato ¡Jejejeje!

\- ¡Eres un monstruo! –grito Zee horrorizada al ver a Ángela llorando y gimiendo de dolor –Cuando salga voy a…

\- ¡HAHAHAHA! Ay Señorita Zatanna, usted no está en posición de amenazarme –dijo Valknut acercándose al contenedor de Zee –Por cierto, será mejor que le bajes a tus amenazas si no quieres que esta misma noche vaya a darle un lindo obsequio a tu papi Zatara.

-Ah… ¡La policía te arrestara y te mandara a la cárcel! –gritaba Babs mientras intentaba desatarse.

-Ahm… Yo lo dudo Señorita Gordon –respondió Valknut acercándose al contenedor de Bárbara –Y mejor deja de intentar escapar, porque tus truquitos de chica murciélago no te van a ayudar en esta situación.

-Eres un monstruo… ¡Eso es lo que eres! –le dijo Karen llamando la atención del científico.

\- ¿Monstruo? Muy por el contrario, pequeña Beecher –dijo Valknut esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa y acercándose al contenedor de Karen –Yo soy un hombre con visión y se los voy a demostrar –decía Valknut al tiempo que presionaba un botón que tenía en el brazalete de su armadura haciendo que un mapa del mundo con varios puntos marcados apareciera frente a los ojos de las Super Hero Girls – ¿Ven esos puntos en el mapa? Son depósitos de _Death Crystals_, muchos de ellos destruidos por las manos de su amiguita, pero por suerte hay una manera de volver a extraerlos y será con ayuda de mis drones armados que liberare esta misma noche comenzando por Bana-Mighdall.

\- ¿B-Bana-Mighdall? –pregunto sorprendida y a la vez preocupada Artemisa al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo hogar.

\- ¡Así es! Pero estoy consciente de que la Reina Antíope opondrá resistencia así que le daré órdenes a mis drones para que arrasen con esa apestosa ciudad y con sus habitantes –dijo Valknut con frialdad para después acercarse a Ángela diciendo –Pero bueno, creo que nos estamos tardando bastante así que… ¡Adelante Artemisa! Te daré el honor de darle a la pequeña Ángela la estocada final.

-Gracias Valknut, realmente lo considero un honor, pero… –dijo Artemisa desenvainando su espada y colocándola cerca del cuello de Dark Archangel - ¡Nadie se mete con mi pueblo!

Tras decir estas palabras, Artemisa lanzó la espada hacia un panel de control que estaba dentro de la habitación, el cual exploto haciendo que los contenedores que mantenían retenidas a las Super Hero Girls dejaran de funcionar siendo Kara la primera en liberarse y la cual de un solo golpe destruyo el cristal para después hacer lo mismo con los contenedores de sus amigas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! –grito asustado Valknut al ver como las chicas se liberaban para rápidamente transformarse en sus alter egos - ¡Doppelgänger! ¡Acaba con ellas! ¿Doppelgänger? –pregunto el científico volteando hacia atrás solo para encontrar al villano siendo atado por Artemisa y Wonder Woman - ¡¿Qué?!

-Ejem… Lamento interrumpirlo Doctor –dijo Supergirl con los brazos cruzados y haciendo que Valknut volteara a verla –Pero me temo que usted recibirá…

\- ¡Una buena paliza! –dijo Batgirl sacando de su cinturón dos batarangs y haciéndolos girar en sus dedos.

-Eh… ¡Jejejeje! Chicas, ¿Qué tal si lo resolvemos con un cafecito? –pregunto nervioso Valknut retrocediendo lentamente hasta topar con la pared de la habitación.

-No soy partidaria de la violencia, pero… hare una excepción contigo –respondió Jessica creando con su anillo de Green Lantern una vara de kendo.

-Este… ¿Piedad? –pregunto nervioso Valknut al ver como las seis chicas comenzaban a rodearlo –Eh… Creo que… no… ¡AHHHH!

En ese momento cada una de las chicas comenzó a golpear al científico, Green Lantern le dio varios golpes con la vara de kendo, Batgirl le lanzó varios batarangs que terminaron destruyendo los brazaletes de la armadura de Valknut, Bumblebee le soltó varias picaduras eléctricas, Zatanna le lanzo varios hechizos que terminaron por debilitar su armadura, Wonder Woman le soltó varios golpes en la cara que terminaron por quitarle la máscara, mientras que Supergirl lo tomo del cuello para luego arrojarlo contra el suelo dejándolo seminconsciente.

-Allá en la fuente había un chorrito se hacía grandote se hacía chiquito –decía Valknut mareado al tiempo que un enorme chichón salía de su cabeza - ¡Jejejeje! Algún día lo pagaran… Super Hero Girls… Algún día lo…

\- ¡Jejejeje! No te vayas a dormir tan rápido Valknut –dijo Supergirl apareciendo repentinamente con Dark Archangel en sus manos y ayudando a que esta se liberara de sus cadenas electrificadas –Todavía hay alguien que quiere decirte algo.

\- ¡Jejejejeje! No golpearías a alguien con anteojos –dijo Valknut nervioso y sacando de su armadura unos lentes para colocárselos rápidamente.

-Ah… No lo haría, pero por haber lastimado a mis amigas hare una excepción –dijo Dark Archangel apretando el puño para finalmente soltarle un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que finalmente el científico cayera en el suelo inconsciente.

\- ¡Si! ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Wuuuh! –grito Batgirl emocionada y dando algunos pequeños saltos - ¡Super Hero Girls!

-Oye Angie, ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No quieres que te llevemos al Hospital? –pregunto preocupada Zatanna.

-No te preocupes Zee, un baño caliente y estaré en forma mañana ¡Jejejejeje! –respondió Ángela riendo para después abrazar a las seis chicas diciendo –Son las mejores amigas que podría tener.

Las seis superheroínas sonrieron y correspondieron al abrazo mientras que Artemisa solo miraba desde lejos la escena, esta estaba por irse del lugar hasta que Diana la detuvo con su lazo de la verdad diciendo:

\- ¿A dónde vas Artemisa de Bana-Mighdall? Tú también tienes que responder por tus actos aún.

-Ah… Supongo que iré a la cárcel a pesar de que las ayude, ¿No? –pregunto Artemisa soltando un suspiro.

-No exactamente, creo que tus habilidades serían más útiles salvando a las personas que viven aquí en Metrópolis que en Bana-Mighdall –respondió Wonder Woman –Aunque claro para ganarte la libertad condicional tendrás primero que hacer algunas cosas antes, ¿Qué dices?

\- ¿Yo una superheroína? ¡Olvídalo Wondy! Soy una Amazona Guerrera del Desierto –dijo Artemisa cruzando los brazos –Además, ¿Cómo podría pasar desapercibida entre los habitantes de esta ciudad?

-Um… A mi amiga Zee ya se le ocurrirá algo –dijo Diana sonriendo al tiempo que Zee se acercaba haciendo tronar sus dedos.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno mis lectores espero que les haya gustado este capítulo 9 que de hecho es el capítulo final de este fanfic y que debo admitir me tomo mucho tiempo hacerlo debido a que no sabía si extender más la historia o darle ya un final, aunque claro creo que prefiero terminarla así para así en algún futuro dar indicios de una posible serie de fics ambientados en el universo de esta serie, aunque todo dependerá de la inspiración que tenga.**

**De todas maneras, esto aún no es el cierre pues aún falta mis clásicos Epílogos y probablemente algún cameo de mi OC aunque eso será una sorpresa, agradezco los comentarios que me motivaron a continuar este fic y darle finalmente un final XD**

**En fin no olviden dejar su Review, agregarlo a Follow Story y a Favorite Story si gustan.**

**Nos leemos pronto :D**


	11. Epílogo: Super Hero Girls por Siempre

**Epílogo: Super Hero Girls por Siempre**

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde el Incidente en la Torre LexCorp, la vida tanto en Metrópolis como en Ciudad Gótica continuo su curso y poco a poco se limpió el desastre provocado por los enemigos de Dark Archangel quienes en su mayoría terminaron encerrados en la Penitenciaria de la Isla Stryker con la excepción de Artemisa quien con ayuda de Diana Prince consiguió redimirse para finalmente integrarse al Equipo de las Super Hero Girls además de adoptar el nombre de Artemis Grace como su identidad secreta.

Por otra parte, el Dr. Valknut fue enviado a Arkham Asylum debido a que, aunque insistía en conocer la verdadera identidad de las Super Hero Girls, muchos lo consideraron un enfermo mental, por lo que al final fue enviado en helicóptero a Ciudad Gótica mientras que sus armas e incluso su empresa _Olympus Industries_ terminaron en manos de su hijo adoptivo Howard Hilton quien al final decidió vendérsela a Lex Luthor por una gran suma de dinero.

Blood Hunter al ser considerado un prisionero peligroso fue enviado a la Prisión de Blackgate donde compartiría celda con el reo Waylon Jones alias _Killer Croc_, ambos formarían una rivalidad bastante fuerte debido a que era muy frecuente verlos pelear durante el almuerzo convirtiéndose los dos en el entretenimiento de los demás prisioneros.

Death Knight fue otro de los enemigos de Dark Archangel que termino encerrado en la Prisión de Blackgate, aunque al ser un sujeto un poco más tranquilo fue enviado a una celda que compartió con el prisionero Otis Flannegan alias _Rat-Catcher_, con el cual desarrollo una convivencia armoniosa.

Doppelgänger termino siendo encerrado en una celda especial de la Penitenciaria de la Isla Stryker, pues debido a sus habilidades era considerado un reo peligroso por lo que incluso los guardias de seguridad le metían su charola de comida a través de una abertura que había en la puerta.

Ruby e Ixchel en cambio fueron las únicas villanas que consiguieron escapar de la Penitenciaria de la Isla Stryker, pues estas lograron fugarse a la segunda semana de su captura y aunque tras su escape nunca más se les volvió a ver en las calles de Metrópolis, si resulto curioso que a los tres días de la fuga ingresaran a Metrópolis High School dos alumnas nuevas: Una de origen japonés llamada Aiko Minami, quien presumía ser hija de un poderoso empresario japonés, y una de origen mexicano llamada Arely Jiménez, la cual al igual que Pam Isley no se sabía quiénes eran sus padres o familiares.

Sea como fuere los siguientes días fueron de relativa paz para las Super Hero Girls, aunque también tuvieron que lidiar con algunos monstruos como Shaggy Man o Starro, pero con la ayuda de Dark Archangel y Artemisa consiguieron derrotarlos fácilmente mandándolos lejos de Metrópolis, incluso a sabiendas de que estos iban a regresar tarde o temprano.

Era una tarde soleada de primavera, el sol brillaba y el cielo lucía despejado mientras que en una mesa ubicada en el interior de _Sweet Justice_, Diana, Babs, Kara, Karen y Jess se encontraban sentadas degustando algunos helados al tiempo que veían como varios alumnos de Metrópolis High School les saludaban o les dirigían una sonrisa amable.

-Ah… Quien diría que esta visita a _Sweet Justice_ nos tomaría tres semanas ¡Jejejeje! –dijo Babs entre risas –Lo bueno es que finalmente todo volvió a la normalidad.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo –dijo Jess sonriendo al tiempo que Lois Lane se acercaba a la mesa dejando un sobre, el cual la chica de piel morena tomo con sus manos para abrirlo y leerlo - ¡Sí! ¡Lois me volvió a aceptar en el Daily Planetoid! –exclamo emocionada Jessica abrazando el papel.

-Me alegro por ti Jessica –dijo Diana sonriendo –Yo también he podido recuperar poco a poco mi vida, ¿O no Artemis?

-Ah… Lo que digas Prince –respondió con fastidio una chica de piel clara, cabello pelirrojo con peinado de coleta y vestida con un suéter verde, falda tableada color gris, medias blancas y zapato escolar negro que estaba sentada en una mesa aparte acompañada por el Señor Chapin.

-Ejem… Recuerde Señorita Grace que aún le faltan diez planas más para poder cubrir todo el castigo por usurpar la identidad de su prima Diana, atarme a una silla y robar archivos de la escuela –dijo Chapin viendo con seriedad a la adolescente.

-Sí, ya lo sé Señor Chapin –respondió Artemis quien continúo escribiendo en una libreta diciendo –No debo golpear a mis compañeros y No debo romper las reglas.

-Así me gusta Señorita Artemis –dijo Chapin cruzando los brazos al tiempo que Barry se acercaba para entregarle al Profesor un triple helado de sabor chocolate, fresa y vainilla –Um… Gracias Allen.

-Por nada Señor Chapin –respondió Barry quitándose el sombrero de su uniforme para luego volver al mostrador.

En ese momento la puerta de _Sweet Justice_ se abrió entrando al lugar Zee acompañada por Ángela quien iba vestida con una blusa blanca de vestir, corbata azul, suéter color gris, falda tableada color azul, medias a la rodilla de color negro y botines negros de tacón alto.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Y ese cambio de estilo Angie? –pregunto Kara sorprendida al ver como venía vestida Ángela.

-Le di algunos consejos de moda –respondió Zee al tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa junto a las demás chicas –Creo que su estilo le queda genial, ¿O tú que piensas Angie?

-Sí, creo que este estilo va muy bien conmigo y mi personalidad –dijo Ángela quien también se sentó en la mesa al lado de las chicas –Por cierto, ¿Cómo va la pierna Jess?

-Um… Ya mejor y todo gracias a las recetas de tu abuela –respondió Jess con una sonrisa –Incluso no quedo ni una sola cicatriz que preocupara a mi mamá.

-Oye Angie, ¿Crees que hoy podamos ir al cine para ver la película de _White Owl_? –pregunto Karen esbozando una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué si podemos? –pregunto sonriendo Ángela para luego sacar del bolsillo de su suéter una cartera mostrando algunos billetes de quinientos dólares diciendo –Yo misma las invito.

\- ¡Oh sí! –gritaron al unísono las seis chicas emocionadas hasta que de repente una bola de helado cayo en el cabello de Kara haciéndola enojar y la cual al voltear pudo ver que la responsable del ataque era Selina Kyle quien estaba acompañada por Leslie, Carol y Doris.

-Angie, ¿Qué tal una pelea de helado antes de la función? –pregunto Kara con una sonrisa maliciosa a la chica.

-Con gusto Danvers –respondió Ángela tomando una parte del helado de Diana para lanzarlo contra la cara de Selina quien respondió igualmente al ataque.

\- ¡Bien peleado! –grito Bárbara subiéndose a la mesa haciendo que repentinamente todos los chicos que estaban en el lugar comenzaran a lanzarse sus postres unos contra otros.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! –gritaba Chapin tratando de poner orden y recibiendo helado en la cara mientras que Artemisa también se unió con discreción a la pelea lanzándole una bola a Diana quien al recibirla solo rio para luego aventarle igualmente helado a Artemisa.

Al mismo tiempo desde la ventana del local, un chico de piel clara, cabello de tonos azul claro y azul celeste, vestido con camisa de vestir blanca, jeans azules y zapatos de color negro se encontraba dibujando la escena que ocurría en el interior de _Sweet Justice_, en cuanto termino se alejó y saco de su pantalón un teléfono celular.

-Hola Wayne, habla tu productor Shield Imagination, creo que tengo una nueva idea para un próximo capítulo de Make It Wayne ¡Jejejeje! –decía entre risas el chico mientras caminaba por la calle para finalmente perderse entre las personas que caminaban por la calle.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el interior de un lujoso apartamento decorado con pinturas al óleo, candelabros de oro y que se encontraba ubicado en el penúltimo piso de Lacey Towers (uno de los edificios más lujosos y exclusivos de Ciudad Gótica) un hombre vestido con traje blanco estaba sentado en su escritorio al tiempo que un hombre vestido con traje café le mostraba un maletín metálico que contenía un frasco con liquido negro junto con un cristal del mismo color.

-Um… ¿Esta es la famosa arma diseñada por ese loco de Metrópolis que se hacía llamar Dr. Valknut? –pregunto el hombre de traje blanco con una voz gruesa.

-Así es Sionis, el joven Luthor ha comprado _Olympus Industries_ –respondió el hombre de traje café –Ha ordenado fabricar millones de paquetes con esta cosa y lo mejor de todo es que tiene pensado construir una planta aquí en Ciudad Gótica, pero necesita el apoyo de una mano amiga que le cuide las espaldas y esa sería la suya… Black Mask.

-Pues en ese caso… –decía el hombre de traje blanco levantándose para luego tomar una máscara negra con forma de calavera que tenía guardada en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y poniéndosela en su rostro dijo –Dígale al joven Lex que acepto su generosa oferta y si alguna superheroína o vigilante enmascarada intenta sabotear el proyecto, yo mismo… la liquidare.

**FIN**

**Bueno lectores pues con este epílogo damos por terminado la historia de mi OC Ángela Ramírez (Dark Archangel) y su adhesión a las Super Hero Girls junto con Artemisa de Bana-Mighdall (quien en los comics igualmente comenzó como una villana aliada a Ra's al Ghul para después volverse una heroína incluso al grado de ocupar durante algún tiempo el manto de Wonder Woman, claro que en mi fic cambie a Ra's por Valknut pero bueno son fanfics), como verán decidí que Ruby e Ixchel consiguieran escapar de la Penitenciaría de la Isla Stryker, aunque aún estoy pensando sobre si alguna de estas tendrá un acercamiento con otras villanas como Pam Isley (Poison Ivy) o Selina Kyle (Catwoman), incluso es probable que haga un fic de ellas pero todo dependerá de si ustedes les gustaría ver algo así :D**

**Así mismo podrán ver que puse a mi OC de MLP (y el cual le da nombre a mi perfil) en el epilogo hablando con Bruce Wayne, esto lo hago porque es una costumbre muy arraigada en mi poner a mi OC haciendo cameo en alguna parte del fic ya sea como personaje de fondo o en los recientes años teniendo alguna ocupación, y esto lo hago porque aunque soy gran fan de DC también he visto películas de Marvel y siempre me agradaban los cameos de Stan Lee (QEPD), por lo que de ahí decidí que yo también haría cameos en mis fics y puedo decir que el resultado de este cameo es más que satisfactorio, incluso aunque es mi primer fanfic de la serie DC Super Hero Girls.**

**Para finalizar pueden ver que tengo una escena extra (por no decir Escena Postcreditos) donde muestro que tengo planeado una especie de secuela que se desarrollara en Ciudad Gótica y la cual probablemente estará protagonizada por Batgirl, Batman, Robin (aunque súper odie ese morro XD) y una nueva chica que no ha aparecido en la serie pero que forma parte de DC, les doy una pista: Su nombre real es Helena Bertinelli y tiene conexión con el Batman.**

**Por ahora aquí termina esta aventura y agradezco las reviews, así como el apoyo por parte de los lectores, ya que resulta bonito ver como aparece en las notificaciones avisos de que han agregado el fic a sus listas de lectura o que ciertos capítulos han recibido comentarios o estrellas :3 **

**En serio los super quiero por eso ya que yo tengo como principio máximo la frase de Stan Lee quien decía: "**_**Yo escribo para mí**_**", y honestamente me hace feliz ver que a otros les guste lo que yo escribo.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook así como invitarte a que leas mis otros fics que si bien no son de DC Super Hero Girls (son de My Little Pony y My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) también tienen tramas que pueden gustarte, deja tu comentario y vota si te gusto el epilogo.**

**Nos leemos muy pronto en la secuela :D**


End file.
